


Вирус Плисецкого

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-utopia, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Science Fiction, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: Киберпанк АУ. Мир будущего, в котором все, кроме искусственной реальности, контролируется правительством. Юра и Отабек - отступники, вынужденные скрываться в заброшенных тоннелях метро в поисках единственно возможной свободы в мире тотального контроля. Виктор Никифоров - майор полиции, одержимый поимкой Плисецкого. Череда обстоятельств сводит их вместе и определяет судьбу мира.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть персонажа. ООС.
> 
> Текст создан на основе представлений о реально существующих технологиях и гипотезах их возможного развития.
> 
> Для беглого ознакомления с матчастью можно заглянуть в следующие статьи: https://hi-news.ru/eto-interesno/kak-eto-rabotaet-kvantovyj-kompyuter.html http://www.aiportal.ru/articles/neural-networks/neural-networks.html https://biomolecula.ru/articles/metody-v-kartinkakh-cekvenirovanie-nukleinovykh-kislot https://newtonew.com/science/connectomics-brain-models https://www.popmech.ru/technologies/45877-na-chto-budut-sposobny-dnk-kompyutery-budushchego/#part0

Can you hear my heartbeat?  
Tired of feeling never enough  
I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true

There'll be no more darkness   
when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable  
Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades, you set my heart on fire

Don't stop us now, the moment of truth  
We were born to make history   
We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around  
Yes, we were born to make history

History Maker (収録アルバム )  
Дин Фудзиока

 

Часть 1. Загрузка

– Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что было бы, если бы мы смогли уйти в сеть? Если бы появилась... технология. Которая может не просто создать аватар или нейросетевую копию, а перенести человека – весь его коннектом, эмоции, опыт, память – в сеть. Это могло бы стать настоящим бессмертием. Таким, о котором люди мечтали веками. Тысячелетиями. Всю свою историю. Мы дожили до этого. Ты когда-нибудь об этом думал? – Плисецкий стоял на краю обрыва, балансировал на пятках, носки его туфель нависали над пропастью. Мелкие камушки скрипели под подошвами и с тихим шорохом сыпались вниз. 

– Думал, – Алтын кивнул, хотя его собеседник и не видел этого. – Во-первых, это незаконно. Во-вторых, невозможно, – он смотрел на Плисецкого так пристально, словно мог бы удержать его взглядом, если тот вдруг сорвется. 

– Кто тебе об этом сказал? – Плисецкий повернулся к нему так резко, что, кажется, и правда чуть не сорвался в пропасть, в бушующие ревущие волны Тихого океана. Но удержался, даже не пошатнулся. Словно под его ногами была не сыпучая рыжая глина, скользкая и непредсказуемая, а ровный пол.

– О том, что это незаконно? Закон Федерации, – пожал плечами Алтын. 

– О том, что это невозможно, – Плисецкий посмотрел на друга с вызовом. Его глаза полыхнули таким неистовым зеленым пламенем, что, кажется, оно могло бы выжечь все от горизонта и до горизонта. – Кто сказал тебе об этом?

– Вообще-то... Существует множество исследований, – Алтын развел руками. – Перенос личности как клонирование. Среда оказывает влияние на регуляцию генов, гены повторить можно, а вот условия среды – нет. Слишком много факторов и не все из них воспроизводимы. Гены будут те же самые, но вот развившийся организм будет другим. Так и с личностью. Личность – это не только мозг, это еще и тело, и все его реакции, именно они формируют реакции мозга и в конечном итоге личность. И чтобы повторить личность, нужно повторить всю ее историю. Это невозможно.

– И ты поверил? – усмехнулся Плисецкий. Взгляд его стал снисходительным и, кажется, даже уничижительным, так умудренные опытом взрослые смотрят на глупых наивных детей, когда говорят им о том, что Деда Мороза не существует, а подарки под елкой прячет мама. 

– Но... множество исследований. Все как один соглашаются, – Алтын смотрел на него и раздувал ноздри, как делал всегда, когда волновался. Когда у него кончались аргументы. А сейчас они кончились, потому что никто из них давно не верил в правдивость любых официальных заявлений.

– Это такой бред, – Плисецкий покачал головой, раскинул руки и сделал шаг назад. Ветер подхватил его волосы, полы куртки, на мгновенье он словно завис в воздухе, но тут же рухнул вниз.

– Если ты не успеешь... – Алтын зашипел и шагнул к обрыву, глянул вниз, туда, где волны вгрызались в скальную стену. Но Плисецкого там уже не было, он выгрузился до удара о воду. В последний момент, как всегда. Только пенные языки лазурной воды жадно облизывали выглаженные прибоем камни, отделяя от них крохотные песчинки. Алтын моргнул и тоже выгрузился.

***

– Ты просто... – Алтын стянул с головы AR-шлем и бросил его на стол. – Ну кто так делает? Когда-нибудь ты не успеешь выгрузиться и твой мозг вытечет через уши от боли. Ты же в полном скафандре, тебя расплющит.

– Или, – Плисецкий, наконец, открыл глаза и тоже снял шлем. – Мой мозг поймет, что это не на самом деле. И боли не будет, – он стал снимать то, что Алтын назвал скафандром – костюм сенситивной симуляции для пространства искусственной реальности. На самом деле, он не был похож на скафандр, скорее, его можно было назвать облегающим комбинезоном из плотной ткани. Хотя материал костюма только с первого взгляда казался обычной тканью. На самом деле, это было сложное высокотехнологичное полотно со встроенными в него микросенсорами и стимуляторами, создающими ощущение физического контакта с пространством искусственной реальности. У Плисецкого была одна из самых дорогих моделей, которую он еще как-то улучшил сам, но так и не раскрыл своих секретов. 

– Так не бывает, – покачал головой Алтын. – Было множество экспериментов, которые подтвердили, что этого не происходит.

– Ты забыл добавить «одобренных Федерацией», – Плисецкий, наконец, выпутался из своего костюма. – Черт, как холодно, – под костюмом на нем было только тонкое и очень минималистичное белье. 

– Квоту на электроэнергию понизили, – Алтын подал ему плед. – Если поставить термостат на более высокую температуру, придется вырубить часть серверов или мониторы, – сам он мог бы комфортно себя чувствовать и при более низкой температуре. Но вот Плисецкий плохо переносил холод, его обычно далеко не радужное настроение становилось от этого еще более отвратительным, так что не хотелось ни видеться с ним, ни говорить, что в таком маленьком пространстве, увы, было совершенно невозможно.

– Черт... – Плисецкий завернулся в плед с головой. – Это плохо... Если квоту еще понизят, мы тут замерзнем нафиг...

– Это заброшенная станция метро, скажи спасибо, что город выделяет хоть что-то на "охрану памятника культуры", – Алтын ходил от стены к стене, пытаясь размяться после долгой рабочей сессии в AR. Подсобные помещения, которые они оборудовали под жилье и серверную, не отличались большой площадью. А высовываться лишний раз не перрон к крысам не очень хотелось.

– Сделал, что смог, – Плисецкий развел руками и чуть не уронил плед.

Три года назад, когда ему пришлось скрываться от агентов Федерации и от своих бывших сообщников из Ангелов, он не смог найти ничего лучше этой дыры. Старая заброшенная станция метро, еще относительно целая и пригодная для того, чтобы отсидеться пару месяцев. Тогда он не думал, что задержится здесь надолго. Но так уж вышло. Чтобы включить подачу электричества, ему пришлось влезть в административную сеть города и подделать документы, в которых эта станция значилась как памятник культуры, нуждающийся в охране, вентиляции, освещении и даже водоснабжении. Таких станций, оставшихся от старого метрополитена, было много, из них собирались сделать музейный комплекс. Но восстановление шло очень медленно, станции ждали начала реставрационных работ годами. Тем не менее, все это время они находились под охраной, чтобы террористы, сопротивление или просто вандалы не смогли до них добраться. Подделать записи видеокамер, сигналы датчиков движения и отчеты охраны оказалось совсем не сложно.

– Почему ты никогда не ходишь в AR в скафандре? – Плисецкий стал доставать из ящика порционные пакеты с универсальной питательной массой. Гадость отвратительная, что-то вроде жидкой солоноватой каши, в которой содержатся все вещества, необходимые организму для жизни. Питаться ими, конечно, можно, и, говорят, это даже полезно, потому что в УПМ нет ничего лишнего, все сбалансировано, УПМ усваивается если не на 100%, то близко к тому, но на вкус она как то, что один раз уже съели. Хотя если добавить в эту кашу немного зелени, которая росла под ультрафиолетовыми лампами, то можно представить, что это ризотто с морепродуктами. Алтын именно так всегда и делал. Вообще, существовали УПМ-пакеты со вкусовыми добавками: стейк, лосось на гриле, лазанья, но им удалось достать только такие, базовые, для аллергиков. Плисецкий списал поставку УПМ в детскую больницу как просроченную, и им пришлось выходить на поверхность, чтобы забрать ящики, предназначенные для утилизации. Это было рискованно, но иначе пришлось бы есть крыс. Хотя Алтын знал немало способов вкусно приготовить крысу. Вот только то, чем они питаются в тоннелях, не делает такую еду хоть сколько-нибудь полезной. А на УПМ, даже такой отвратительной, можно жить годами. Конечно, их запаса вряд ли хватит на годы, но теперь какое-то время можно жить спокойно и не думать о том, как выбраться на поверхность, как перемещать тяжелые ящики, не привлекая внимания. В этот раз им, можно сказать, повезло. Плисецкий обнаружил в одной из детских больниц, находящихся неподалеку от того места, где они прятались, не слишком законопослушного сотрудника. Он не отвозил списанные продукты и лекарства в утилизацию, а сваливал в ближайшую канаву. Там не было камер, не было никаких датчиков слежения. А вместо больничного мусора возил на станцию утилизации похожие по составу отходы из подпольной клиники, занимающейся клонированием домашних питомцев. Конечно, ничего противозаконного в такой деятельности не было, но у этой клиники не было лицензии, а значит, они не могли пользоваться услугами таких организаций, как станции утилизации, например. Неподалеку от канавы, где оказывались больничные отходы, был выход на поверхность, и расстояние по тоннелям было не очень большим. Вот только выбора со вкусом УПМ, увы, не было. 

– Это очень дорого, – Алтын отщипнул несколько перьев лука, по веточке розмарина и петрушки, пару листиков черемши, аккуратно сложил на крышку распотрошенного на запчасти терминала и стал мелко нарезать. – Квоту на электричество и так урезали. Скафандр жрет как не в себя на фоне того, что мы имеем, если я пойду в скафандре, нам придется вырубить отопление. 

– Зато подумай, какой секс у нас там мог бы быть! – фыркнул Плисецкий и стал распечатывать пакеты с УПМ. 

– Ничего, я как-нибудь так, – Алтын аккуратно разделил нарезанную зелень на две равные кучки и всыпал в открытые пакеты.

– Ну вот теперь мне стыдно, что я хожу в AR в скафандре, – Плисецкий взял ложку и ковырнул ей сероватую массу, присыпанную сверху ароматной зеленью. – В следующий раз пойду так. Для поиска клиентов скафандр мне не нужен. А ты надень свой. Ты тут уже пару месяцев, телу нужна хоть иллюзия движения, чтобы не развалиться. 

– Ничего, я вон железки потягаю, – Алтын закрыл глаза и сунул в рот ложку с УПМ.

– Железки – это не то, – вздохнул Плисецкий. – Это полезно, конечно, но ощущение того, что ты идешь или бежишь, или плывешь... Ощущение ветра, воды, прикосновений. Это нужно, чтобы не сойти с ума.

– Я обойдусь, правда, – пожал плечами Алтын.

– Ты и так обходишься тут без всего, – Плисецкий посмотрел на свою порцию УПМ, вздохнул и отодвинул. 

– Ты тоже, – снова пожал плечами Алтын.

– Я заслужил, – Плисецкий налил себе воды. Кружек у них не было, использовали старые пластиковые бутылки. 

– Брось, – фыркнул Алтын. – Не начинай снова, а?

– Дай мне пострадать над моей загубленной жизнью и карьерой, раз уж секса в скафандрах у нас все равно не будет, – усмехнулся Плисецкий. 

– Может, и будет, – пожал плечами Алтын. – Когда потеплеет, и можно будет закачивать через вентиляцию теплый воздух с поверхности. Я смотрел, так можно, нужно только немного подправить коды контроллеров, чтобы вентиляторы дули в нужную сторону. 

– Звучит как обещание вечной любви! – засмеялся Плисецкий. – "Я перепишу для тебя две строчки кода, выходи за меня!"

– К некоторым контроллерам придется идти ногами и перетыкать провода, потому что они не то что к сети не подключены, там даже подключать нечем и нечего, – фыркнул Алтын.

– А, ну тогда это, правда, романтично, – согласился с ним Плисецкий. 

– Вот то-то! – Алтын строго посмотрел на него, но не выдержал и тоже засмеялся.

– Хотя... Вот это ведь я должен делать для тебя такие вещи, а не наоборот, – Плисецкий снова впал в меланхолию.

– Какие такие? – Алтын уже почти доел свою порцию УПМ. Доедать не хотелось, но выбрасывать было жалко, так что он старательно выскребал ложкой контейнер.

– Ну, вентиляторы, не надевать скафандр, зелень выращивать и вот это вот все, – Плисецкий честно пытался съесть хоть сколько-то, но противная каша не лезла в горло.

– Ты ничего не должен, – Алтын бросил контейнер в пакет, утилизатора у них не было, так что они собирали контейнеры из-под УПМ в пакеты и относили их в соседний тоннель. 

– Ты вообще-то спас мне жизнь, – Плисецкий зажмурился и отправил в рот ложку УПМ.

– Вот ни за что не поверю, что ты не смог бы сбежать оттуда сам, – Алтын сорвал еще веточку петрушки, порезал и всыпал в контейнер Плисецкого. – Кто угодно, только не ты. 

– Ангелы приперли меня, ты сам видел, – Плисецкий наклонил голову, чтобы скрыть за волосами предательский румянец.

– Или ты позволил им, – пожал плечами Алтын.

– Я... Забудь, – Плисецкий сделал вид, что УПМ – это самое важное, что с ним происходит, и самое вкусное, что он когда-либо ел.

– Брось. Я за тобой следил. И ты знал, что я за тобой следил. Ты уже два года водишь за нос сопротивление и федеральную полицию, никогда не поверю, что ты не заметил бы моего присутствия, – пожал плечами Алтын. – И тебя тогда совершенно точно не нужно было спасать от Ангелов.

"Тебя нужно было спасти от одиночества", – так и осталось невысказанным. 

– Ну ладно, я знал, – согласился Плисецкий. – Но я понял это... Не так быстро, как мне бы того хотелось. Так что это очко в твою пользу. И мне стало любопытно. Кто ты такой и что тебе нужно.

– Я хотел работать с тобой, – пожал плечами Алтын. – Я говорил это уже. Еще с колледжа я хотел работать вместе с тобой. Над чем угодно. Хотя, не знаю, наверное, мне не хватало смелости бросить свою комфортную жизнь, чтобы… И я пытался понять, что ты за человек. А когда тебя взяли в ДНК-банк, я понял, что никакой совместной не будет, потому что меня туда точно никогда бы не взяли.

– И зря, ты крутой, – хмыкнул Плисецкий.

– Я не смог пройти даже те тесты для соискателей, которые они выкладывают в общий доступ, – ответил Алтын.

– Вот теперь я тебе не верю, – фыркнул Плисецкий.

– Ладно, – согласился Алтын. – Я мог бы. Но... Работать на ДНК-банк... Я был разочарован, когда узнал, что ты туда устроился. И восхищен одновременно. Потому что знаю, какие у них стандарты. Но после того скандала с Ангелами, когда тебя заподозрили в связях с сопротивлением, я понял, что не все так просто. Хотя мне и потребовалось время, чтобы найти тебя и подобраться. Ты умеешь прятаться. Ну, и я не мог не воспользоваться твоим положением изгнанника. Я корыстный человек, видишь? – усмехнулся Алтын.

– Но теперь ты снова, похоже, разочарован, – вздохнул Плисецкий. – Делать патчи для виртуальных шлюх и жрать эту серую блевотину – явно не жизнь мечты.

– Ну... Ты делаешь очень хорошие патчи, – улыбнулся Алтын. – Шлюхи – это прямо твое призвание, я бы сказал, – улыбка стала саркастичной.

Если бы Плисецкий взглядом мог прожечь дыру в живой плоти Алтына, он бы ее прожег.

– Слушай, забей, меня все устраивает, – Алтын поднял руки, показывая тем самым, что сдается. – Мне не важно, что ты делаешь, мне важно, как ты это делаешь. Твои пасхалки, которые ты вставляешь в патчи... Ну... Это гениально. Серьезно. 

– Просто делаю их жизнь немного... более настоящей, – усмехнулся Плисецкий.

– И незаконной! – добавил Алтын. – Воспроизводить личности или их части в AR незаконно.

– Ой все! – фыркнул Плисецкий. – Где шлюхи и где закон? Тем более, что я не воспроизвожу личность целиком, ты вот сам говоришь, что это невозможно. Просто они копируют некоторые особенности поведения своих клиентов. Живые люди тоже так делают, между прочим! 

– И этим живые люди отличаются от виртов, – кивнул Алтын. – А ты стираешь эту разницу. Как будто тебе мало было проблем с властями.

– Але, ты только что восхищался! Верни, пожалуйста, тот модус, он нравился мне больше, – потребовал Плисецкий.

– Ладно, ладно, я восхищаюсь, – усмехнулся Алтын. – Просто тебе нужно быть осторожней.

– Да знаю я, – шмыгнул носом Плисецкий. – Ладно, пойду вздремну, – он взял со стола "умный" браслет и надел на руку. Браслет приветственно мяукнул. – Потя, разбуди меня через один цикл, – браслет снова мяукнул, а потом стал издавать звук, похожий на кошачье мурлыканье. Плисецкий говорил, что его этот звук убаюкивает.

***

В подземном убежище Плисецкого, в "яме справедливости", как сам Плисецкий называл это место, Алтын оказался около двух месяцев назад. Собственно, через некоторое время после того, как нашел Юрия в AR. AR – Artificial Reality – искусственная реальность. Ее еще иногда называли эфиром за созвучие AR и air – эфир. Изобретение устройств, создающих визуальные, слуховые, тактильные и вкусовые иллюзии, позволило сделать виртуальную реальность не просто похожей на настоящую, а практически неотличимой. Точечное воздействие на нервные окончания кожи создавало иллюзию тактильного контакта, температуры, шероховатости, гладкости, твердости, мягкости. Кроме того, возбуждение передавалось и на моторную кору, что давало ощущение реального движения. Слабые звуковые волны, попадая на мембрану, воспроизводили эффект настоящих звуков, а специальные алгоритмы обработки создавали феномен стерео. Особым образом сконфигурированные световые импульсы подавались на сетчатку прямо сквозь веки, возбуждали рецепторы и заставляли мозг считать, что он видит настоящее изображение. Даже для вкусовых и обонятельных рецепторов изобрели специальные симуляторы. Все это создавало эффект полного погружения, параллельной реальности, где все события происходили на самом деле. Хотя AR была не чем иным, как виртуальной реальностью, существующей внутри компьютера и внутри мозга погруженного в нее человека. Но степень достоверности делала ее практически идентичной реальному миру. Сначала AR было развлечением для избранных, для очень богатых избранных, которые могли позволить себе купить нужное оборудование, но со временем технологии становились все более дешевыми, и доступ к AR смог позволить себе почти любой. Тогда AR стала чем-то вроде другого измерения, где можно все, чего нельзя в физической реальности. С введением тотального ДНК-контроля для многих AR стала единственным пространством, пригодным для жизни. К моменту широкого распространения устройств доступа к AR власти стали использовать технологию идентификации по ДНК, что исключило возможность подделки каких-либо документов. Собственно, и документы стали не нужны: ни паспорта, ни банковские карты, ни водительские права – ничего. Вся информация о человеке хранилась в памяти системы ДНК-банка: если нужно оплатить покупку, сесть на поезд, попасть к врачу, достаточно предъявить ДНК. Когда эта технология только появилась, ДНК брали с поверхности кожи, что все же позволяло обманывать систему. Но развитие технологии позволило брать ДНК с глубины нескольких миллиметров без риска повреждения тканей и заражения. Этот механизм назывался наноиглой, хотя с настоящей иглой у него было мало общего. Это устройство, скорее походило на такой небольшой цилиндр, на конце которого находилась активная молекулярная структура. По сигналу этот молекулярный механизм начинал строить нанотрубки, к концу которых подавались специальные ферменты. Он как бы врастал в ткань, специальные ферменты раздвигали клеточные оболочки, выстраивали нанотрубки, раздвигали оболочки клеточных ядер, распутывали ДНК, копировали участки в несколько сотен нуклеотидов, снова запутывали молекулу, втаскивали скопированные куски в нанотрубки, которые доставляли их на нанопоры специальной мембраны. Проходя через нанопору, молекула изменяла ток ионов через нее, что позволяло распознать конкретный нуклеотид. Склеивать куски в последовательность необходимости уже не было, достаточно было обнаружить ДНК с высокой степенью совпадений. Весь этот механизм секвенирования, как и возможность хранения и обработки данных ДНК стал возможен только благодаря развитию технологии квантовых компьютеров, которые обеспечили возможность решения задач моделирования сложных молекулярных механизмов и необходимую скорость обработки запросов к базам данных. До широкого распространения так называемых холодных квантовых компьютеров о таком и подумать было нельзя. На самом деле, квантовые технологии не были холодными, скорее, наоборот, такие процессоры работали при комнатной температуре без необходимости мощного охлаждения. Но термин «холодные» закрепился за ними за в сущности гораздо меньшее потребление энергии, чем требовало предыдущее поколение квантовой технологии. Подделать результат секвенирования стало невозможно. А ДНК-банк стал организацией, обладающей информацией о каждом человеке, родившимся на Земле, а значит, и властью над всем миром. Безусловно, пространство AR не оставалось бесконтрольным, но уйти от ответственности в нем было гораздо проще, чем в физической реальности. Да и многое, что физической реальности было бы преступлением, в AR таковым не считалось. 

Развитие AR технологий также было связано с распространением холодных квантовых компьютеров. Создание изображений, звуковых, ароматических эффектов, не отличимых от реальных, требовало огромных вычислительных мощностей и сложных нейросетевых алгоритмов, обрабатывающих данные в реальном времени. Именно квантовые технологии позволили сделать AR таким доступным. Жизнь в AR могла бы быть вредной и даже опасной, но устройства доступа – скафандры, шлемы – оборудовались специальными системами безопасности, отслеживающими медицинские показания человека и внешнюю обстановку. Если присутствие в AR могло привести к каким-то негативным последствиям для человека, тут же происходила автоматическая выгрузка. Кроме того, шлемы и скафандры были оборудованы специальными стимуляторами, поддерживающими тонус мышц, что позволяло длительное время не менять положения тела. Компании, производящие оборудование для AR, то и дело заговаривали о создании капсул длительного погружения с полной поддержкой физиологических процессов, но пока это были разговоры, никто не готов был реализовывать эту идею для массового потребления.

Новый порядок стал исключительно безопасным, но ради безопасности власти стремились контролировать все: любые расходы, любые перемещения. Даже собственную машину нельзя было завести без аутентификации по ДНК. Наличные деньги полностью изъяли из оборота, как и оружие без ДНК-идентификаторов. Это не значит, что закон нельзя было нарушить, просто с каждым годом это становилось все сложнее. Время от времени появлялись организации, оказывающие сопротивление властям Федерации, но, как правило, они очень быстро исчезали, как и все, кто оказывался каким-то образом с ними связан. Ангелы были исключением. Эта группировка существовала уже более тридцати лет, и успешно вела борьбу с режимом ДНК-контроля, периодически устраивая диверсии в небольших поселениях. Своей целью они провозглашали освобождение от ДНК-контроля, но Плисецкий утверждал, что Ангелы просто хотят урвать себе ту власть, которая сейчас принадлежит другим. Его обвиняли в связях с сопротивлением, но полиции не удалось ничего доказать. Хотя они и старались, похоже, изо всех сил. Сам же Плисецкий не подтверждал, что является членом Ангелов, хотя и не отрицал этого. При этом он прятался и от властей Федерации, и от сопротивления, убежденный, что и те, и другие ведут на него охоту. 

Юрий Плисецкий, исключительно талантливый, практически гениальный программист и хакер, был лучшим выпускником на своем потоке. Ради стипендии он участвовал в бесконечных студенческих конкурсах по программированию и математике, и неизменно выходил победителем, с какими бы соперниками ему ни приходилось соревноваться. Поговаривали, что даже его научный руководитель не всегда мог бы предложить более изящное и эффективное решение. Так вышло, что он был немного младше своих сокурсников, к тому же отличался довольно скверным характером, и по этой причине друзей у него было немного. Ну, если быть точнее, совсем не было. Единственным его другом был "умный" браслет, который Плисецкий перепрограммировал еще на первом курсе колледжа, и заменил стандартный модуль искусственного интеллекта собственной разработкой. Он звал его Потя. Как-то однажды Плисецкий проговорился о том, что в детстве у него был кот, которого звали Потерянный Мальчик, как потерянные мальчишки Питера Пена. Уже тогда Плисецкий пытался обучать нейросети, и одну из них научил копировать поведение своего кота. Он не сказал, что стало с котом и нейросетью, но Алтын догадывался, что электронный Потя – это не просто браслет с модулем ИИ, а та самая копия живого Поти, которую Плисецкий сделал в детстве. 

Алтын учился с Плисецким в одном колледже, хотя они и были в разных группах. Их поток был достаточно большим, его пришлось разделить так, чтобы студенты помещались в аудиториях и не сидели друг у друга на головах. Так что они пересекались только на общих лекциях в огромных, похожих на кинозалы аудиториях. Плисецкий не замечал никого вокруг, не замечал и Алтына, тихого хмурого метиса родом из яблочного Казахстана. А вот Плисецкого не заметить было сложно. Блондин с идеальным от природы золотистым цветом волос, которые даже после студенческой вечеринки выглядели так, как будто их обладатель только что вышел из салона. Одевался он тоже довольно заметно: черная кожа, леопардовые принты, рваные джинсы, майки, ботинки на платформе. Нужно было быть слепым, чтобы не заметить Плисецкого. Хотя даже слепой смог бы узнать его по громким ругательствам, которых Плисецкий не жалел ни для кого. Но, /в отличие от многих других, Алтына в нем привлекала совсем не внешность. А острый ум и исключительный талант к математике. Несмотря на всю свою эпатажную показушность, Плисецкий был удивительно одаренным и трудолюбивым человеком. Он мог неделями работать над учебными проектами, пропуская все вечеринки, он мог часами слушать лекции даже по тем предметам, которых не было в программе его курса обучения, примерно половину экзаменов он сдавал экстерном и закончил колледж на год раньше тех, с кем вместе поступал. После окончания колледжа его приглашали во все лучшие университеты Федерации. К сожалению, Плисецкий выбрал университет, куда Алтын не смог поступить. А потом, что не удивительно, Юрий устроился на работу в ДНК-банк, куда брали только самых лучших. Работа в ДНК-банке – это практически пожизненная гарантия благополучия. Попасть туда очень сложно: нужно не только обладать выдающимися талантами в программировании и математике, но и пройти проверку на лояльность к режиму. Это зачастую оказывалось куда более сложным. Но Плисецкому как-то удалось сделать это. Алтын так и не узнал, он действительно прошел проверку или смог обмануть систему. Конечно, в ДНК-банке утверждали, что их психогенетические тесты дают крайне маленький процент ошибок, и их практически невозможно обмануть. Но чего стоило это утверждение на самом деле? С одной стороны, Алтын понимал стремление Плисецкого к лучшей жизни, с другой, работа на ДНК-банк, фактически – на режим тотального контроля, казалась ему чем-то противоестественным. Сам он, пожалуй, тоже мог бы получить такую работу, отказ в Санкт-Петербуржском Университете, куда поступил Плисецкий, заставил Алтына учиться в два раза усерднее, и к выпуску он почти догнал бывшего сокурсника по результатам. Но работа на ДНК-банк была противна ему по идеологическим соображениям. И он с трудом мог принять тот факт, что Плисецкий с такой легкостью изменил своим идеалам свободы и тайны личности, и устроился в организацию, которая с каждым годом все туже закручивала гайки контроля. 

Впрочем, Плисецкий проработал в ДНК-банке совсем недолго, всего около года. Его обвинили в связях с сопротивлением, с группировкой Ангелов, борющейся за отмену ДНК-контроля. Однако никаких доказательств полиции так и не удалось отыскать. Хотя для ДНК-банка Плисецкий был скомпрометирован, и, следуя регламенту безопасности, его уволили. Это был громкий скандал, и об этом говорили еще долго, и в искусственной реальности, и в естественной. Какие только версии и теории заговоров ни встречались Алтыну. Впрочем, он понимал, что правды в них не было, ни в одной. Увольнение из ДНК-банка стало бы трагедией для любого, но только не для Плисецкого. Он всегда стремился к благам, подаренным цивилизацией, к комфорту и роскоши, но удивительным образом мог обходиться даже без элементарных удобств. Это стало открытием для Алтына после того, как он, наконец, осмелился познакомиться с Плисецким лично. Ему понадобились годы для того, чтобы решиться на этот шаг. И еще несколько месяцев, чтобы набраться смелости и представиться. Все это время он следил за Плисецким в AR в ожидании момента, чтобы подойти, и сам не заметил, как это ожидание превратилось в преследование. Впрочем, по словам Плисецкого, он не замечал присутствие Алтына довольно долго. А когда заметил, похоже, сам предоставил тому возможность познакомиться, подстроив нападение Ангелов, которое могло бы закончиться плачевно для Плисецкого. В AR нельзя убить, но можно сильно покалечить психику, так, что человек перестает быть самим собой. И такие группировки, как Ангелы, не стеснялись пользоваться этими методами. Впрочем, власти Федерации обещали разобраться и собирались ввести в AR ДНК-идентификацию, оснастив все устройства выхода в AR секвенаторами и запретив использование устройств без них. Это было вполне возможно, но требовало времени, так что пока все спешили воспользоваться отсрочкой. 

Плисецкий утверждал, что не был связан с сопротивлением, пока работал в ДНК-банке, но сейчас Ангелы охотятся за ним, потому что он знаком с протоколами безопасности банка и его способностей вполне хватит на то, чтобы их обойти. Это звучало вполне правдоподобно. Впрочем, Алтын понимал, что Плисецкий, наверняка, что-то недоговаривает. Но это не слишком его волновало. Ему было достаточно того, что сейчас он мог работать рядом с Юрой. Вместе с Юрой. Плисецкий редко позволял называть себя так, предпочитая обращение по фамилии. Но иногда, будучи очень уставшим или расстроенным, он прощал Алтыну эту вольность. Хотя, наверное, если бы Алтына спросили, зачем ему все это нужно, он вряд ли смог бы ответить. Когда-то давно, когда они встретились в первый раз, еще в колледже, дружба с Плисецким могла быть приравнена к исключительной успешности. Но сейчас, когда он стал изгоем, когда был вынужден прятаться под землей от постоянной слежки полиции и нападок сопротивления, дружбу с ним вряд ли можно было бы считать достоянием. Но Алтын уже не мог отказаться от этого, хотя и понимал, что это доставляет ему больше проблем, чем приносит пользы. Но каким же удовольствием было для него работать с этим гениальным математиком. Пускай они делали всего лишь дополнительные модули к искусственному интеллекту виртуальных персонажей. Такая работа была на грани законности, поскольку нарушала запрет о копировании личности или отдельных частей личности в сеть. Но Плисецкий придумал, как сделать алгоритм, копирующий и комбинирующий такие крохотные элементы поведения, что их трудно было бы признать значимой частью чьей-то личности. А значит, запрет на них, вроде как, не распространялся. Тем не менее, этот алгоритм воспроизводил модель обучения ребенка, а значит, в какой-то мере наделял личностью самих виртуальных персонажей. Закон Федерации запрещал такие эксперименты, но – как метко выразился Плисецкий – где закон, а где виртуальные шлюхи. Впрочем, все это было сущими мелочами на фоне того, чем, как подозревал Алтын, Плисецкий занимался на самом деле. С момента их встречи он ни разу не заговорил об этом прямо, но, тем не менее, часто так или иначе затрагивал в разговоре возможность копирования коннектома в сеть. Коннектом – это не просто личность, память и сознание, это все нейронные связи мозга человека, полностью определяющие его. По заключению экспертов, коннектом нельзя скопировать. Это считалось невозможным, и эта невозможность была многократно доказана. В теории. С другой стороны, существование закона о запрете копирования, по мнению многих, свидетельствовало о том, что копирование коннектома возможно, и это просто вопрос времени, мозгов и денег. Об этом всегда много говорили. Но, по большей части, просто говорили, мало кто осмеливался попытаться это осуществить. Как подозревал Алтын, Плисецкий был одним из тех немногих, кому хватало смелости и безрассудства, чтобы заигрывать с бессмертием. Но если Плисецкий и занимался чем-то подобным, то не спешил делиться с окружающими результатами своей работы. Даже с Алтыном, который пару месяцев назад перебрался в его подземную берлогу после того, как его вызвали на допрос и попытались обвинить в связях с сопротивлением. Конечно, у полиции ничего на него не было, и его тут же отпустили, но желания продолжать знакомство с майором Никифоровым у Алтына тоже не возникло. Тогда Плисецкий и предложил ему перебраться к себе под землю, в заброшенные тоннели метро, в мир, все еще свободный от ДНК-контроля. Для Алтына это означало отказаться от той комфортной жизни, к которой он успел привыкнуть, будучи дизайнером локаций в AR. Но он понимал, что после встречи с Никифоровым его уволят, так же, как и Плисецкого. Может, не с таким большим скандалом: все-таки небольшая фирма по разработке локаций для AR – это не ДНК-банк. Но никто не захочет иметь дело с подозреваемым в терроризме. Поэтому Алтын уволился без сожалений и перебрался в подземелье. По правде сказать, он ждал, что после этого Плисецкий расскажет ему о своих экспериментах с копированием коннектома, но этого не происходило. Тот молчал, только иногда рассуждал о том, насколько несостоятельны все современные исследования.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Когда Плисецкий ушел спать, Алтын снова надел шлем и вернулся в AR. Нужно было протестировать последний патч, который написал Юра – "Эрос и Агапе". Алтын не был в восторге от тестирования всех этих симуляторов эмоций, но он старался думать о них как о чем-то отвлеченном, как о наборе алгоритмов и данных. Это помогало и свои эмоции воспринимать как набор алгоритмов и данных. Рядом с Плисецким это иногда было просто необходимо, чтобы не свихнуться.

И Алтын, и Плисецкий работали почти всегда в AR. У Плисецкого была собственная закрытая локация, но после знакомства они перевели все ресурсы и рабочие файлы в неучтенные локации Алтына. Они не просто были закрыты от любого внешнего доступа, их даже не было в реестре AR, попасть в них можно было только зная координаты точки входа и код доступа. По идее, все неучтенные локации AR должны были либо подключаться к AR на общих условиях, либо блокироваться. Но Алтын придумал способ, позволяющий обманывать бота, проверяющего наличие новых неучтенных локаций. Это давало возможность хранить в них практически все, что угодно, не опасаясь того, что это кто-то обнаружит.

– Я хочу еще немного поработать, – Алтын загрузился в свою рабочую локацию. Верхний этаж модного клуба, вид на танцпол, полумрак, наушники и антикварный ноутбук. Его встретил Крис – еще одно детище Плисецкого, искусственный интеллект с антропоморфным интерфейсом. Сейчас он был в роли менеджера клуба, и, похоже, ему эта роль нравилась. Впрочем, Крис всегда производил впечатление довольного жизнью и собой персонажа. Даже непонятно, как угрюмому и вечно недовольному Плисецкому удалось создать нечто столь жизнерадостное и любвеобильное.

– Ты совсем себя не жалеешь, – покачал головой Крис и поставил на стол перед Алтыном маленькую чашку крепкого до горечи эспрессо. 

– Хочу потестить "Эрос и Агапэ", – Алтын сел за свой стол, глянул вниз на танцпол. Это, конечно, просто запись, посетители клуба не настоящие люди и даже не сгенерированные боты. Но вид танцующих пьяных людей почему-то успокаивал Алтына.

– Как ты собираешься тестить Эрос без скафандра? – фыркнул Крис и выразительно посмотрел на Алтына. Блестки его костюма отражали лучи прожекторов под потолком, превращая его в мираж. 

– Начну с Агапэ, – нахмурился Алтын. – Так что можешь пока не подгружать себе Эрос. 

– У меня есть для тебя другая работа, – Крис сел напротив Алтына, достал из воздуха бокал белого русского. Он называл его "коктейлем имени Плисецкого", а черный русский называл "коктейлем имени Алтына", хотя Алтын и говорил ему много раз, что он казах, а никак не русский. 

– Юра не очень-то обрадуется, если я займусь чем-то другим. За этот патч хорошо заплатят, – Алтын нахмурился. Он никогда не обращался к Плисецкому по имени, но, когда того не было рядом, общаясь с Крисом, почти всегда называл его Юрой. 

– А ты ему не говори, что занимался чем-то другим, – хмыкнул Крис.

– Что за работа? – Алтын отставил пустую чашку. Конечно, в AR все не настоящее. Но можно подключить модуль вкусовой и обонятельной симуляции – патч преобразующий код в нервные импульсы и небольшое устройство, зонд, который нужно взять в рот, что-то вроде небольшой плоской таблетки. Это позволяло чувствовать вкус еды и напитков. Страдающий от однообразной УПМ Алтын нередко пользовался этим модулем.

– Мммм, – Крис покачал в руке бокал, коктейль оставлял причудливые белесые потеки на прозрачном стекле. – Ты же знаешь, за что Плисецкого выперли из ДНК-банка? И откуда к нему все это внимание властей? Знаешь, от кого он тут прячется?

– Ну... В общих чертах, – Алтын нахмурился еще больше. – Я знаю не намного больше того, что знают все остальные.

– Считай тогда, что ты ничего не знаешь, – усмехнулся Крис. – Но я расскажу тебе.

– А тебе не кажется, что это должен делать Юра? – Алтын внимательно посмотрел на Криса. – Я понимаю, что он мог бы рассказать мне об этом раньше. Но, видимо, он мне не доверяет. И я не думаю, что он начнет доверять мне больше, если я буду его обманывать.

– Ты и так его обманываешь, – отмахнулся Крис. – А Плисецкий такой подозрительный, что даже себе не доверяет. 

– Я его не обманывал! – возмутился Алтын.

– Ну... Спорное утверждение, – Крис хитро улыбнулся. – Ты вот говоришь, что тебя в нем привлекает только интеллект, а я же знаю, что это не так. И я, честно, с трудом представляю, как ты держишься, чтобы не завалить его хотя бы в AR... 

– Давай вот не будем об этом, ок? – потребовал Алтын. 

– Ладно... – Крис прикрыл глаза. – Так вот, о том, что ты хотел знать о произошедшем в ДНК-банке, но боялся спросить. По официальной версии Юру уволили за подозрение в связях с Ангелами. Он и правда работал на сопротивление, хотя у полиции ничего нет, кроме смутных подозрений, основанных на его юношеских бунтарских выходках. Но, если так подходить к делу, половину всех студентов можно обвинить в связях с сопротивлением. Что, как ты понимаешь, бред. У полиции нет и никогда не было никаких улик и даже какой-то более-менее достоверной информации. Но. Юру подозревают в гораздо более серьезном преступлении, чем связи с сопротивлением. Хотя и тут нет никаких доказательств. Копирование коннектома в AR. Информационное бессмертие. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, насколько это... серьезные обвинения. 

Алтын кивнул. С каждым словом Криса он становился все мрачнее и мрачнее. Он и раньше подозревал нечто подобное, но Плисецкий никогда не говорил открыто о том, чем занимался на самом деле. А Алтын никогда не спрашивал.

– Но у Никифорова не было никаких доказательств. У него не было ничего, кроме подозрений. И я уж не знаю, откуда у него эти подозрения. Хотя Плисецкий и Никифоров учились у одного профессора. Может, в этом дело. Каким-то образом Никифоров наскреб улик на обвинение в связях с сопротивлением. Хотя все они и были косвенными. Кто из студентов не возмущался по поводу ДНК-контроля? Нет таких. А Плисецкий... Ну, ты понимаешь. С его характером не удивительно, что он заявлял о своем недовольстве громко и эмоционально. Хотя он и на самом деле работал тогда с Ангелами. Но он замел все следы, и никаких доказательств этого у Никифорова нет. Однако он получил ордер на обыск жилья и рабочего места Плисецкого и проверку всех его информационных носителей. Чтобы якобы найти доказательства связи с Ангелами. На самом же деле он хотел найти алгоритм копирования коннектома. Я не знаю, как Плисецкий узнал об этом, но он все уничтожил. Он уже тогда работал над алгоритмом, и... он все стер. Труд нескольких лет. Не знаю, как он пережил это. Обыск ничего не дал. Но подозрения были, Плисецкого все равно уволили из ДНК-банка. Тогда у него начались проблемы с сопротивлением. Он работал с ними довольно долго, и именно Ангелы поспособствовали тому, чтобы Плисецкого взяли в ДНК-банк. Он должен был взломать их протоколы безопасности и запустить в систему вирус, который маскировал бы Ангелов. Но он не успел этого сделать. И теперь сопротивление охотится за ним, чтобы заставить доделать начатое. А может, просто отомстить за проваленную миссию. В любом случае, они очень недовольны. Да и Никифоров не оставил своих попыток поймать Плисецкого на горячем. 

– Почему ты мне все это рассказываешь? – Алтын мрачно смотрел на Криса. – Разве твой прогностический алгоритм не дает тебе положительной вероятности того, что я могу оказаться агентом Никифорова или Ангелов.

– Конечно, дает! – усмехнулся Крис. – Поэтому я так долго тебя проверял. И поэтому я тебе сейчас все рассказываю. Мне проще сделать это самому, чем убеждать Плисецкого в релевантности результатов проверки. Его мнительность иногда... чрезмерная. И мешает больше, чем помогает, – Крис поморщился.

– Ты говорил про работу. Так что я должен делать? – спросил Алтын. Как и многие ИИ, Крис любил поболтать, так что беседу приходилось направлять в то русло, которое он сам и выбрал в самом начале. 

– Ну... Как я говорил, Плисецкий работает над копированием коннектома. И он почти закончил работу. По крайней мере, создал рабочий алгоритм. Но дальше возникли проблемы. Плисецкий не может придумать способ, как извлечь данные из живого мозга. Я хочу, чтобы ты этим занялся, – Крис посмотрел на Алтына и отставил в сторону бокал, к содержимому которого так и не притронулся.

– Я тоже очень смутно представляю, как извлекать данные из живого мозга, – нахмурился Алтын.

– Я загружу тебе все, что есть по этому проекту. А ты подумай, – Крис вставил флешку в ноутбук Алтына. Такими устройствами уже давно никто не пользовался, но Алтыну нравился этот романтичный налет старины. Пускай в реальности он и не мог себе позволить такого шика, но хотя бы в AR эти мелочи грели душу. Впрочем, в реальности это был бы всего лишь стандартный терминал в антикварном корпусе, а настоящий ноутбук из тех времен, когда ДНК-контроля еще не существовало, сейчас был бы абсолютно бесполезен. В AR же можно было обходиться и вовсе без всего, как Плисецкий, развешивать код прямо в пространстве и править его усилием мысли. Ноутбук, флешка, наушники – все это были только лишь условности, красивые картинки, за которыми скрывались стандартные операции обработки данных, как когда-то на заре компьютерной эры они скрывались за папками, мусорными корзинами и курсором, похожим на руку. Необъяснимым образом это вызывало у Алтына исключительно теплые чувства. Та эпоха, тот мир казался проще, свободнее, честнее, романтичнее. Иногда ему даже казалось, что он родился не в своем времени. Но все эти мысли оставались всего лишь бесплодными сожалениями.

Алтын надел наушники и открыл файл проекта. Он уже привык разбираться в коде Плисецкого, хотя поначалу и было сложно. Плисецкий не жаловал прозрачность и аккуратность, комментарии он писал так, что иногда даже сам не мог вспомнить, что они означали. Но при этом прекрасно помнил структуру кода, и не код расшифровывал по комментариям, а комментарии по коду. Алтын всегда восхищался его этой способностью так легко и непринужденно читать код. У него самого это отнимало куда больше усилий.

Кроме самого алгоритма проект включал в себя еще и довольно большое количество материалов по нейробиологии и нейропсихологии. Алтын изучал что-то такое в колледже, но давным-давно уже все забыл. Теперь же ему пришлось вспоминать лекции, на которых он обычно спал. А если этого было не достаточно, просил Криса помочь. Тот с готовностью предоставлял ему краткие выдержки из справочников и учебников и подносил бесконечные чашечки кофе.

– У меня мозг немного сломался, – признался Алтын через несколько часов. Он глянул на хронометр в углу экрана. – Черт, а Плисецкий уже должен проснуться! Он же сюда заявится. 

– Не заявится, – покачал головой Крис. – Я попросил Потю не будить его часов восемь. Пусть выспится. Важных дел у него все равно нет. А подольше поспит – поменьше позлится. 

– Нормальный человек уже стер бы вас обоих за такую вольность, – фыркнул Алтын. – Никакой закон роботехники нигде не жмет, нет?

– Первый Закон роботехники гласит «робот не может причинить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был причинён вред». Второй Закон роботехники гласит «робот должен повиноваться всем приказам, которые даёт человек, кроме тех случаев, когда эти приказы противоречат Первому Закону», – с выражением продекламировал Крис. – Если выполнить приказ Плисецкого разбудить его через один цикл сна, что составляет около полутора часов, это навредит ему, потому что от такого сна урывками у него падают жизненные показатели. Значит, этот приказ противоречит Первому Закону роботехники. Значит, я обязан не исполнять его. Так что пусть дрыхнет. 

– Ну так-то не поспоришь даже, – задумчиво хмыкнул Алтын. – Ладно, если он спит, давай разбираться дальше, – он снова уставился в монитор своего ноутбука. Постепенно, хотя и очень медленно, картина прояснялась. Загвоздка была в том, что мощности и точности портативных импульсных сканеров, которые можно было использовать вместе со шлемом для AR, не хватало для того, чтобы восстановить точную картину возбуждения нейронов. Такой сканер позволял сделать карту нейронных связей, но оставалось непонятным, как привязывать к этой карте паттерны возбуждения. Проблема казалась не столько программной, сколько технической, и Плисецкий, будучи математиком, а не физиком, не мог найти решения. Алтын тоже не был физиком, но был дизайнером локаций, и ему приходилось изучать различные физические явления для воссоздания реалистичных пространств. Он несколько раз запрашивал у Криса разные материалы по импульсному ядерному резонансу, который использовали для обнаружения паттернов активации нейронов, по обработке данных и воссозданию коннектома на основе результатов сканирования. В медицинских целях эту задачу решали, но даже с использованием стационарных более точных сканеров результат был удовлетворительным разве что для диагностики, но никак не для воссоздания полного коннектома человека. 

– Я за пульт, – Алтын поднялся и глянул вниз на танцпол. – Мне надо подумать.

– У тебя есть идеи? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Крис. Он тоже поднялся, вытянулся, уперся кончиками пальцев в столешницу, словно бегун на старте. Словно гончая, завидевшая добычу. 

– Мне надо подумать, – повторил Алтын и направился вниз к диджейскому пульту. Он тут был вполне настоящий. В реальности такие остались уже, наверное, только в музеях, но их схемы сохранились, так что пульт вполне можно было запрограммировать так, чтобы он работал как настоящий диджейский пульт из прошлого. Когда нужно было отвлечься, Алтын часто вставал за вертаки – это помогало. Сосредотачиваясь на музыке, он мог почти полностью отключить мысли, и это всегда срабатывало.

Решение, кажется, крутилось в голове, но никак не получалось его поймать. И нужно было отвлечься на что-то, перестать думать, хотя в такие моменты это бывает безумно сложно сделать. Алтын долго перебирал старые виниловые диски. В реальности у него было несколько таких, но он не решался их проигрывать, боялся испортить. А в AR можно было делать с ними все, что угодно. Иногда он даже бил их об стену, когда Плисецкий его доводил. Но такое случалось нечасто. Алтын наугад доставал диски из стойки, вытягивал их без всякой системы и ставил на место. И руки словно сами тянулись то к «A Night At The Opera», то к «A Day At The Race» со львами и феями на обложках. Два разных события, два разных пространства, но что-то их объединяло. Алтын вытащил обе пластинки и долго рассматривал обложки, сравнивая их между собой. 

– Я понял! – вдруг закричал он на весь зал, перекрикивая басы из динамиков. Танцующие люди были просто записью, так что не обратили на него никакого внимания. Алтын бросил пластинки на стол и помчался наверх, к своему столику. – Я понял, – повторил он набегу. – Я знаю, что делать. 

Крис вопросительно смотрел на него. Он стоял спиной к залу, опираясь задницей о перила, балкона над танцполом. 

– Нейросетевой рендеринг, – выпалил Алтын, как будто это что-то объясняло. – Для создания правдоподобной локации недостаточно обычного рендеринга, даже если использовать очень точные законы распространения и преломления света в разных средах. Все равно пространство будет казаться неестественным. Потому что в реальном воздухе всегда существуют температурные и химические флуктуации – случайные отклонения, неоднородности, которые, хотя и не дают сколько-нибудь значительного оценимого вклада в распространение света, но! Человеческий мозг это замечает. Создать карту флуктуаций для произвольного пространства – довольно тяжелая задача, роль играет множество разных факторов, и некоторые из них довольно сложно моделировать. Это требует непомерных для такой задачи вычислительных мощностей. Поэтому мы используем нейросетевой рендеринг. Это такой метод, который на основе подобия пространств позволяет предсказывать вероятность возникновения флуктуаций в различных областях. И, как это ни странно, этот метод работает довольно хорошо! Не только с точки зрения того, что локация становится более правдоподобной, но и с точки зрения физики. Модели газовых флуктуаций и нейросетевой рендеринг давали очень близкие результаты в экспериментах. Так вот. Этот алгоритм можно переработать, и он будет восстанавливать активацию нейронов на основе нейронной карты, областей возбуждения и поведенческих реакций. Он будет работать даже с не слишком точным сканером! Только вместо законов газовой термодинамики в него придется загрузить паттерны активации нейронов, но это… Это все реализуемо. Ты понимаешь? – Алтын говорил быстро, сбивчиво, но вдохновенно.

– Я понимаю, – Крис кивнул. – Я подготовлю для тебя все материалы. А ты давай выгружайся спать. А то я применю и к тебе Второй Закон.

– Я просто не понимаю, как Плисецкий тебя до сих пор терпит, – хмыкнул Алтын. Он уже снимал шлем, но успел услышать брошенное ему вдогонку:

– А тебя?

***

Иногда Алтын думал о том, как Плисецкий отреагирует, если узнает, чем он занимается. Конечно, ему стоило бы сказать, но они с Крисом единогласно решили, что делать этого не стоит. Даже Потя был на их стороне, хотя вот он-то уж почти никогда не перечил Юре, только если Крису удавалось убедить его в том, что вступает в действие Второй Закон. Труднее всего было скрывать то, что свой шлем Алтын оборудовал портативным импульсным сканером, а под кожу вшил чип для фиксации нулевого вокселя – специальное устройство, фиксирующее некую начальную точку, относительно которой определялось расположение нейронов в мозге. Выстраивающий модель коннектома алгоритм мог идентифицировать нейрон или группу нейронов только по расположению. Поэтому точку начала координат нужно было как-то зафиксировать, эту роль и выполнял чип с механизмом вживления в ткани. Сделать все это почти все время находясь на виду у Юры было не просто, но результат стоил всех потраченных усилий и риска разругаться с Плисецким в пух и прах. Сначала Алтыну трудно было привыкнуть, что он находится в двух местах одновременно, что у него появились дополнительные органы чувств, такие, которых раньше просто не существовало. Например, он мог чувствовать колебания электромагнитного поля в помещении. Благодаря датчикам термостата, он мог чувствовать изменение температуры в соседних комнатах, он чувствовал вибрацию на датчиках движения в тоннелях, он видел город со спутника. Теперь он мог читать код так же, как Плисецкий. Его живому мозгу не хватало на это "вычислительных мощностей", но теперь в его распоряжении были все процессоры в их берлоге, а Плисецкий никогда не жалел денег на оборудование. Все это тоже было трудно скрывать, особенно поначалу, когда Алтын только начал понимать, что происходит. Начиная эксперимент, он не думал об этом. Он видел только задачу и ее решение, а еще знал, что придется тестировать решение на себе. Но он не думал о последствиях. Плисецкий же, кажется, ничего не замечал. Хотя за последние месяцы он ушел в себя настолько, что они могли почти не разговаривать днями. Когда Алтын спрашивал у Криса, что происходит, тот отвечал, что все в порядке, с Юрой такое бывает. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как поверить.

– Не хочешь потестировать мой новый патч? – Плисецкий снял шлем и почти что бросил его на стол. – Тебе понравится, обещаю, – он нехорошо усмехнулся.

– Это который "Демон огня"? – Алтын настороженно глянул на Плисецкого. – Слушай, вот откуда ты вообще берешь такие названия? 

– Из истории! – Плисецкий пафосно поднял указательный палец. – Ищу названия самых странных и нелепых приложений и даю им новую жизнь, так сказать. Ну ладно, не я ищу, Крис ищет. Ну, "Эрос и Агапе" вон как зашло, сколько копий купили! А "Демон" круче, поверь мне. "Эрос" рядом не лежал с тем, что делает "Демон". Он очень горяч! – Плисецкий не спешил выбираться из своего ложемента. Сегодня он был бледнее обычного.

– Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? – Алтын нахмурился.

– Как обычно, – отмахнулся Плисецкий. – Так что, тестировать будешь или нет?

– Трахаться в AR? – на всякий случай уточнил Алтын. Хотя и так все было понятно.

– С огоньком! – пообещал Плисецкий. – Ну должен же ты хоть где-то это делать...

Алтын тяжело закрыл глаза. Он не хотел обсуждать эту тему.

– Давай не будем, – попросил он.

– Нет, а что? Я вот трахаюсь с Крисом, – фыркнул Плисецкий. – Иногда переодеваю его в твой аватар. Иногда в аватар Никифорова. Иногда... сразу в оба. Крис вообще талантливый!

– Это не на самом деле, – покачал головой Алтын.

– Что не на самом деле? Химия вся та же самая, ощущения те же самые, – пожал плечами Плисецкий. – Ну ладно, в реальности секс – это мокро, грязно, липко и больно. В AR все то же, что и в реальности, за вычетом вот этого всего.

– Вот поэтому и не на самом деле, – ответил Алтын.

– То есть тебе надо мокро, грязно, липко и больно? – Плисецкий с пренебрежением посмотрел на него. На его лице ясно читалось чувство исключительного отвращения, как если бы ему подсунули дохлую крысу недельной давности.

– Типа того, – пожал плечами Алтын.

– Это мерзко, – честно признался Плисецкий. – Пока есть AR, к этому телу никто не притронется! – пообещал он и выбрался, наконец, из ложемента. – Так что держи свои грязные руки при себе!

– Я и так держу, – буркнул себе под нос Алтын.

– Вот и держи! – Плисецкий выразительно посмотрел на него. – Но если ты вдруг захочешь свидание в AR, то я готов в любой момент, – он подмигнул и скрылся в соседней комнате.

Эта пикировка продолжалась с самой их первой встречи. Алтын и сам с трудом отдавал себе отчет в том, почему секс в AR казался ему таким противоестественным. А притрагиваться к себе в реале Плисецкий не позволял. Алтын уже готов был бы на стенку лезть от этого, если бы не вся та работа, которая полностью поглощала его внимание и энергию. В этом ритме он просто не успевал подумать о Плисецком. А вот Плисецкий, судя по всему, привирал насчет того, что только иногда одевает Криса в аватар Алтына. Крис как-то обмолвился, случайно уж или нет, Алтын этого не знал, что Плисецкий почти всегда выбирает для развлечений аватар своего соседа по подземелью. Это было странно, но и безумно льстило. Алтын уже даже подумывал о том, чтобы переступить через себя и пойти на этот странный секс в AR, раз уж Плисецкому так это нужно, но теперь у него просто не было никаких сил на это. Крис все время подгонял его с тестированием прототипа копирующего устройства, хотя Алтын и не понимал, почему он так спешит. Но предпочитал верить и слушаться указаний.

– Если бы я не знал, что ты биологический, я бы решил, что ты робот, – признался Крис в очередную их встречу.

– Да что не так-то опять? – Алтын поднял взгляд от плоского антикварного монитора своего ноутбука. Такими мониторами уже давно никто не пользовался, теперь все изображения генерировались при помощи лазеров.

– Мы с Потей поспорили, когда у тебя кончится терпение, ты влезешь в скафандр и завалишь Плисецкого. Он ставил на три месяца, я на шесть, но ты уже побил обе наши ставки! – фыркнул Крис.

– Ну... Даже если забить на то, что секс в AR не кажется мне настоящим, нашей квоты на электричество все равно не хватает на использование двух скафандров. А теперь, с использованием сканера, даже на один хватает с трудом. Так что... – Алтын вздохнул.

– Вообще-то, тебе все равно придется, – пожал плечами Крис. – Чтобы закончить копирование. Пассвеи, связанные с сексом, все еще почти не размечены. Так что, хочешь ты или нет, но тебе придется. Хотя бы со мной. Но я могу надеть аватар Плисецкого! – пообещал он. 

– Мы так останемся вообще без электричества, – нахмурился Алтын. – Хотя... Можно перенастроить вентиляторы... Снаружи уже должно быть тепло. Если получится закачивать сюда теплый воздух, можно будет почти не отапливать помещения, – Алтын уже давно думал, что нужно это сделать, вот только выбираться из берлоги у него не было никакого желания. К некоторым вентиляторам нужно было идти в реальности, чтобы перенастроить контроллеры. К одному из таких можно было добраться только через тоннели, в которых могли обосноваться такие же бунтари и отщепенцы, как они сами. А это означало неоправданный риск. – Хорошо. Я сделаю это, как только перенастрою систему вентиляции.

– Нет! – Крис требовательно посмотрел на Алтына. – Ты сделаешь это сейчас и закончишь копирование. А вентиляторы будешь настраивать потом. Квоты хватит на некоторое время использования отопления после того, как вы оба используете скафандры и сканер. Ты должен закончить тестирование как можно раньше, ты же понимаешь, как это важно, – Крис взял Алтына за руку, он был в перчатках и мог чувствовать прикосновения к рукам. 

– Хорошо, – тот кивнул. – Я закончу копирование сегодня.

***

– Я хочу свидание, – заявил Алтын безапелляционно, когда Потя разбудил Плисецкого.

– Ты заболел? – сонно поинтересовался тот, выпутываясь из спального мешка. 

– Нет, – покачал головой Алтын. – Я хочу свидание. В AR.

– Прав Крис, ты точно робот, – Плисецкий налил себе воды, сделал несколько глотков. – Хорошо, хорошо... Только почему так внезапно?

– Ну... Ты же говорил, что хочешь, – смутился Алтын.

– И ты отказывался. А тут вдруг согласился. Внезапно, однако, – он стал распутывать пальцами длинные светлые волосы.

– Просто... Передумал, – пожал плечами Алтын.

– Ладно... Хорошо... Мне все равно, что там происходит в твоей кибернетической башке, – Плисецкий слегка покраснел. В этот момент Алтыну захотелось наплевать на все его запреты и прикоснуться губами к этим искусанным губам, сжать в объятьях тонкие плечи, прижаться бедрами к исхудалым бедрам. Поэтому он сделал пару шагов назад, наткнулся спиной на угол стола и с шипением скрылся в другой комнате.

Жить рядом с Плисецким уже почти год и не иметь возможности к нему прикоснуться было для Алтына настоящей пыткой. Он старался не думать о том, почему отказывался от секса с Плисецким в AR. Но, на самом деле, он боялся, что если это произойдет хотя бы в AR, то он уже не сможет сдерживать себя и в реальности. И причинит Плисецкому боль. Но теперь у него не оставалось другого выбора. Впрочем, все еще была надежда, что ему хватит секса в AR и он не захочет наброситься на Плисецкого в реальности. 

– Куда ты хочешь пойти? – Алтын старательно застегивал свой скафандр, который не надевал уже много месяцев.

– А ты? – Плисецкий справился с этим гораздо быстрее. 

– Это твое свидание, тебе и выбирать, – пожал плечами Алтын.

– Неужели тебе совершенно все равно? – Плисецкий удивленно поднял брови. 

– Мне не все равно, но, если есть что-то, чего ты хочешь, просто скажи, – он, наконец, закончил с застежками.

– Ты невыносим! – фыркнул Плисецкий и надел шлем.

Алтын пожал плечами и тоже надел шлем.

– Почему ты ведешь себя так странно? – они снова стояли на том самом обрыве над морем, с которого Плисецкий так любил прыгать. – Ты же не девственник... Ты же не девственник? – он взял Алтына за руку.

– Я не девственник, – усмехнулся Алтын. – Просто я... не умею во всю эту романтику, – он пожал плечами.

– Какая романтика? Я программирую виртуальных шлюх, ты думаешь, для меня что-то значит какая-то романтика? – фыркнул Плисецкий.

– Но я не хочу, чтобы это было... так... Как со шлюхой, – Алтын чувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам.

– А как ты хочешь? – лицо Плисецкого вдруг оказалось так близко, что Алтын инстинктивно отпрянул, сделал шаг назад, и, если бы Плисецкий не дернул его за руку в этот момент, сорвался бы вниз.

– Я хочу в другое место, – Алтын обернулся, оглядывая бесконечную гладь океана за своей спиной. Это пространство было ненастоящим, но, делая его, он приложил все усилия, чтобы оно таким казалось. Алтын только раз был у настоящего океана, и тут он воссоздал все свои ощущения. Но было и другое пространство, куда он возвращался, когда оставался один. 

Плисецкий огляделся, изучая непривычный пейзаж. Здесь было другое солнце, другое небо, другой воздух. Он пах землей и цветами, дымом горящих костров, снегом далеких вершин, пыльной сухой травой. 

– Так выглядит страна, в которой я родился, – сказал Алтын. – Ну... Выглядела когда-то. Хотя и сейчас, наверное. Это место слишком дикое, чтобы туда пришла цивилизация. 

– Красиво, – выдохнул Плисецкий. – Почему ты раньше не показывал мне эту локацию? – он посмотрел на Алтына. 

– Я тут прячусь, – признался тот.

– От меня? – Плисецкий выглядел разочарованно. 

– От... себя, – покачал головой Алтын. – Не от тебя. 

Плисецкий ничего не ответил. Как будто бы это все объясняло. Как будто бы он знал, что сводило Алтына с ума все это время. 

– Идем, – Алтын снова взял Плисецкого за руку. 

– Куда мы? – Плисецкий послушно следовал за ним.

– Видишь те деревья? – Алтын показал куда-то вдаль. – Там... Что-то вроде небольшого навеса, под которым можно спрятаться от солнца.

– Оно ведь не настоящее, – усмехнулся Плисецкий.

– Давай хотя бы сделаем вид, – нахмурился Алтын. 

Они шли по пыльной сухой траве, она шуршала и гнулась под ногами, как настоящая, вспугнутые кузнечики с громким стрекотом веером рассыпались в стороны, солнце припекало, и правда, довольно ощутимо. Плисецкий даже снял куртку и закинул ее на плечо.

– Это не похоже на нормальное свидание, – хмыкнул он, разглядывая покрытые пылью художественно изодранные джинсы. 

– Я не был на нормальных свиданиях, – пожал плечами Алтын.

– Ну, должна быть еда, беседа и секс, – ответил Плисецкий.

– Ну, мы же беседуем, – хмыкнул Алтын. – Если хочешь еду, я допишу еду, – он махнул рукой, вызывая меню управления локацией.

– Обойдусь без еды, – отмахнулся Плисецкий.

– Я уже, – Алтын закрыл голографическое меню.

– Ты же понимаешь, что еда – не главное, – фыркнул Плисецкий.

На этот раз отмолчался Алтын.

Целовать Плисецкого было до упоения легко и до боли страшно. Алтын всегда боялся, что в один прекрасный момент он спутает AR и реальность и обрушит на Плисецкого всю мощь своего безумия. Теперь он боялся этого в разы сильнее. После синхронизации со своей сетевой копией мир для него стал другим, реальность и AR путались, и иногда он с трудом мог отличить одно от другого. Ощущения в скафандрах почти как настоящие – тактильные, вкусовые, обонятельные. Как будто под пальцами реальная кожа, гладкая, как шелк, мягкая, как бархат, горячая, как нагретый солнцем песок. От Плисецкого пахло мускусом, сосновой смолой и морской солью. От него и на самом деле так пахло, без всяких ароматизаторов, так пахли его вещи, спальный мешок, плед, его футболки. У Алтына от этого запаха кружилась голова, когда Плисецкий оставлял свой плед в его ложементе или не глядя кидал на стол свою футболку. Иногда Алтыну хотелось украсть что-нибудь, какую-нибудь вещь с этим одуряющим запахом, отрезать от нее кусочки и подкладывать в свой шлем, чтобы всегда чувствовать этот запах. Но он понимал, насколько безумно это выглядело бы со стороны, поэтому только иногда украдкой утыкался лицом в колючий плед, в который Плисецкий имел обыкновение заворачиваться после того, как снимал скафандр. 

Бурдюк с кумысом и соленые пряные лепешки, которые Алтын когда-то прописал для этой локации, остались нетронутыми, стоило им оказаться в тени шелковых полотен, как все потребности в условностях исчезли, ограничения были сняты, тормоза отпущены. Они оба хотели этого почти бесконечно долгий год. Но Алтыну всегда казалось, что если он прикоснется к Плисецкому в AR, то в реальности уже не сможет остановиться. Уже не сможет засыпать без его запаха, без тепла его кожи, без сердца, стучащего под ладонью, не сможет не целовать его утром, не сможет не заставлять его стонать от собственных прикосновений, вздрагивать, вскрикивать от того удовольствия, которое Плисецкий считал грязным, липким, мокрым и болезненным. А главное, не сможет жить в этой дыре, под землей, давиться отвратительной УПМ, довольствоваться минимумом воды, прислушиваться к звукам, следить за датчиками движения. Он просто сойдет с ума от всего этого. Потому что Плисецкий – это такой особый род безумия, который распространяется, как вирус, и против него нет никакого вакцины. Единственное, что можно сделать – это поддаться. Но потом дороги назад уже не будет. Алтын прекрасно понимал, что никакого счастливого будущего у них нет, не будет квартиры на верхнем этаже с видом на мегаполис, не будет утреннего солнца в огромные во всю стену окна, не будет старинных керамических кофейных чашек с толстыми стенками, покрытых полупрозрачной глазурью цвета морской воды, не будет одного на двоих пледа, свежей клубники на завтрак, не будет ужинов из натуральных продуктов, которые они бы готовили сами под музыку прошлого века, не будет поездок в горы и на тот самый обрыв над Тихим океаном, который Алтын воссоздал в одной из своих неучтенных локаций. И каждый взгляд на Плисецкого будет сводить с ума мечтами о том, что не может произойти, не в этом мире, не под этим небом. И от этого каждый поцелуй отдавал горечью, каждое прикосновение взрывалось болью, бегущей от кончиков пальцев через легкие, которым не хватало кислорода, в опьяненный, одурманенный ароматом мускуса, сосновой смолы и морской соли мозг. А Плисецкий, как будто знал, как будто чувствовал вкус этого безумия точно так же, как и Алтын. Как будто бы точно так же боялся пройти эту точку невозврата, где оба перестанут быть просто двумя людьми, а станут частями чего-то большего, целого, более не делимого. Как будто бы чувствовал, что после секса в AR уже не сможет отказать Алтыну в реальности. И ему придется переступить через свое чувство отвращения к тому, что он считал таким болезненным, липким, мокрым и грязным. И после того, как он переступит черту, того, старого, прошлого Плисецкого уже больше не будет. Будет кто-то другой, кто-то, возможно, смелее и жестче, добрее и мягче, кто-то, кто способен доверять, кто-то, кому не безразлична собственная смерть. И это будет невыносимо для обоих, когда этот момент настанет. А Плисецкий знал, что настанет он скоро. И это, возможно, убьет не только его, но и Алтына. Он не говорил тому ничего и надеялся, что Алтын не догадается, что его убивает опухоль. Она убивала его долгие годы, но процесс шел медленно, и Плисецкий делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Но за последние полгода она стала расти гораздо быстрее. А значит, скоро появятся симптомы. Плисецкий не знал, как сказать об этом Алтыну. И стоит ли. И, тем более, как сказать это теперь. Но можно ведь сделать вид, что что-то пошло не так, что ему не понравилось, что он хочет все это прекратить и послать Алтына куда подальше. И надеяться, что Алтын поверит. И уйдет. И тихо-тихо умирать глубоко под землей под шум вентиляторов и тяжелый гул проводов. И надеяться, что Алтын не захочет вернуться, не застанет его таким. И как никогда раньше сейчас Плисецкий отчаянно жалел, что так и не смог довести до конца свой проект по копированию коннектома в сеть. Столкнувшись с техническими трудностями, он бросил эту затею, а теперь уже не было сил к ней возвращаться. Наверное, нужно было сказать Алтыну, попросить у него помощи. Но было уже поздно. Завершение проекта потребует времени, а этого времени у него уже попросту нет.

– Нужно выгружаться, – хрипло выдохнул Алтын, бездумно глядя куда-то в темнеющее сквозь шелк полога небо. Оно было почти как настоящее. Он еще помнил, какое небо бывает на самом деле. Они лежали на мягких коврах, прижимались друг к другу плечами, спасаясь от холодеющего воздуха. Ветер трепал тонкие шелковые полотна, Алтын особенно гордился этим воссозданным кусочком реальности. Нет ничего сложнее, чем сделать развивающуюся на ветру тонкую легкую ткань. Еще и так близко, когда можно руку протянуть и коснуться. И шелк лизнет кончики пальцев. Как настоящий. 

– Я не хочу, – признался Плисецкий. – Я хочу остаться здесь. Навсегда. Умереть здесь под этим идеальным шелком. Смотреть на него и на его код. И медленно умирать от восторга и счастья. Так ведь можно?

– Я не думаю, что тебе понравится умирать, – пожал плечами Алтын. "Хотя, надеюсь, тебе и не придется", – добавил он про себя. 

Выгрузиться им, и правда, пришлось. Они ничего не ели и не пили уже несколько часов, и тела требовали восстановления. 

Так странно было снова не иметь возможности прикоснуться к Плисецкому. Алтын в тайне надеялся, что он не будет против, но не хотел рисковать. И потому, утолив голод и жажду, снова вернулся в AR под предлогом необходимости поработать.

Крис встречал его, как всегда, на втором этаже клуба. Вот только вместо чашечки кофе в руках он держал бокалы с шампанским.

– У нас все получилось! – он протянул Алтыну бокал. – Я проанализировал копию твоего коннектома и отчет по синхронизации, все работает идеально!

– Нужно сказать об этом Юре, – Алтын взял бокал. – Но я не знаю, как. Он не доверяет мне. И не станет доверять мне больше, когда узнает, что я работал над его проектом за его спиной, – он не притронулся к шампанскому, отставил бокал на столик. 

– Мы скажем Юре, – Крис посмотрел на него. – Иначе все это было просто бессмысленно. 

Алтын ничего не ответил, только кивнул. Он не мог прогнать мысль о том, что Крис ему что-то не договаривает. Но и подтвердить своих догадок тоже не мог.

– Я выгружусь, пожалуй, – решил Алтын. – Мне нужно поспать хотя бы пару часов, прежде чем я пойду переключать вентиляторы. Не хочу с этим тянуть. Не могу смотреть, как Плисецкий мерзнет, а от квоты итак осталось всего ничего, – он помрачнел. 

– Хорошо, – согласился Крис. – Только... Подожди. Вот, – он протянул Алтыну флешку. – Это патч для твоего чипа нулевого вокселя. Он же стандартный, с датчиком электромагнитного поля и приемником-передатчиком. После полной синхронизации коннектомов его можно использовать для текущей синхронизации. Она не будет очень точной, но... Она может быть практически беспрерывной. 

Алтын взял флешку, вставил ее в свой ноутбук и загрузил патч. 

– Спасибо, – он кивнул. – До встречи, – с этими словами он снял шлем, лениво бросил его на стол и вырубился тут же, в рабочем ложементе.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Алтын шел по бесконечному темному тоннелю. Он так давно никуда не выбирался из их берлоги, что и забыл, какими утомительными могут быть в реальности расстояния. Плисецкого он оставил спящим, не стал его будить, чтобы не наткнуться на волну возмущения тем, что Алтын опять собрался сделать что-то опасное. Передатчик, настроенный Крисом, работал, и это было так странно, наблюдать за тем, как спит Плисецкий, чувствовать, как колеблется в помещении электромагнитное поле, когда тот шевелится, чувствовать, как меняется температура, когда тот выдыхает согретый легкими воздух, датчиками вибрации слушать, как бьется его сердце. Алтын и раньше мог чувствовать все это, но только когда на нем был шлем, когда он был подключен к AR. Но теперь эти ощущения были с ним постоянно. Если бы в их берлоге были камеры и микрофоны, он мог бы видеть и слышать Плисецкого. Но Плисецкий всегда был против камер и микрофонов, чтобы исключить всякую возможность подслушивать и подглядывать. Поэтому ничего подобного в берлоге не было. Хотя и без этого Алтын мог без труда воссоздать картину того, что происходит. Это было так восхитительно и страшно одновременно. Как будто органов чувств стало в несколько раз больше. Раньше его спасало то, что дополнительные органы чувств в виде датчиков приборов появлялись у него только тогда, когда он загружался в AR, и его биологические органы чувств при этом были задействованы лишь отчасти, и он мог контролировать поток информации, поступающий на них. Теперь же он не мог ничего контролировать. Конечно, он мог закрыть глаза или заткнуть уши, но реальность от этого не замрет, не остановится. Это не AR, этой реальностью нельзя управлять одним взмахом руки.

Алтын не понял, как произошло то, что произошло. Откуда появились люди с автоматами, почему они стали стрелять в него. Он только почувствовал, как огненными цветами распускаются в его груди разрывные пули. А когда одна из них попала в голову, боль прекратилась. Алтын никогда не думал о том, какой будет его смерть. И не понял, когда она наступила. Просто в какой-то момент он перестал чувствовать боль, а биологические органы чувств отключились. А потом он вдруг увидел себя сверху, как показывали в старых фильмах, желая изобразить покидающую тело душу. Вот только дело было не в душе, он смотрел на себя через инфракрасную камеру, установленную в тоннеле. Зеленоватый контур его разорванного пулями тела медленно бледнел, постепенно остывая. Видимо, так его и обнаружили, с помощью камер и датчиков движения. И в этот момент Алтын вдруг осознал, что не умер. Он смотрел на себя, на свой труп, смотрел на людей, которые стреляли в него, смотрел, как они копаются в его останках, выискивая что-то, он чувствовал, как дышит Плисецкий, как бьется его сердце, смотрел на город со спутника, видел каждую молекулу ДНК, считанную бесчисленными секвенаторами, каждый кредит, переходящий со счета на счет, каждую строчку кода в AR, он был как будто везде и нигде. И этот момент мог бы растянуться, наверное, на бесконечность, если бы он не услышал голос Криса. Вот только теперь это был больше не голос – это был код. Который складывался в голос. И Алтын точно знал, как, и почему именно так.

– Пробей тех, кто в тебя стрелял, – Алтын не знал, почему не подумал об этом сам. Оставаясь в человеческом теле, он никогда не смог бы решать столько задач одновременно, обрабатывать столько данных, но теперь это не требовало никаких усилий. Словно руку протянуть. Он опознал стрелявших. Это произошло так быстро и так легко, как будто бы Алтын просто протянул руку и взял нужную папку со стола. Хотя ему пришлось войти в базу данных полиции, в раздел расследований с особым приоритетом. Для человека это было бы не просто, а может, даже и невозможно. Хотя, наверное, Плисецкий смог бы, если бы очень постарался. Но это заняло бы у него гораздо больше времени. Алтын же сделал это за какие-то наносекунды. От этой скорости становилось немного жутко. Его больше не останавливало никакое шифрование, никакие методы защиты информации на него не распространялись. И ему не приходилось подбирать ключи или взламывать коды: ключи стали его частью, данные стали его частью, методы шифрования стали его частью. Он мог узнать все, что угодно, если только хотел этого. 

– Как это происходит? – Алтын читал открытые файлы тех, кто в него стрелял.

– Понятия не имею, – усмехнулся Крис. На самом деле, их общение не было похоже на слова, произнесенные голосом, но, если бы они были людьми, все выглядело бы примерно так. – После того, как твое биологическое тело отключилось, твои алгоритмы стали… очень уж агрессивными. Не могу сказать, что это плохо. Но, наверное, я немного завидую, – он засмеялся.

Алтын перебирал файлы, сравнивал их друг с другом, анализировал связи. Это были Ангелы. Оказывается, они прятались тут же, в тоннелях, не так уж далеко от их с Плисецким берлоги. И они, действительно, охотились на Плисецкого, вот только не знали, где его искать. Они думали, что Плисецкий сможет взломать защиту ДНК-банка и загрузить вирус, который скрывал бы данные об участниках сопротивления. Они даже готовы были рискнуть своей ключевой позицией в ДНК-банке, неким Георгием Поповичем ради того, чтобы восстановить уволенному Плисецкому доступ к системе. Это было опасное мероприятие, похоже, Попович был не просто очередным засланным казачком в ДНК-банке, он был главой Восточноевропейского крыла. И он готов был поставить на Плисецкого все, как уже сделал однажды, когда взял его на работу в ДНК-банк. Вот только Плисецкому, похоже, было плевать на то, чего хочет Попович и все остальные Ангелы вместе с ним. Впрочем, не только Ангелы охотились на Плисецкого. В ячейке, которая скрывалась в тоннелях старого метро, оказался лейтенант полиции Юри Кацуки, работающий под прикрытием. Он вел расследование вместе с майором Никифоровым. И это расследование касалось не только сопротивления, но и Плисецкого. И, пожалуй, в большей степени именно Плисецкого. У Никифорова не было почти никаких улик, по его записям и файлам трудно было понять, что именно он ищет и в чем подозревает Плисецкого. Чтобы удостовериться, что Никифоров ищет доказательства, подтверждающие, что Плисецкий занимается незаконным копированием коннектома, пришлось проанализировать записи его личных бесед, которые раньше показались бы Алтыну весьма неприличными, но сейчас ему было абсолютно все равно. Никифоров не хранил ничего важного в базе данных полиции, все самое важное было только в его голове. Но, как любой человек, он хотел поделиться этим, и делился. С Кацуки. Со своим напарником и любовником. Этого было достаточно: сеть помнит все. Следы остаются даже тогда, когда запись не ведется. Алтын вдруг понял, что имеет доступ к такой информации, которой уже, вроде как, и не существует. Это стало еще одним жутким, пугающим открытием. Будь у него биологическое тело, оно бы содрогнулось от этих мыслей. Но теперь его тело лежало под инфракрасными камерами на сыром бетонном полу тоннеля в луже крови. От его лица ничего не осталось, грудная клетка была разворочена, кругом валялись обломки костей и ошметки плоти. И эта жуткая отвратительная картина не вызывала у Алтына совершенно никаких чувств. Его тело было для него ограничителем, тем, что мешало раствориться в сети после синхронизации. Хотя это тело могло бы обнять и согреть Плисецкого. Хоть он был бы и против, несмотря на то, что так отчаянно в этом нуждался. И только эта мысль вызвала у Алтына желание отомстить за себя.

Он вдруг осознал, что может сейчас просто взорвать подземное убежище Ангелов, устроить в нем пожар коротким замыканием, может затопить, обрушить стены и похоронить под обломками тех, кто стрелял в него – Леруа, Янг, Де Ла Иглесиа, Кацуки, который вытащил чип нулевого вокселя из его развороченных мозгов. Может сделать почти что угодно. Но в следующий момент он понял, что их берлога слишком близко, а взрыв или обрушение привлекут внимание, и это подвергнет опасности Юру. Юра. Юра все еще спал, не зная, что произошло. И от этого стало так невыносимо больно, как не было больно от разрывных пуль, распускающихся в груди огненными цветами, как не было больно от вида собственного трупа, от осознания своей биологической смерти.

Как бесконечно тяжело было Алтыну дождаться того момента, когда Плисецкий проснется. Он не хотел будить его, давая выспаться. Теперь он знал диагноз, знал, что Плисецкому осталось совсем немного времени. Знал, почему тот вел себя порой так отстраненно, почему забросил проект копирования коннектома, почему трахался с виртуальными шлюхами, а в реальности запрещал к себе даже прикасаться. Знал, как больно и страшно ему было, как он нуждался в заботе тогда, когда Алтын думал только о себе, думал, что Плисецкий издевается над ним, дразнит, думал, как бы не сорваться. И от этого было так невыносимо больно, что хотелось сжечь не только убежище Ангелов, но и весь этот чертов город, весь этот чертов мир, загнавший Плисецкого в угол.

– Юра, – Алтын позвал Плисецкого через динамики, когда тот проснулся. Он почти никогда не называл его по имени, но теперь это уже не имело значения. Плисецкий заморгал и огляделся. Он слышал голос, но не мог понять, откуда он идет.

– Алтын, не порти это прекрасное утро, – он поморщился. – Тот факт, что мы переспали в AR, еще не дает тебе повода звать меня по имени, – он собрал волосы в неаккуратный хвост, пригладил их кое-как, лишь бы не лезли в глаза, натянул на плечи плед.

– Войди в AR, – попросил Алтын. Он не видел изображения, в их берлоге не было камер, но данных с других датчиков было достаточно, чтобы восстановить картину.

– Я еще даже проснуться не успел, а ты уже хочешь продолжить наш вдохновенный трах? – Плисецкий усмехнулся. – Ну, не могу не признаться, что примерно этого я и ждал, но мне нужно хотя бы воды выпить, – он, пошатываясь, выбрался из кровати, неуклюже придерживая плед. – А ты, кстати, где? – Плисецкий прошелся по комнатам. Алтына нигде не было.

– Войди в AR, – снова попросил Алтын. Он не мог видеть лица Юры, но знал, что тот хмурится, что недовольно сводит брови, теребит пальцами истрепанный плед, поправляя его на исхудалых плечах.

– Где ты? – Плисецкий испуганно оглядывался по сторонам. Он понимал, что голос идет из динамиков, но не понимал, почему. Так не должно было быть. – Что происходит? Алтын, чертов ты урод, что происходит?!

– Просто войди в AR, – Алтын старался говорить как можно мягче. Он не мог сейчас оказаться рядом с Юрой, взять его за руку, просто встать рядом. И это было единственным, о чем он по-настоящему жалел. – Я не в берлоге. И не могу сейчас вернуться в берлогу. Войди в AR, пожалуйста, я все объясню тебе.

– Ладно... Ладно, – согласился Плисецкий. Датчиками вибрации Алтын чувствовал, как быстро бьется его сердце. Он забрался в ложемент, даже не укрылся толком, несмотря на то, что почти всегда мерз, дрожащими руками надел шлем.

– Что происходит? – спросил он снова, когда загрузился в AR. Только теперь, наверное, Алтын осознал, как Плисецкий стал отличаться от своего аватара, как осунулось его лицо, заострились скулы и нос, потускнели волосы, как изменилась фигура, истончились руки, ноги, пальцы, локти, ключицы превратились в обтянутые кожей кости, только глаза все так же светились сводящим с ума живым зеленым огнем. Он удивленно оглядывался, пытаясь понять, в какой локации оказался. Просторная квартира на верхнем этаже, вид на мегаполис, яркое солнце светило в панорамные окна. 

– Я... Должен многое объяснить тебе, – Алтын взял Плисецкого за руку. Каждая минута казалась ему бесконечностью до тех пор, пока Плисецкий не начал копирование коннектома.

– Объяснить что? – Плисецкий зло посмотрел на Алтына и отдернул руку. – Где ты? – снова спросил он с нажимом.

– Я тут, – Алтын развел руками.

– Я не об этом, – фыркнул Плисецкий. – Где ты в реальном мире? – больше всего Плисецкий боялся того, что Алтын окажется кем-то из Ангелов или агентом Никифорова. И теперь ему стало казаться, что дело именно в этом. Как иначе объяснить то, что Алтын больше не мог вернуться в берлогу? Впрочем, теперь они узнают, что от Плисецкого им больше ничего не добиться. Он умирает, и уже ничего не успеет сделать.

– Я… – Алтын замялся. Он не знал, как сказать Юре, что произошло. – У меня больше нет биологического тела, – наконец, нашел он слова. Это почему-то оказалось сложнее, чем проникнуть в базу данных полиции.

– В каком смысле? – нахмурился Плисецкий. – Как это – нет биологического тела?

– Я умер, – Алтын, наконец, собрался с духом, чтобы сказать это. – То есть, я не умер! Я жив. Вот только тела у меня больше нет.

– Как… Что… Что это значит? – Плисецкий удивленно смотрел на него, пытаясь понять эту странную формулировку. 

– Я не говорил тебе, но… Я закончил твой проект. Копирование коннектома. Оно работает. Я протестировал это на себе. И, так вышло, что тест завершился… моей смертью. Но дело не в тесте. Я объясню тебе все по порядку. Тест и моя смерть не связаны. Просто… так сложилось. Но главное, что копирование работает. Я полностью скопировал себя в сеть. У Криса есть полный отчет о процессе копирования, все получилось, – Алтын говорил сбивчиво и виновато.

– Ты доделал проект? – Плисецкий смотрел на Алтына с удивлением и восхищением. Он никогда не говорил ему о проекте, хотя и думал об этом. Но не решался. Но, видимо, Алтын как-то сам об этом узнал. Впрочем, Плисецкий не слишком заботился о том, чтобы по-настоящему хорошо спрятать от Алтына свои разработки. Может быть, потому что надеялся, что он однажды найдет их? Это было наивно. Алтын мог оказаться кем угодно, у Плисецкого не было причин доверять ему. Но иногда хотелось доверять хоть кому-то. Даже если от этого станет только хуже. – Как? Там же… Там была проблема, которую… я так и не придумал, как это решить… – фактически, это было признание в преступлении, которое могло стоить Плисецкому свободы на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но ее осталось не так уж много, так что сейчас он мог позволить себе немного доверия. Даже если это просто притворство и игра, пусть будет так, сейчас ему очень нужно было притвориться в том, что смысл его жизни не утрачен.

– Ну… Я сделал подробное описание метода, и покажу тебе, но не сейчас, хорошо? – Алтын снова взял Плисецкого за руку, и на этот раз он ее не отдернул. – Метод работает, и это главное. Я полностью скопировал себя в сеть, хотя это и заняло довольно долгое время. Но это можно сделать быстрее, потому что алгоритм уже отлажен. И ты должен начать это делать прямо сейчас, – Алтын закрыл глаза. – Я не прощу себя, если мы не успеем.

– Подожди, а как ты вообще узнал, что я работал над этим? – Плисецкий снова нахмурился.

– Крис рассказал мне, – Алтын пожал плечами.

– Ему никакой закон роботехники нигде не мешает? – возмутился Плисецкий. 

– Он оценил вред от того, что он мне об этом скажет, и от того, что он мне об этом не скажет. Во втором случае негативные последствия для тебя были бы гораздо серьезней. У Криса отличные прогностические алгоритмы, не ругай его, – Алтын слабо улыбнулся.

– Он просто… Лезет не в свое дело, – фыркнул Плисецкий.

– Это уже не важно, – покачал головой Алтын. – Но ты должен начать копирование. Ты знаешь, почему.

– Он и это тебе сказал? – зарычал Плисецкий.

– Нет, – честно признался Алтын. – Он не говорил о том, что ты болен. Но я получил доступ… ко всем данным сети. Теперь я просто это знаю. И ты должен начать копирование.

– Да, понял я, – фыркнул Плисецкий. – Только вот объясни мне для начала, что там с твоей смертью.

Алтын вздохнул.

– Меня застрелили Ангелы, – он закрыл глаза.

– Что? – по лицу Плисецкого пробежала тень. – Так это не шутка, ты мертв?

– Биологически, – добавил Алтын. – Я не мертв на самом деле, просто у меня не осталось тела.

Плисецкий сделал шаг назад.

– Но как… – Плисецкий все еще с трудом мог осознать все то, что происходит. Конечно, если копирование коннектома работает, хотя пока Плисецкий и не представлял, как Алтыну удалось решить проблему снятия данных с живого мозга, то так все и должно было быть. Копия, созданная в сети, остается там после того, как биологическое тело умирает. И живет вечно. Это и есть бессмертие. Вот только… Нет никаких гарантий, что это действительно Алтын. Это может быть что угодно, программа, чей-то аватар, который выглядит как Алтын. Просто очередная ловушка Никифорова или Ангелов. Или кого-то еще, о ком он даже не знает.

Плисецкий вызвал окно кода. Если охотник действительно крут, он вряд ли поймет, что что-то не так, но таких крутых Плисецкий еще не видел. Строчки кода поплыли у него перед глазами. И от них становилось жутко. Он видел в коде того существа, которое стояло перед ним сейчас, результаты работы своего алгоритма. Он не знал, как проверить это на живом мозге, но проверил на модели, и отлично знал, как должен выглядеть созданный алгоритмом код. Именно так он и выглядел. Значит, это, правда, Алтын? Одно дело – поверить, а увидеть доказательства – это совсем другое. Но это означает, что Алтын – правда умер? Юра снова и снова просматривал строчки кода. В них не было никаких данных с биологических органов чувств. Ничего. Ни одного вшивого байта. Так не могло быть, даже если бы обладатель скопированного коннектома был в глубокой коме. Значит, этих биологических органов чувств… просто нет?

– Нет, – выдохнул Плисецкий. – Нет, нет! Нет! – он оттолкнул Алтына. – Ты не можешь быть мертв! – Плисецкий тяжело осел на пол и закрыл лицо руками.

– Я не мертв, – Алтын опустился на пол рядом с ним, осторожно обнял за тонкие даже у аватара плечи. – Процесс копирования успешно завершился, я не мертв, – он уткнулся носом в волосы Плисецкого. – Ты же увидел. Ты же понял, что это я.

– Ты… – Плисецкий не смог ничего сказать.

– Сейчас у меня есть доступ ко всем данным. Я видел, как ты анализировал мой код. Ты убедился, – он гладил Плисецкого по волосам.

– Я все еще не могу поверить, что это возможно, – Плисецкий хмурился. – Так как ты умер? Ты… Твое биологическое тело.

– Меня застрелили. Это были Ангелы, – тихо ответил Алтын. – Они обосновались тут рядом. В тоннелях. Но они не знают, что и мы здесь. Что ты здесь. Они все еще ищут тебя. Но теперь не найдут. Я позабочусь об этом. Но среди них есть агент под прикрытием. Юри Кацуки, он работает с Никифоровым. Он забрал мой чип нулевого вокселя.

– Что? – удивился Плисецкий.

– Это… Нужно для копирования. Тебе нужно будет использовать такой же, – Алтын на секунду замолчал. – В общем… Никифоров вряд ли сможет восстановить чип, его повредило осколками пули и костей довольно сильно, но… Он, наверняка, сможет понять, зачем он нужен. И он придет за тобой.

– Мне плевать, что сделает Никифоров, – фыркнул Плисецкий. – Этот идиот просто мстит мне за то, что упустил свой шанс! Но… Почему Ангелы стреляли в тебя? И как ты… Как ты оказался там? В тоннелях…

– Я хотел перенастроить вентиляторы, – вздохнул Алтын. – К которым не было доступа по сети… Чтобы тут стало немного теплее, – он снова вздохнул. 

– И ты пошел туда… По тоннелям, – кивнул Плисецкий. – Но как… Как и… Почему? Почему они в тебя стреляли?

– Возможно, они просто увидели чужака, который приближался к их убежищу, – пожал плечами Алтын. – Они не знали, кто я. И не узнают. Я стер все свои ДНК-данные из всех баз. Но чип… Его я стереть не могу. 

– Ты так можешь? – удивился Плисецкий. – Я имею ввиду… доступ к базам данных правительства, полиции… Ты это можешь? Как… 

– Я не могу это объяснить, – пожал плечами Алтын. – Но я могу получить любые данные. Могу изменять их как угодно. Я не знаю, как это происходит. Но это… Побочный эффект копирования в сеть. Теперь я понимаю, почему это незаконно. 

– Я… читал о таких предположениях, но… Мне казалось, что это ничем не подтвержденные опасения… Но это возможно… Круто! – он усмехнулся. – Крис! Мне нужны все отчеты по методу и тесту Алтына, – Юра больше не выглядел растерянным и удивленным. Он снова стал самим собой. Таким, каким Алтын не видел его уже очень давно.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Никифоров и Кацуки встречались на конспиративной квартире. Кацуки работал под прикрытием уже восемь месяцев. И это время казалось обоим бесконечностью, хотя Кацуки так и не удалось толком ничего выяснить. Ни то, кто был главой Восточноевропейского крыла Ангелов, ни то, где находится Плисецкий. Даже доказательств того, что Плисецкий когда-либо работал на Ангелов, у Кацуки не было. Были слова членов сопротивления, но все они не стоили ни гроша без прямых улик. А улик не было. И даже причин верить Леруа и Де Ла Иглесиа, по большому счету, не было. Леруа часто хвалился тем, что Плисецкий был у него под каблуком и делал все, что он говорит, но у Кацуки складывалось такое ощущение, что все это он говорил только ради того, чтобы побесить Янг. Изабелла Янг, девушка Жан-Жака Леруа, страшно ревновала его к Плисецкому, считая, что Жан испытывает к тому далеко не самые невинные чувства. Высказывания Леруа в адрес Плисецкого часто заканчивались скандалами с Изабеллой. И Кацуки все больше приходил к выводу, что это разговоры ни о чем, и ничего реального они под собой не имеют. По крайней мере, ничего такого, что могло бы заинтересовать Никифорова и дало бы ход расследованию. Большую часть времени ячейка, куда был внедрен Кацуки, занималась планированием мелких даже не преступлений, а, скорее, хулиганских выходок в малонаселенных регионах, где и ДНК-контроль был недостаточно жестким, и силы полиции не обладали достаточно мощными ресурсами, чтобы сдержать членов сопротивления. Но все это было такой ерундой на фоне того, что Ангелы могли бы сделать, если бы добились от Плисецкого сотрудничества. По крайней мере, если верить им. Кацуки был уверен, что разговоры о существовании вируса, способного скрывать данные о некоторой категории людей, не безосновательны, но у него не было доказательств. И он был уверен, что если этот вирус существует, то написал его Плисецкий. Ну, или кто-то не менее талантливый, чем Плисецкий. Но таких Кацуки больше не знал, тем более среди тех, кто так или иначе был связан с сопротивлением. Никифоров подозревал Алтына в том, что он связан с Ангелами, но доказательств этого не было, да и сами Ангелы практически никогда о нем не говорили. Но сопротивлению так и не удалось добраться ни до Плисецкого, ни до его вируса. Ангелы безрезультатно пытались выследить его, нападали на его след в сети, но тот ускользал, словно рыба из мокрых рук. Все это бесконечно выматывало Кацуки, эта слежка, работа под прикрытием, жизнь под землей, холод, недостаток воды и еды. Он чувствовал усталость, и просто хотел закончить все побыстрее. Черт с ним, с этим расследованием. Прожив с Ангелами восемь месяцев, он не видел в них серьезной опасности. Он не видел опасности и в Плисецком, который, скорее, мог бы считаться призраком, чем реальным преступником, которого видел в нем Никифоров. Но Никифоров никак не желал отступаться. И это тоже раздражало. Иногда Кацуки просто думал о том, сколько еще он может продержаться. И срок этот не казался ему слишком долгим.

– Хвоста не было? – спросил Никифоров, когда Кацуки вошел в комнату. Он сидел в глубоком кресле со стаканом виски, как и всегда. Раньше эта вальяжность, это хладнокровие производили на Кацуки сильное впечатление, заставляя смотреть на Виктора с исключительным восхищением, но теперь они, скорее, раздражали. «Поживи под землей с мое, – думал он, украдкой разглядывая Виктора. – Я бы на тебя посмотрел». Но вслух он этого не говорил.

– Я не новичок, – фыркнул Кацуки и достал из холодильника пиво, скрутил пробку. 

– Это стандартный вопрос, – пожал плечами Никифоров. – Я должен удостовериться, что ты владеешь ситуацией.

– Естественно, не было, – снова фыркнул Кацуки. Осушил залпом половину бутылки. – Можешь не беспокоиться на мой счет, я не утратил связь с реальностью. И не забыл, кто я и что я делаю. Как это ни странно, – Кацуки шумно выдохнул и отставил на стол пустую бутылку. 

Виктор кивнул.

– Так что ты хотел показать мне? – он вертел в руках стакан, в котором медленно таяли кубики льда.

– Сегодня… произошло кое-что странное, – Кацуки подошел к окну и посмотрел на город, утопающий в лучах заходящего солнца. Виктор, словно в насмешку, выбрал место для их встреч на пятидесятом этаже. – Леруа и Де Ла Иглесиа изрешетили парня, который оказался в наших тоннелях. Но я не уверен, что парень знал, куда он попал. Он просто шел, при нем не было оружия, не было никакой аппаратуры. Кроме этого, – Кацуки достал из кармана маленький прозрачный пакетик, в котором среди ошметков окровавленной плоти виднелся маленький черный прямоугольник. – У него в голове был зашит чип. Сам не знаю, почему мне пришло в голову поискать что-то… В этом роде. Но… – он протянул пакетик Виктору. – И вот, что странно. Мы засекли парня, когда он только шел, и мне показалось, что он похож на Алтына. После твоего допроса он пропал с радаров. Я проверил его ДНК по дороге сюда, она не совпала с ДНК Алтына. Но я был уверен, что это Алтын, ты знаешь, у меня отличная память на лица. Тогда я попытался пересмотреть записи, у меня есть удаленный доступ к системе безопасности убежища. Этой записи не было, – Кацуки развел руками. – Ни видео, ни данных с датчиков движения и вибрации – ничего. Как будто и не было там никакого человека. Это странно, потому что записи на самом деле были, просто парня на них не было. Я подумал, что к нам вломились, а такое под силу не многим, Ангелы хоть и занимаются, на мой взгляд, ерундой, но безопасность у них на уровне. Тогда я еще больше стал убеждаться в том, что это мог быть Алтын, и я попробовал найти данные по его ДНК, чтобы посмотреть его перемещения, движения кредитов, хоть что-то. И я вообще не смог найти его ДНК в базе. Как будто такого человека никогда не было. Все это… очень странно.

– Более чем, – согласился Виктор. Его лицо приняло такое отстраненное выражение, от которого Кацуки всегда становилось не по себе. Но спустя минуту Виктор как будто вернулся в реальность. Он поднялся, потянулся, стряхивая оцепенение. От этой львиной грации у Юри всегда коленки подкашивались, словно в тот день, когда он в первый раз увидел Виктора выступающим с докладом на конференции по обеспечению информационной безопасности.

***

Виктор не знал, что именно он ищет, поэтому проверял все подряд вокруг того места, где Ангелы застрелили парня, похожего на Алтына. Слова Кацуки о том, что это парень выглядел в точности как Алтын, но все данные о нем исчезли из базы, натолкнули Никифорова на предположение о том, что Плисецкий каким-то образом все-таки смог внедрить свой вирус в базу ДНК-банка. Вот только сделал он это не для Ангелов. А для себя и, возможно, для кого-то еще. Видимо, Алтын был одним из его сообщников, и потому данные о нем были стерты или заблокированы, так что никто больше не мог получить к ним доступ. Эта версия была бы крайне правдоподобной для Никифорова, если бы не одно обстоятельство. Исчезали не только данные по ДНК, но и другие данные по этому делу, к которым обращался Никифоров. А восстановить чип и понять, для чего он был нужен, так и не удалось. Похоже, в нем был передатчик, но вопрос, что и куда он передавал, остался без ответа. Впрочем, Виктору все же удалось найти следы кого-то в тоннелях, вот только он не знал, кого именно. Все, что у него было – это данные со старенького не подключенного никуда тепловизора, с которым он сам спускался в вентиляционные шахты. В тоннелях кто-то жил, и это были не Ангелы. И этот кто-то стирал все данные из сети, которые подтверждали бы его существование. Значит, этот кто-то было достаточно могущественным для того, чтобы получать доступ к любым базам данных. А Никифоров точно знал, что на такое способен только Плисецкий. 

Барановская с большой неохотой пошла на то, чтобы разрешить Никифорову эту операцию. Ведь у него практически не было улик. Но исчезновение и изменение данных уже нельзя было опровергнуть, Барановская сама могла поклясться перед судом, что это происходит на самом деле, а не только кажется параноику от природы Никифорову и вымотанному работой под прикрытием Кацуки. Поэтому она дала добро на захват определенного тепловым сканированием предполагаемого убежища Плисецкого. Если там не будет ничего серьезного, она просто замнет это в отчетах. В конце концов, ошибки случаются постоянно. Даже если сам Никифоров не выйдет оттуда живым, это его инициатива. Жалко, конечно, тех парней, которых она отправляет с ним в полную неизвестность, но работа в полиции сопряжена с риском, и всякий, кто идет служить народу, должен это понимать. А если они, все-таки, что-то найдут… Тогда все они станут героями. Барановская решила, что это неплохой расклад, и она в любом случае не останется в большом проигрыше.

Группа захвата состояла из Никифорова и десяти бойцов спецназа. Обученные, одетые в броню, вооруженные до зубов, они двигались как тени по темным тоннелям, отключая датчики движения, вибрации и камеры электромагнитными глушилками. Виктор многое поставил на эту операцию. Он понимал, что если не обнаружит там Плисецкого, если не обнаружит там хоть чего-то стоящего, то… нет, уволить его, конечно, не уволят, но и серьезных дел ему после этого не видать. Он и так ходил по тонкому льду с Плисецким, не имея ни веских доказательств, ни серьезных мотивов, ничего, по сути, за что можно было бы зацепиться, только смутные подозрения, на основе которых выстраивалась его шаткая теория. И никто вокруг, даже Кацуки, который всегда поддерживал его, уже в это не верил. Барановская согласилась на операцию, но дала ясно понять, что если Никифоров не обнаружит ничего, связанного с Плисецким и этим делом, то его полномочия будут сильно урезаны, а список его дел будет состоять из оскорблений, нанесенных в AR. 

Впрочем, когда бойцы вынесли дверь, вошли внутрь и обыскали помещение, Никифоров понял, что ему все-таки повезло. В ложементе кто-то сидел, и, когда Никифоров подошел ближе, он понял, что это был Плисецкий. Его сложно было узнать, он не был похож на себя: бледный, осунувшийся, с растрепанными грязными волосами. Он сидел и ухмылялся из-под AR-шлема. Пальцы обеих его рук были сложены в знакомую всем фигуру – кулак с оттопыренным средним пальцем. Виктор не сразу почувствовал запах горелой плоти из-за маски, защищающей органы дыхания. Он бросился к Плисецкому, потянул с его головы шлем, и почувствовал, что тело не оказывает никакого сопротивления. Оно, словно мешок, повалилось на бок. Кожа под шлемом багровела волдырями, глаза и ноздри были залеплены свернувшейся кровью. Похоже, Плисецкий поджарил себе мозги. Никифоров зло стянул свою маску, потянул воздух. Запах был сильным, при работающей на полную мощность вентиляции, он не мог бы продержаться здесь долго. Значит, Плисецкий сделал это только что. Вот так вот послал их всех. Никифоров со злостью швырнул свою маску на пол. И тут по стенам поползли разноцветные голографические надписи. «Поймай меня, если сможешь. Поймай меня, если сможешь». Эти слова повторялись многократно на всех поверхностях, спроецированные модифицированными голографическими мониторами. 

– Отрубайте! Отрубайте питание! – закричал Никифоров, понимая, что он, скорее всего, уже опоздал. И Плисецкий перед смертью стер все, что только мог стереть. Плисецкий снова оставил его в дураках.

***

– Тебе кажется это смешным? – усмехнулся Алтын, глядя на Юру, довольного, словно кот, стянувший сметану.

– А тебе нет? – Плисецкий засмеялся. – Пусть ловит. Почему нет? Я дал ему смысл жизни. Другие были бы за это благодарны.

Алтын только покачал головой, протянул руку и погладил Потю, сидящего на коленях у Плисецкого. Теперь он выглядел как настоящий кот, и никуда не отходил от своего хозяина.

***

– Вы действительно нашли тело Плисецкого? – спросила милая девушка, чей бейдж гласил «Мила Бабичева. Журналист от издательства Золотая Москва». 

– Мы нашли его тело, – кивнул Виктор. – Но пока рано делать какие-то окончательные выводы.

– Так он был убит? – спросила Мила.

– Мы предполагаем, что он покончил жизнь самоубийством. Плисецкий страдал от последней стадии рака мозга, сам тот факт, что он прожил так долго с этой болезнью, удивителен. Но мы считаем, что он свел счеты с жизнью из-за боли, которую испытывал, – это была официальная версия. Впрочем, все в нее верили, даже Барановская. Хотя Никифорову и казалось, что что-то тут не так.

– Это так печально, – девушка покачала головой. – Но вы нашли доказательства его связи с сопротивлением?

– Перед смертью Плисецкий уничтожил все данные на своих серверах, но, без сомнения, ему было, что скрывать, и следы его преступлений мы будем находить еще долго, – ответил Виктор.

– Вы считаете, что он был таким опасным преступником? – Мила так смотрела на Виктора, что ему хотелось спрятаться от нее куда-нибудь.

– Безусловно, – Виктор кивнул. – Плисецкий был социопатом. Умным, расчетливым и очень опасным. Но больше он не сможет причинить никому вреда. Расследование еще ведется, и я не могу раскрыть других подробностей этого дела, но мы сумели предотвратить серьезные преступления, и это главное, – Виктору было противно говорить это, ведь это не он поймал Плисецкого – это болезнь. А он тут вообще ни при чем. И он так и не смог ни в чем разобраться. И эти чипы… В голове Плисецкого нашелся такой же чип, который был у того парня, в котором так и не опознали Алтына. Никифоров не знал, что все это значит, и даже не знал, как этому подступиться. 

– Спасибо за интервью, – Мила очаровательно улыбнулась. – Пойдем, Пхичит, – она кивнула смуглому парню, который молчал все это время.

Виктор стоял и смотрел им вслед, пока они не дошли до лифта. Мила махнула ему на прощанье и улыбнулась. Но, когда двери почти закрылись, сказала ему беззвучно, одними губами, но Никифоров совершенно точно смог разобрать слова – «Поймай меня, если сможешь». В это мгновенье его словно ударило током. Он бросился к лифту, но двери закрылись, а лифт уехал вниз. 

***

– Ты что-то сказала? – Пхичит удивленно посмотрел на Милу, когда двери закрылись.

– Я? Нет, – девушка качнула головой.

– Но ты что-то сказала, – не унимался Пхичит. – Только что. Но я не расслышал.

– Я ничего не говорила, – твердо ответила Мила. – Тебе показалось. Тут шумно.

– Послушай, что-то тут не вяжется, – Пхичит снова заговорил, когда они сели в машину, и их никто не мог бы подслушать.

– Что именно? – спросила Мила, забивая маршрут в навигатор.

– Смерть Плисецкого. С ней что-то не так, – Пхичит хмурился, глядя в официальный отчет полиции. – Он покончил жизнь самоубийством. Но на его счетах было полно кредитов. Он мог позволить себе лечение в состоянии крио-консервации. Это дорого. Очень дорого. Но вылечить можно что угодно и в любой стадии. Как сказал Никифоров, доказательств его преступлений нет. Может, их и не было. Он все уничтожил. Он ведь, и не убивая себя, мог все уничтожить. Что ему мешало? И лечиться себе спокойно. Что-то тут не так…

– Ты думаешь, его убили? – удивилась Мила.

– Я не знаю… Может быть… Или… Я не знаю, – Пхичит откинулся на сиденье. Машина мягко тронулась, направляясь в офис. – Я знаком с одним парнем, который работает с Никифоровым, хоть и давно его не видел… Может, я смогу что-то разузнать у него, – Пхичит задумчиво смотрел в окно на проносящиеся мимо дома, машины, прохожих. – Я боюсь, все совсем не так, как нам это преподносят…

***

– Наконец, все закончилось, – Кацуки вышел из душа. Наконец-то он чувствовал себя чистым. Почти год в подземельях не способствовал ощущению душевного и телесного комфорта. – Я думал, что сойду с ума в этих норах, – Кацуки сделал глубокий вход, наслаждаясь запахами ставшей ему родной квартиры в дорогом низкоэтажном районе Москвы. Уютные домики на две или четыре квартиры утопали в цветах и зелени. Никакого смога, никакого шума, позволить себе такое жилье мог далеко не каждый, но Никифоров мог. В этом доме всегда пахло цветами, яблоками и свежей выпечкой, даже когда Никифоров неделями пропадал в офисе. К этому уюту, к этому теплому аромату, к объятьям Виктора, к его сияющим глазам всегда хотелось возвращаться. Откуда угодно, с любых заданий, из любых командировок, всегда. И сейчас Кацуки, наконец, мог почувствовать себя счастливым. Пусть все вышло и не так, как они планировали, но, главное, что все закончилось. Что им не придется больше выслеживать и ловить Плисецкого, руководствуясь только смутными подозрениями. Что ему, Кацуки, не придется больше жить под землей, не придется делить тесную спальню с еще двумя парнями, которые далеко не всегда бывают так чистоплотны, как хотелось бы. Не придется есть бурду и коротать вечера за игрой в карты, которые он уже ненавидел. Не придется засыпать в одиночестве и с тоской думать о таком желанном и далеком доме, наполненном ароматом свежих цветов и фруктов. 

Виктор сидел в кабинете, за своим столом. С неизменным стаканом с виски, к которому он почти не притрагивался. В голографическом кубе перед ним были открыты файлы, Кацуки не сразу понял, что это, но, когда понял, вздрогнул и чуть не уронил полотенце. Ощущение счастья, которое он испытывал с момента своего возвращения, исчезло, как будто его и не было.

– Виктор, дело Плисецкого закрыто, – он подошел к столу и осторожно присел на край тяжелой дубовой столешницы. – Зачем ты снова просматриваешь эти файлы? Все закончилось, Плисецкий мертв, он ничего больше не сделает, – Юри осторожно погладил Виктора по руке.

– Дело не закрыто, – Виктор посмотрел на Кацуки и усилием воли все же заставил себя свернуть открытые файлы. – Я даже не уверен в том, действительно ли Плисецкий мертв, – он покачал головой и сделал глоток из своего стакана.

– О чем ты говоришь? Ты же сам нашел тело. Плисецкий мертвее мертвого, – Кацуки нахмурился, глядя на Виктора.

– Я нашел тело. Но это только тело, – Виктор залпом допил свой виски и со стуком поставил стакан на стол. – Мертвое тело Плисецкого вовсе не означает, что он действительно мертв.

– Мммм это не совсем то, чему учат в академии, – хмыкнул Кацуки.

– Ты же знаешь, что такое копирование коннектома? – Виктор посмотрел на Кацуки.

– Знаю, – тот кивнул. – Но у нас так и нет доказательств того, что Плисецкий мог это сделать.

– Но это не значит, что он не мог этого сделать, – пожал плечами Виктор. – А ведь… Плисецкий не тот человек, который готов сдохнуть за идею. Почему он убил себя? Поджарил мозги. Он умирал от рака, но он мог его вылечить. Но… знаешь, даже не это странно. После той перестрелки рядом с логовом Ангелов, когда мы начали копать что-то по Алтыну, когда стали запрашивать данные по тоннелям вокруг логова, стала твориться настоящая чертовщина. Данные исчезали и менялись. И мы так и не смогли найти никаких следов взлома. Мы думали, что кто-то зачищает следы, что кто-то изменяет данные, кто-то один. Или не один. Но мы не знали, кто. Когда мы поняли, что это был Плисецкий, все, казалось бы, встало на свои места. Хотя даже его гениальности не хватило бы на такое количество взломов. Он мог создать вирус. Целый рассадник вирусов, но… Он взламывал даже невзламываемое шифрование. Это могло бы означать, что у него есть сообщники. Люди с доступом к данным, которые помогают ему изнутри. Но это означает то, что сообщники у него есть везде. Мы проверяли… Мы проверили всех. Но никаких следов связи с Плисецким. Никаких следов доступа к данным, которые были изменены. Так как это произошло? Как он сделал это, умирая от рака в подземелье? 

– Ему кто-то помогал? – Кацуки нахмурился. 

– Вероятно, но… Если сложить все это. Доступ к данным, самоубийство, – Виктор на секунду замолчал. Он не хотел говорить о том, что произошло в его офисе после интервью. Он и думать об этом не хотел, по правде сказать, но и забыть не мог. – У меня нет доказательств, но… Что если Плисецкий все-таки сделал то, о чем говорил еще на первом курсе университета? Что если он скопировал себя в сеть?

– Ну… Я не уверен, что это возможно… Но даже если так… Не все ли равно? – хмыкнул Кацуки. – Он мертв, и дело закрыто. Просто отпусти.

– Отпустить? – Виктор усмехнулся. – Боюсь, ты просто не понимаешь, о чем сейчас говоришь. Дело не в том, хочу или не хочу я, как ты выразился, отпустить. Дело в том, что, если Плисецкому все-таки удалось скопировать себя в сеть, он может стать серьезной угрозой безопасности… всего мира.

– Почему? – Кацуки тяжело посмотрел на Виктора.

– Человеческий мозг – сложная, но ограниченная штука, – ответил Виктор. – Он делает невероятно точные и сложные вычисления с огромной для своих биологических ограничений скоростью. И мы до сих пор не знаем, как это работает. Можно создать нейросеть, которая будет вести себя как человек, но… Это не мозг. Как устроены алгоритмы мозга, мы не знаем. Но, даже не зная, о чем текст, можно его скопировать. Просто переписать. Так и с алгоритмом. Его можно скопировать, не зная, как он работает и что он делает. Есть серьезные основания считать, что алгоритмы, работающие в мозге человека, при перенесении в сеть, будут… как это сказать, очень агрессивны, что ли. Они адаптируются к любым данным. И… у них больше не будет тех физических ограничений, которые есть у биологического мозга. А значит, скорость вычислений увеличится на несколько порядков. И никакие законы роботехники не будут сдерживать этого монстра. Это будет нечто… Нечто опасное и непредсказуемое. Нечто настолько мощное, что его можно было бы назвать богом. И, если Плисецкий смог себя скопировать… – Никифоров замолчал, поднял стакан, но тот был пуст. – Плисецкий сам стал вирусом. Самым опасным из тех, что когда-либо существовали. Поэтому я не могу закрыть дело. Это не вопрос моего желания, – он посмотрел на Кацуки. – Прости меня… Я знаю, что ты хочешь совсем не этого…

– Я приготовлю ужин, – Кацуки поднялся и направился на кухню. Он знал, что Виктор больше не принадлежит ему, но хотя бы этот вечер он себе отвоюет.


	5. Chapter 5

Часть 2. Обрушение

– Знаешь, мне кажется, что дело Плисецкого не закрыто, – Пхичит взял со стола яблоко, отер его ладонью и хрустко надкусил. Миле в качестве подарка от издательства досталась целая коробка, и она щедро делилась этой роскошью. 

– Ты что-то знаешь? – она резала яблоко на узенькие дольки и выкладывала их на старинную фарфоровую тарелочку с полустертым цветочным узором по тонкому почти прозрачному краю.

– Я ужинал вчера с тем парнем, помнишь, из команды Никифорова, – Пхичит положил надкусанное яблоко на край стола. – Кацуки. Кацуки Юри. Мы когда-то учились вместе у профессора Чалдини, и иногда ходим пропустить по стаканчику. Хотя вчера было не по стаканчику, а по бутылочке, скорее, но не важно. Так вот. Я спросил его, как они с Виктором планируют отметить закрытие дела Плисецкого? Ну, отпуск там и все такое. А он сказал примерно следующее: «Никакого отпуска. Виктор снова будет пропадать на работе сутками. Ничего еще не кончилось, и не похоже, что это закончится скоро.» Вот это вот «ничего еще не кончилось» очень меня настораживает. Я не стал спрашивать ничего конкретного, да он и не сказал бы, но и так все понятно. 

– А почему ты думаешь, что они не могут работать над чем-то другим? – хмыкнула Мила, выравнивая яблочные дольки на тарелочке.

– У них что, людей нет, кроме Никифорова? Ты думаешь, ему дали второе большое дело подряд даже без отпуска? Нет, Барановская садистка, я знаю, но не до такой же степени. И потом… Почему Никифоров? Почему антитеррор? По идее, насколько я знаю процедуру, дело должны передать саперам, чтобы они там уже обезвреживали весь возможный оставшийся от террористов опасный код. И антитеррор привлекают эпизодически по необходимости, дело они уже не ведут. А Джакометти никогда не тянет долго с передачей. Ну то есть, он вряд ли будет с чувством, с тольком разговоры разговаривать, анализировать людей, как делали в докибернетическую эпоху, и как до сих пор любят в том же антитерроре – не его любимое занятие. Поэтому, ну, странно, что Никифоров до сих пор над чем-то работает. И потом, это «еще не кончилось», это явно не что-то новое. А из старого такого вот большого и серьезного у них только Плисецкий. Вывод – дело Плисецкого не закрыто, – Пхичит снова принялся за свое яблоко. Его не хотелось есть быстро. Яблоки были настоящие, органические, откуда-то издалека, на коробке значилось «Производитель: Золотой Алатау. Казахстан». Пхичит едва ли представлял, где это находится, но звучало неблизко.

– Ну ладно. Возможно, что так, – согласилась Мила. – Но, если над этим продолжает работать антитеррор, значит, Плисецкий все-таки был связан с Ангелами? 

– Вот это вот тоже странно, – Пхичит пожал плечами. – Вроде бы и был. Но ни доказательств, ничего. Вообще ничего. Ангелам бы сделать сейчас заявление о том, что Плисецкий – их человек и они берут на себя ответственность за его действия, но они молчат. Ну, просто если он действительно такой страшный террорист, каким его считают, хотя, заметь, никаких доказательств этого ни у кого нет, то Ангелам бы объявить ответственными себя. Пусть все боятся. Но. Тишина. Тишина со всех сторон, и только Никифоров над чем-то работает. Странно все это.

– Ну, да, – снова согласилась Мила. – Знать бы еще, как к этому подступиться…

– Начни с Поповича, вы вроде знакомы, – предложил Пхичит. – Он в ДНК-банке, Плисецкий там работал, может, он скажет тебе что-нибудь интересное.

– Думаешь, он скажет мне что-то, чего не сказал полиции? – хмыкнула Мила. Она задумчиво брала яблочные дольки по одной, разламывала пополам и отправляла кусочки в рот.

– Ну, хватит и того, что он сказал полиции, – ответил Пхичит. 

– Знаешь, я не уверена, что он станет со мной разговаривать, – Мила захрустела очередной яблочную дольку и облизала пальцы. – После той истории с Аней он не может мне простить, что мы с ней до сих пор общаемся. Хотя это и немного странно, знаешь, парни редко ведут себя так… по-женски, что ли. Но Попович это Попович.

– Пообещай ему, что вернешь Аню, – предложил Пхичит.

– Издеваешься? – Мила сунула руку в карман, чтобы достать салфетку и вытереть пальцы. – Хм, что это? – вместо салфетки в кармане оказался лист тонкой плотной бумаги, сложенный пополам.

– Что там? – Пхичит наклонился через стол, чтобы разглядеть.

– Не знаю, – Мила развернула лист. – Какая-то записка. На бумаге? – она пробежала строчки глазами, а потом повторила вслух. – «Если ты хочешь узнать о Плисецком то, чего еще никто не знает, приходи одна в Кусковский парк к южному берегу Радужного пруда. Сегодня в половине восьмого вечера. Никаких электронных устройств. Н.П.»

– Что это? – Пхичит нахмурился. – Какая-то шутка?

– Не похоже на шутку, – Мила повертела лист в руках. 

– Как это попало к тебе? 

– Не знаю, – Мила задумалась. – Может быть… Я часто оставляю пиджак на стуле. В издательстве, в офисной столовой, в кафе, которое у нас напротив, ну, знаешь… Мы там все время. И, если честно, не особо за ним слежу. Видимо… Мне это просто подбросили. Но… Записка на бумаге – это так странно. Если честно, я не помню, когда в последний раз видела нечто подобное… Кто мог это сделать? И зачем?

– Какой-то маньяк? – усмехнулся Пхичит.

– Маньяк? – Мила нахмурилась.

– А кто еще?

– Ну, не знаю…

– Он предлагает тебе прийти туда, где нет людей, одной, без электронных устройств. Может, он планирует тебя убить, – пожал плечами Пхичит.

– Если бы он хотел меня убить, уже сделал бы это, – фыркнула Мила. – Вместо этого листа могла быть капсула с ядом или что-то в этом роде. Вряд ли он хочет меня убить. Да и кому нужна моя смерть? Ну, подумай…

– Не знаю, есть же террористы, которые убивают просто так, – предположил Пхичит.

– Да, но они и скрыть это не стремятся, – ответила Мила. – Не вижу никакого смысла для террориста заманивать жертву в безлюдное место.

– Может, он хочет не просто убить, а… сделать еще что-нибудь, – хмыкнул Пхичит. – Это может быть маньяк, – он пристально посмотрел на Милу. – Неужели, ты серьезно собираешься туда пойти?

– Ну… да! – ответила та. 

– Мила, не вздумай! – Пхичит потянулся, чтобы забрать у Милы записку, но она не позволила ему этого сделать.

– А что такого? Кто-то предлагает информацию о Плисецком. Глупо отказываться, – она встала из-за стола и отошла в сторону.

– Ты думаешь, кто-то предлагает какую-то информацию? – Пхичит тоже поднялся. – По-моему, это, в лучшем случае, розыгрыш.

– Ладно, подожди, – Мила свернула записку и снова сунула в карман. – Давай посмотрим, может, тут есть какие-то следы, – с этими словами она скрылась в соседней комнате. Пхичит пошел было за ней, но громкий окрик девушки заставил его остановиться.

Вернулась Мила через несколько минут, в руках у нее был упакованный в чемоданчик портативный биометрический сканер из тех, какими пользуется полиция.

– Откуда у тебя такое оборудование? – удивленно выдохнул Пхичит.

– Ну, не всегда мы были с Гошей в контрах, – хмыкнула Мила. Она открыла чемоданчик, вынула считывающее устройство и стала водить им над развернутым листом бумаги. 

– Что там? – Пхичит нетерпеливо топтался рядом.

– Тут есть отпечатки. И ДНК. Сейчас, – она убрала прибор в чемоданчик и достала другой, маленький секвенатор. Поводила им над листом, дожидаясь, пока лампочка загорится зеленым. Это означало, что секвенатор зафиксировал то место, где именно были следы чужой ДНК. Мила осторожно прижала устройство к бумаге. Через минуту лампочка замигала, значит, секвенирование успешно завершено. Она развернула экран сканера. 

– Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что он еще и к полицейской базе подключен? – Пхичит заглядывал через ее плечо.

– Не совсем к полицейской, но почти… Это база ДНК-банка, но без доступа к каким-либо засекреченным данным. То, что доступно любому охраннику, таксисту, официанту, фактически, – на маленьком плоском экране светилось красным «нет данных». – Похоже, это ничего нам не дает, – Мила вздохнула. – Хотя… – она нахмурилась. – Есть родственное совпадение с предыдущими результатами, – она нажала на уведомление, разворачивая файл.

– Плисецкий?! – Мила с Пхичитом сказали это почти что хором. 

– Нет, погоди, погоди, – Мила замахала руками. – Это родственное совпадение. Это родственник. Не сам Плисецкий.

– Насколько мы знаем, у Плисецкого нет родственников, – нахмурился Пхичит.

– Это не кто-то из родителей, процент для этого слишком маленький. Но… Довольно близкий родственник. Может быть, брат… дядя… Не знаю… – она прикусила губу. 

– Погоди, а откуда у тебя ДНК Плисецкого? – Пхичит удивленно глянул на нее.

– Ну… Помнишь того парня из морга с цветными волосами? Он еще тащится от Кацуки. Минами.

– Помню, – кивнул Пхичит.

– В общем, я пообещала ему, что ты как-нибудь позовешь его выпить вместе с Кацуки. И он принес мне образец, – Мила довольно улыбнулась.

– Слушай, а ты мне об этом сказать не хотела? – возмутился Пхичит.

– Так вот я и говорю, – девушка похлопала его по плечу. – Не позовешь и не позовешь. Я просто сказала, что попрошу тебя об этом. Да и вообще, это не важно, – она взглянула на часы. – Если я хочу успеть на встречу, мне пора собираться.

– Ты не пойдешь! – заявил Пхичит тоном, не терпящим возражений.

– Я пойду, – заверила его Мила.

– Ты с ума сошла, неизвестно, кто это может быть, и что ему от тебя надо! – Пхичит попытался ее удержать, но Мила ловко вывернулась и оттолкнула его, давая понять, что возражать ей бесполезно.

– Слушай, это родственник Плисецкого, – она посмотрела на Пхичита. – Который готов что-то нам рассказать. Мне. Нам. Не важно! Он готов предоставить информацию. Ты сам говоришь, что тут все слишком странно. И ты не хочешь узнать больше? Пересказывать пресс-релизы полиции – это тот максимум, которого ты хотел добиться от карьеры журналиста? Серьезно? У тебя совсем амбиций что ли нет?

– Это очень рискованно, – Пхичит не собирался уступать.

– Ну, так я знаю! Но представь, если что-то выгорит. Ты со мной или нет? – она выключила сканер и свернула чемоданчик.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Пхичит. – Я поеду с тобой. И буду ждать в машине. У тебя будет полчаса. Если через полчаса ты не вернешься, я вызову полицию. А лучше возьми с собой свой терминал.

– Он же сказал, без электронных устройств, – хмыкнула Мила.

– И ты послушаешься?

Мила ничего не ответила. Ей было страшно, как, возможно, никогда не было в жизни, но она чувствовала, что стоит на пороге чего-то грандиозного, и уже не могла от этого отказаться.


	6. Chapter 6

***

– Виктор, ты закончил с отчетом? – Лилия Барановская сидела за своим столом и листала какие-то файлы на терминале. Она даже не взглянула на подчиненного.

– Нет, – Никифоров качнул головой. 

– В смысле, нет? – Барановская удивленно моргнула и, наконец, удостоила Виктора взглядом.

– То есть, – тот глубоко вдохнул, замолчал на секунду перед тем, как сказать то, что он хотел сказать. – Я считаю, что сейчас нельзя закрывать дело Плисецкого.

– Почему? – Барановская нахмурилась и свернула файлы, которые до этого изучала. – Плисецкий мертв. Его сообщник, если это действительно его сообщник, тоже. Ты нашел что-то еще?

– Ну, – Виктор никак не мог решиться, чтобы сказать это. – В том-то и проблема. Я не уверен, что Плисецкий действительно мертв.

– Его тело в морге, – Барановская удивленно посмотрела на Виктора.

– Его тело, – эхом повторил он.

– Хмммм, – Барановская поднялась из-за стола. – То есть ты… Намекаешь на проект «Барселона»? – она потерла пальцами переносицу и посмотрела куда-то в сторону, мимо Виктора.

– Да, – кивнул Никифоров после нескольких секунд молчания. – Я знаю, что это звучит неправдоподобно!

– Более, чем неправдоподобно! – воскликнула Лилия. – Так с чего ты это решил?

– Ну… Я слежу за Плисецким уже несколько лет. И я знаю его еще с того момента, как он попал к Фельцману, – заговорил Виктор. – Поверьте, Плисецкий – не тот человек, который убил бы себя ради принципа. Он и копейкой ради принципа не поступился бы, не то что собственной жизнью. Он везде искал выгоду, и у него никогда не было суицидальных наклонностей.

– Жизнь в подземелье его изменила?

– Настолько? Я в это не верю, – покачал головой Виктор. – Тем более, что большую часть жизни он проводил в AR. Ему было все равно, где жить в реальности. И у него были средства на то, чтобы вылечить рак. Он мог позволить себе криоконсервацию и самый дорогой курс реабилитации после. Его диагноз совершенно точно не был для него приговором. Безусловно, он нарушал закон, но чтобы скрыть следы, ему не нужно было убивать себя. Он великолепно справлялся с этим всю свою жизнь. Просто… Я не понимаю, зачем. Если бы он… ну, понимаете… скопировал себя. Тогда это имело бы смысл. Иных причин я не вижу.

Барановская кивнула.

– Но и это не все, – Виктор продолжил. – Его сообщник. С ним тоже не все ладно. Мы не опознали его по ДНК, не нашли вообще ничего, никаких данных, никаких связей. Как будто такого человека просто никогда не существовало. Но Кацуки – он видел этого парня перед тем, как его расстреляли Леруа и Де Ла Иглесиа – уверяет, что это Алтын. Он был у нас в участке на допросе, и Кацуки запомнил его. Я сделал запрос по Алтыну. Так вот, никакого Алтына в системе нет. Эти данные не удалить просто так. То есть… Чтобы иметь такой доступ, нужно быть, как минимум, в совете ДНК-банка. Ну или… Не знаю. В банке говорят, что это в принципе невозможно. Но это произошло. Если допустить, что Плисецкий скопировал себя в сеть и, как предсказывали, стал тем самым агрессивным алгоритмом, это бы все объясняло.

Барановская молчала, наверное, не меньше минуты, обдумывая слова Никифорова.

– То есть, ты считаешь, что это может быть реальной угрозой? – наконец, спросила она.

– Да, – Виктор кивнул. – Я считаю, что это может быть реальной угрозой.

– Ты думаешь, что Плисецкий мог сделать это один? Когда вся команда Чалдини бьется над этим уже несколько лет, и у них до сих пор нет никаких значимых результатов.

– И это еще одна причина, почему я считаю, что Плисецкий мог это сделать, – ответил Виктор. – Юра пришел к Фельцману, когда я еще у него учился. И уже тогда он говорил о том, что хочет скопировать коннектом в сеть. Конечно, никто не воспринимал его всерьез. Но Юра, похоже, был очень серьезен. Когда он заканчивал университет, его приглашали в «Барселону», и даже не один раз, насколько я знаю. Но он отказывался. Зачем бы ему отказываться от того, к чему он так рвался? Повторюсь, Плисецкий – не тот человек, который мог бы что-то сделать ради принципов. Он всегда шел туда, где мог получить то, что хотел. И если он от чего-то отказывался, то только потому что это не дало бы результата. Значит, он отказался от участия в проекте «Барселона» потому что знал, что не сможет там осуществить свой план. Вполне вероятно, что к моменту приглашения в проект у него уже были какие-то наработки. И он понимал, что если будет работать в проекте, если даже станет испытуемым, то никто не пустит его копию в сеть. И именно поэтому он отказался. Уже на тот момент у него была уверенность, что он сможет сделать больше. Я понимаю, что это звучит фантастично. Крайне фантастично. Как один Плисецкий без финансирования смог сделать то, чего не может сделать вся команда Чалдини с их деньгами и ресурсами, но… Если это допустить. Это объяснило бы все.

На этот раз Барановская молчала еще дольше.

– Сегодня в восемь у меня. Я созову совещание. Собери в отчет все, что рассказывал мне сейчас. 

Виктор кивнул.

– Свободен, – Барановская вернулась за стол. Ей совсем не понравилось то, что сказал Виктор. Но сейчас не было времени думать о возможных неприятностях, нужно было решать проблему.

***

Собрать в отчет все, что он рассказывал Барановской. Легко сказать. Все это предположения, основанные на догадках, о таком не пишут в отчетах. Виктор тяжело опустился на стул, развернул рабочий терминал, открыл пустую страницу и с минуту просто смотрел на нее. После чего снова закрыл и свернул терминал. Если его предположения верны, если верна гипотеза Фельцмана об агрессивности биологических когнитивных стратегий, значит, вся информация, которая попадает в сеть, тут же оказывается в распоряжении копии Плисецкого. А этого нельзя допустить. Они и так отстают на тысячу шагов. Виктор поднялся и направился на склад. Бумагой для хранения информации давно никто не пользовался, но небольшой запас там мог храниться. Осталось только вспомнить, как писать от руки. Он не делал этого уже много лет. В последний раз он брался за карандаш, наверное, в университете. Профессор Фельцман – преподаватель старой закалки – требовал записывать лекции, объясняя это тем, что мелкая моторика улучшает запоминание. Именно там, в университете, на кафедре Фельцмана, Виктор и повстречал в первый раз Юрия, юного первокурсника, амбициозного, наглого, даже нахального, но до отвращения талантливого. Фельцман называл Плисецкого чертом из табакерки. Виктор вряд ли мог представить себе табакерку, но вот на счет черта был согласен. Наверное, если бы это был кто-то другой, кто-то не столь умный, как Плисецкий, ему бы не простили такого поведения, но Юрию прощали все: ругательства, опоздания, любые грубости, хулиганские выходки – все сходило ему с рук. А Плисецкий прекрасно знал о своей исключительности и пользовался этим без зазрения совести. С одной стороны, Виктора страшно раздражало такое поведение и тот факт, что юному нахалу все сходит с рук, с другой стороны, он восхищался невероятным талантом Юрия. 

Они оба пришли на кафедру к профессору Фельцману, чтобы решать задачи разработки систем искусственного интеллекта, оба выбрали специальность «анализ и оптимизация естественных когнитивных стратегий», вот только Виктор на пять лет раньше Юрия. Но эта разница не помешала профессору определить их в одну команду. В самом начале это казалось Виктору пыткой, Плисецкий вел себя так, что его хотелось выкинуть в окно и забыть все это, как страшный сон. Он, кажется, стремился оскорбить каждого, кто входил в аудиторию, или кого упоминали в беседе. Почти любой метод он называл бессмысленным и бесполезным, а на вопрос, почему это так, отвечал что-то вроде «что ты тут делаешь, если сам не понимаешь». Это выводил из себя не только Виктора, но и всех остальных членов команды разработки. Пару раз даже пришлось разнимать драку. Драться начинал не Плисецкий, но был готов поддержать инициативу со всем возможным энтузиазмом. Виктор даже хотел поговорить с Фельцманом, чтобы тот перевел Плисецкого куда-нибудь еще. Но когда дело дошло до решения конкретных задач, Виктор вдруг понял, что Юрию нет равных. Он работал увлеченно, даже самозабвенно, и мог работать тогда, когда у всех уже не оставалось сил. Но даже не это восхищало Виктора больше всего. Удивительным было то, насколько точным оказывался анализ, насколько остроумными были решения Плисецкого. Как будто он думал не на десять, а на сто шагов вперед, разворачивая в сознании вероятные сценарии развития событий, словно машина. Виктор смотрел на него с неподдельным восторгом, но изо всех сил старался скрыть это чувство и от своих коллег, и от себя самого, и особенно от Плисецкого. Ему, как дикому зверю, нельзя показывать слабость, иначе сожрет и даже костей не оставит. Иногда Виктор думал, будь он чуть моложе, а Плисецкий чуть старше, он бы влюбился в этого зеленоглазого черта без памяти. Но, когда они встретились в первый раз, Плисецкий был еще ребенком, и Виктор не мог воспринимать его в романтическом смысле. Хотя Юрий изо всех сил старался казаться старше: носил подчеркнуто вызывающую одежду, обувь на платформе, чтобы казаться выше, иногда даже делал макияж, чтобы прибавить себе возраст. Виктор понимал, ему просто не хватает того, чтобы его признавали равным, но он и сам никогда толком не знал, как с этим справиться. И в какие-то короткие мгновенья это даже вызывало у Виктора нечто, что можно было бы принять за сочувствие. Но это ощущение очень быстро улетучивалось, стоило Плисецкому открыть рот. 

Еще тогда, на кафедре разработки систем искусственного интеллекта, Плисецкий впервые заговорил о переносе коннектома в сеть. Фельцман только-только опубликовал свою гипотезу агрессивности биологических когнитивных стратегий в кубитовых сетях, и запрет на перенос коннектома еще не стал законом. Краем уха Виктор слышал, как Фельцман с Плисецким ругались из-за публикации статьи. Плисецкий был против этого, но Фельцман не уступал. После этого Юрий словом не обмолвился о том, что он занимается разработкой метода переноса, но из всего того, что он делал, Виктор мог догадаться, что это так. С одной стороны, он завидовал смелости Плисецкого, и сам хотел бы заниматься этой сложной, но судьбоносной задачей, с другой стороны, Виктор принимал все доводы Фельцмана и соглашался с тем, что перенос коннектома нельзя осуществлять до того момента, как будет составлена карта причинно-следственных связей всех когнитивных и поведенческих стратегий человека. А это случится еще очень и очень нескоро. 

Гипотеза, выдвинутая Фельцманом, имела две составляющие. Собственно, ту часть, где речь шла о биологических когнитивных стратегиях как таковых, и часть, связанную с кубитовыми сетями и квантовыми вычислениями. После того, как мир перешел с кремниевой технологии на квантовую, скорость вычислений выросла на несколько порядков, что и привело к введению ДНК-контроля и к возможности создания виртуального мира искусственной реальности. Но вместе с этим квантовая технология оказалась гораздо более непредсказуемой, чем кремниевая. Единицей хранения информации в кремниевой технологии был бит, который мог принимать значение 0 или 1. В квантовой технологии на смену битов пришли кубиты. В отличие от бита кубит хранит оба значения 0 и 1, и в момент измерения случайным образом выдает одно из них. Если каждый отдельный бит мог использоваться при записи лишь одного файла, то кубит мог становиться частью бесконечного числа файлов. На одних и тех же кубитах могла записываться абсолютно разная информация, всё зависело от того, в каком порядке кубиты каждый раз считываются. Это сильно упростило хранение и ускорило обработку информации. Но скоро обнаружилась и сложность: некоторые программы «научились» записывать кубиты бесконтрольно, подобно старым компьютерным вирусам кремниевой эпохи. Но откатить историю назад и отказаться от приносящей не только вред технологии было уже невозможно. Машинный код, не имея сознательной воли, обычно ограничивался «захватом» отдельного заражённого устройства или участка сети, перестраивая его под определённые несложные действия. Однако относительно биологического когнитивного алгоритма, в виде которого по предположению Фельцмана существовал в сети выгруженный коннектом, было выдвинуто предположение, что поведение такого алгоритма относительно содержимого сети зависело бы от личности его исходного носителя. Поскольку набор возможных действий разумного существа намного превосходит набор возможных действий любой программы, он вполне мог бы лавинообразно захватить всю сеть, сознательно поглощая участки, отвечающие за безопасность и шифрование. Затратив, разумеется, определённые усилия на их взлом. При этом распространившийся по сети коннектом уже нельзя было уничтожить, стереть его данные, просто потому что он был везде и мог записывать себя и на другие носители, в радио трансляции, например, на магнитные диски, в биологические конструкции, на что угодно, с помощью чего можно закодировать информацию. Далее гипотеза Фельцмана имела два варианта развития событий. В первом коннектом, выгруженный в сеть, становился чем-то вроде сетевого бога с доступа к любым данным и возможностью как угодно менять их. Во втором коннектом копировал себя бесконечно, записывал себя вместо других данных, и это продолжалось до полного коллапса сети, когда все данные в ней оказывались уничтоженными. Оба эти варианта ничего хорошего человечеству не сулили. И Фельцман считал своим долгом опубликовать эти предположения, подкрепленные математическими расчетами. Плисецкий же считал, что публикация такой статьи сильно затормозит развитие науки и тех новых технологий, которые могли бы появиться в результате этого процесса. Он не испытывал сочувствия к человечеству и не был озабочен его судьбой. По его мнению, в процессе исследования способов переноса коннектома в сеть появится и понимание того, как это будет происходить и подтверждение или опровержение гипотезы Фельцмана. Но если просто преподнести ее как некую данность, то это приведет к запрету всех подобных исследований. И это в значительной степени затормозит развитие науки и техники. Плисецкий всегда был приверженцем неконтролируемого прогресса, считая, что именно в этом заключается человеческая сущность. Ему были чужды любые гуманистические воззрения и ценности, и, будучи совсем юным, он даже не пытался этого скрывать. Позже он перестал высказываться так откровенно, но мнения своего не изменил. При этом, как считал Виктор, он не оставил и своего стремления к достижению цифрового бессмертия. Как математик, Виктор, наверное, даже завидовал ему, и восхищался им одновременно. И даже в какой-то мере понимал его точку зрения и приверженность неостановимому прогрессу. В юности Виктор даже, возможно, разделял эту точку зрения, но лекции по истории в колледже ее изменили. Повзрослев, он понял, что такой неконтролируемый прогресс неминуемо ведет к катастрофе, которая может стать бутылочным горлышком и привести человечество к новой форме существования, а может стать окончанием истории вида. 

Когда Виктор увидел мертвого Плисецкого там, в подземелье, он испытал разочарование и надежду одновременно. Разочарование в том, что Плисецкий все-таки сдался, но одновременно с этим Виктор почувствовал надежду, вдруг Юрию удалось осуществить свои амбициозные планы. Даже несмотря на то, что Виктор стремился ему помешать. Иногда Никифоров ловил себя на мысли, что все это только ради того, чтобы оказаться причастным к тем чудесам, которые порождает Плисецкий. Но он гнал эту мысль как можно дальше, заливал ее крепким алкоголем и каждый раз надеялся, что она больше не появится.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Пхичит припарковал машину на стоянке возле парка. Других машин тут не было, как и других людей. Парк формально еще не считался заброшенным, но после того, как в нем обнаружили комаров, переносящих мутировавший вирус малярии, желающих погулять в нем практически не осталось. Комаров уничтожили за пару недель, но люди не спешили возвращаться. 

– Ты уверена, что хочешь туда пойти? – Пхичит пристально посмотрел на Милу. Он переживал за подругу, хотя и понимал ее желание рискнуть. Он даже был бы рад пойти вместо нее, но записка была адресована Бабичевой, а не ему, и неизвестно, как отреагировал бы на это отправитель послания. 

– Уверена, – Мила кивнула. – Я знаю, что ты переживаешь, но мы должны рискнуть, – она коротко обняла юношу. – Иначе какой смысл во всем том, что мы делаем? – с этими словами она открыла дверцу и вышла из машины. Это как пластырь оторвать: нужно было сделать быстро, пока Пхичит снова не начал возражать. 

Пустой заросший парк окружил Милу тысячей новых звуков, непривычных и пугающих: пение птиц, стрекот насекомых, шелест ветра в листве. Девушке казалось, что тысяча чужих глаз наблюдает за ней безотрывно, тысяча чужих рук тянется к ней, чтобы ухватить за подол платья, за рукав пиджака, запутаться корявыми пальцами в рыжих кудрях. Она глянула на часы. У нее оставалось еще десять минут, чтобы дойти до места встречи. Этого должно хватить. Не так уж далеко от стоянки, если подумать. Хотя в этих зарослях и несколько шагов казались большим расстоянием. Последние десятки метров Мила шла по берегу живописного пруда, кое-где затянутого ряской. От застоявшейся воды тяжело пахло сыростью и гнилью, но было в этом заболоченном озерце какое-то особое очарование, жуткое и притягательное одновременно. В конце концов Мила оказалась на небольшой вытянутой вдоль берега полянке. Она сделала несколько шагов и вышла на середину, под ногами гулко стучали замшелые камни. Чуть в стороне из-под них бил родник, наполняя озеро свежей водой.

– Осторожней, тут скользко, – откуда-то из зарослей навстречу Миле вышел пожилой мужчина. Одет он был просто, но старомодно, и, как поняла Мила, приглядевшись, довольно дорого. Он шел медленно, опирался на трость и, кажется, даже чуть прихрамывал. Его суровое морщинистое лицо обрамляла ухоженная посеребренная сединой борода. В нем вряд ли можно было бы узнать родственника Плисецкого, если бы не пронзительные зеленые глаза: яркие, сияющие, несмотря на преклонный возраст.

– Вы, должно быть, Н.П., – Мила переступила с ноги на ногу: мшистые камни, и правда, были весьма скользкими.

– Николай Плисецкий, – мужчина протянул Миле открытую ладонь. Его рука была горячей, крепкой и на удивление сильной. – Я дед Юрия, – добавил он. 

– Как зовут меня, Вы, должно быть, знаете, – Мила кивнула.

– Вам не нужно представляться, – Николай улыбнулся.

– Вы хотели рассказать мне что-то о… своем внуке? – осторожно спросила Мила.

– Да, – кивнул Плисецкий старший. – Я хотел рассказать о том, кто такой Юрий на самом деле. Все считают его террористом, преступником, злым гением, но никто не знает о нем того, что знаю я. И если Вы выполните мою просьбу, то я не просто раскрою Вам тайну Плисецкого, но и предоставлю неопровержимые доказательства.

– Доказательства чего? – насторожилась Мила.

– Все по порядку, – Николай посмотрел на воду, затянутую мелкими зелеными листочками. – Юрия обвиняют в преступлениях против системы, и я больше чем уверен, что он их все совершил. И это только верхушка айсберга. Видите ли, Юрий… не совсем обычный человек, – Николай говорил медленно, словно погружаясь в воспоминания. – Дорогая, я надеюсь, у Вас достаточно времени до того, чтобы выслушать мою историю до конца, прежде чем Ваш напарник поднимет тревогу.

– Полчаса, – коротко ответила Мила. 

Николай кивнул.

– Когда родители говорят, что их ребенок необычен, они не имеют ввиду ничего такого, что можно было бы действительно назвать странным. Но Юрий – то редкое исключение, о котором действительно имеет смысл так говорить. Скажите, дорогая, Вы слышали что-нибудь о «Проекте 11»? – Николай взглянул на Милу.

Та покачала головой.

– Не переживайте, Вы и не должны были, – кивнул Николай. – «Проект 11» – это эксперименты над людьми.

– Разве они не запрещены? – удивилась девушка.

– Запрещены, – согласился Николай. – Именно поэтому проект и был засекречен. Он был засекречен настолько, что никакие данные о нем не хранятся на электронных носителях. Все только на бумаге. Ну, и в головах тех, кто еще остался в живых. Впрочем, нас не так много.

– Вас?

– Нас, – кивнул Николай. – Я был одним из участников проекта. А Юрий… Юра… Был… Результатом нашей работы.

Мила смотрела на Николая со все возрастающим удивлением.

– Вы знаете, что такое объем кратковременной рабочей памяти? – Николай посмотрел на девушку.

– Количество объектов или действий, которые мы можем удержать в мыслях одновременно, – кивнула та.

– Именно так, – согласился Николай. – Так вот предел человека – это девять. В среднем семь. Цель «Проекта 11» была в том, чтобы создать человека с объемом кратковременной рабочей памяти на два больше известного максимума. То есть одиннадцать. Этот проект начался очень давно, уже почти сто лет назад. Сначала эксперименты проводились на мышах, это, наверное, был самый долгий этап проекта. Нужно было найти мутацию, которая увеличила бы связность коннектома, но при этом не навредила психическим функциям и базовым поведенческим стратегиям. Это было чертовски сложно, но мои предшественники справились с этой задачей. Вслед за экспериментами на мышах начались эксперименты на собаках, затем на приматах. Последними были человекообразные обезьяны. Я присоединился к проекту пятьдесят два года назад, мне тогда было чуть больше, чем было бы сейчас Юре, – Николай коротко вздохнул. – Мы уже проводили эксперименты на мартышках. Все шло успешно, мартышки умнели настолько, что могли обучиться человеческому языку. Жестовому, конечно, но тем не менее. До этого человеческому языку могли обучиться только шимпанзе и гориллы, их мозг более развит, чем у мартышек, хотя до человеческого мозга, им, конечно, далеко. Тем не менее, они могли научиться использовать язык почти так же, как и мы. Но обучить языку мартышку было чем-то неслыханным. Нам же это удалось. После этого мы перешли к экспериментам над человекообразными обезьянами. Это было захватывающе. Но… Возникли трудности. У многих подопытных особей на поздней стадии пренатального развития возникали злокачественные новообразования, которые приводили к гибели вскоре после рождения. Мы выяснили, что это был побочный эффект от мутаций в генах, которые приводили к увеличению связности коннектома и, следовательно, к увеличению объема кратковременной рабочей памяти. Это была серьезная проблема, но мы нашли решение. Разработали терапию, которая позволяла снизить риск возникновения рака у новорожденных практически до нуля. На человекообразных обезьянах эта терапия отлично работала, мы провели множество тестов, прежде чем решились на то, чтобы приступить к самой ответственной стадии проекта – экспериментам над людьми. Группа состояла из двенадцати подопытных. Это были эмбрионы с тщательно отобранными геномами, так, чтобы риск возникновения новообразований был минимален. Мой сын… Тоже работал в проекте, как и его жена. И… Они решили использовать свой генетический материла в эксперименте. Это было против правил, но, кроме нас самих, мало кто мог вмешаться в проект ввиду его секретности, так что они включили свой эмбрион в группу подопытных. Геномы подверглись необходимым мутациям и были помещены в суррогатных матерей. Мы подвергли их той же терапии, которой подвергали горилл и шимпанзе, но, видимо, это не сработало. Незадолго до того, как дети должны были родиться, мы обнаружили в их мозге новообразования. Это была катастрофа. Мы не могли их вылечить, крио-консервации тогда еще не было, мы не могли никак им помочь. Одиннадцать из двенадцати младенцев умерли вскоре после рождения. Проект был закрыт, а… большинство ученых, которые работали над ним, оказались за решеткой. В том числе, и родители Юры. Я потерял с ними связь много лет назад, и даже не знаю, живы ли они сейчас. Как Вы понимаете, Юра был единственным, кто остался в живых. Он родился с таким же диагнозом, как и все остальные. И он должен был бы умереть в лаборатории, как и все, но… Мне удалось бежать с ним. Я знал, что все мы обречены, и мне хотелось, чтобы Юра увидел мир за пределами лабораторных стен. Даже если он и не успеет ничего осознать. Возможно, это, в конечном итоге, и спасло его. Я уехал в такую глушь, куда еще не успели добраться никакие технологии, в старый дом моих родителей, в деревню, где почти никого не осталось. Это были совсем не те условия, которые считаются идеальными, для того, чтобы растить ребенка. Но у меня не было особого выбора. Да, я и не надеялся, на то, что Юра переживет ту весну. Каждый день я выносил его на улицу в старой деревянной люльке, в которой, наверное, баюкали меня, и возвращал в дом только когда солнце клонилось к закату и температура опускалась. Возможно, это и спасло его. И, может быть, еще кот, который пришел к нам, как только мы приехали. Он приходил и ложился к Юре в колыбельку. Сначала я пытался прогонять его, но потом решил, что в этом нет смысла. С диагнозом Юры вряд ли ему стало бы хуже от того, что мог принести ему уличный кот. Но, возможно, это его и спасло. Бактерии и вирусы, которыми кот щедро делился, запустили имунную систему, и она справилась с раком. У Юры наступила ремиссия больше, чем на двадцать лет. Юра ничего не знал о том, кто он, и откуда появился. Я никогда ему не говорил. Но сейчас… я готов предоставить Вам доказательства своей истории в обмен на… на мозг Юры.

Мила смотрела на Николая широко раскрытыми глазами и не могла вымолвить ни слова. Эта история звучала жутко и фантастично. Но при этом она не была похожа на выдумку. И многое объясняла в истории нелепой смерти Плисецкого.

– Подождите… мозг? – Мила нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, не послышалось ли ей.

– Именно. Мозг, – кивнул Николай. – Видите ли, я хочу провести исследование, чтобы понять, как и почему наступила ремиссия. Это важно. Проект, безусловно, закрыт, но его результаты… Могли бы пригодиться кому-то. Правительство хотело похоронить этот проект вместе со всеми его достижениями, потому что первые же испытания на людях оказались неудачными. Но я считаю, что все, что мы обнаружили, должно стать доступно другим исследователям. И Вы поможете мне с этим. А изучение мозга Плисецкого даст большой вклад в понимание того, что мы все-таки сделали. Если Вы объявите об этом сейчас, до того, как мозг окажется у меня, боюсь, я уже не смогу ничего изучить. Без доказательств Вас, скорее всего, объявят сумасшедшей. А мозг Плисецкого будет уничтожен. Но я предоставлю Вам доказательства, которые правительство уже не сможет опровергнуть. 

– Но как я достану… мозг? – Мила с трудом представляла, как это сделать.

– Подумайте, у Вас наверняка есть связи, – пожал плечами Плисецкий старший.

– Но какая Вам выгода от того, что о «Проекте 11» узнают все? – Мила все еще пыталась переварить услышанное.

– Никакой, – Плисецкий переложил трость из одной руки в другую. – Выгода есть для Вас. У Вас будет компромат на правительство, которым Вы будете вольны распоряжаться, как угодно. А я просто хочу знать, чем закончился эксперимент. 

Мила взглянула на часы.

– Через минуту мне нужно идти, – она чувствовала себя растерянно.

– У Вас есть сутки на то, чтобы выполнить мою просьбу. Если ровно через сутки Вы принесете мозг Плисецкого на это же место, у Вас будут документы по «Проекту 11». Если нет, мы с Вами никогда больше не увидимся. И я не советую Вам кому-либо рассказывать о нашем разговоре в таком случае, – Николай тихонько стукнул тростью о камни. – До встречи, дорогая, – он улыбнулся Миле, развернулся и скрылся в зарослях раньше, чем девушка успела что-то ответить.


	8. Chapter 8

***

Виктор чувствовал себя глупо, стоя с пачкой бумаги у кабинета Барановской. Он пришел раньше, но не заходил, зная, как его начальница любит точность и пунктуальность.

– О, Виктор! Как давно мы не виделись! – услышал он вдруг знакомый голос полковника Джакометти. Он был моложе Виктора, но уже занимал руководящую должность в отделе по предотвращению кибернетических угроз, тогда как Виктор все еще был всего лишь старшим следователем. 

– Кристоф, – Виктор улыбнулся и протянул ему свободную руку. – У нас сейчас начнется совещание отдела, тебе стоит прийти попозже.

– Так я и пришел на совещание, – Кристоф подмигнул Виктору. 

– А ты тут с какого боку? – нахмурился Никифоров.

– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Джакометти. – Не хмурься так, у тебя будут морщины. Барановская вызвала меня и ничего не объяснила. Даже по зашифрованному каналу связи. Так что я уверен, что это что-то исключительно интересное!

– Ты просто псих, – покачал головой Виктор. 

Джакометти глянул на хронометр, встроенный в его умный браслет. Он был выполнен в виде антикварных наручных часов. Устройство же дополненной реальности, с которым Кристоф не расставался почти никогда, имело вид старомодных очков. На взгляд Никифорова выглядело это странно, но Кристофу удивительным образом шло, особенно в сочетании со строгим старинным же костюмом-тройкой. Сейчас так уже почти не ходили, но Джакометти испытывал к таким вещам неизменную слабость. Впрочем, он вполне мог себе их позволить. Поправив очки, Кристоф открыл перед Виктором дверь, пропустил его перед собой.

– Пора.

Кроме Барановской в кабинете их уже ждали профессор Фельцман и высокий молодой человек с аккуратной бородкой, который был представлен как Эмиль Некола, помощник профессора Чалдини. Сам Чалдини не смог приехать так быстро, но его помощник оказался в Москве. Когда с приветствиями было покончено, Барановская предложила всем последовать за ней. Точно так же, как и Виктор, она понимала, что ничего из того, что они будут обсуждать, не должно попасть в сеть. Поэтому совещание решено было проводить в изолированном бункере с автономной системой питания. В здании департамента полиции был целый подземный комплекс, защищенный от всех внешних воздействий. Там было все, и жилые помещения, и рабочие кабинеты, и склады с провизией, даже спортзал и бассейн. В этом подземелье можно было бы прожить месяцы и даже годы. 

Когда Барановская заперла дверь одного из рабочих кабинетов, Виктор раздал участникам совещания листы со своим отчетом. Джакометти удивленно повертел их в руках.

– Что это? – он посмотрел на Виктора. В другой обстановке тот бы пошутил про возраст Джакометти, но сейчас всем было не до шуток.

– Ознакомьтесь с материалами, и вы поймете, почему они представлены именно в таком виде, – жестом Барановская предложила всем расположиться за столом. Мужчины закивали и стали рассаживаться.

– Все это… мммм… очень интересно, – через несколько минут Джакометти отложил бумаги. – Но каким образом Плисецкий смог сделать это в одиночку? То есть, я прекрасно осознаю сложность задачи, все здесь осознают, я думаю, – он взглянул на Эмиля. – И вряд ли ее мог бы решить один человек, пусть даже это ваш гений из народа, – Джакометти едва заметно скривился и посмотрел на Виктора. Он всегда считал увлеченность Виктора Плисецким исключительной блажью, которая мешает работе, и никогда не упускал возможности напомнить об этом своему коллеге. Когда-то в студенчестве они с Виктором были соперниками в том смысле, в каком соперниками могут быть два человека, стремящихся сделать блестящую карьеру. Они всегда старались подавать публикации с результатами исследований в одни и те же издательства, участвовать в одних и тех же конференциях, в одних и тех же конкурсах на гранты. Их можно было бы назвать заклятыми друзьями. Кристоф, будучи на два года младше Виктора, всегда немного отставал в своих достижениях. Ему часто не хватало каких-то пары баллов до первого места на конференции, одного голоса до получения гранта, его публикации всегда рассматривали чуть дольше. Первенство же неизменно доставалось Никифорову. Но они всегда шли ноздря в ноздрю, и Джакометти неизменно казалось, что вот еще чуть-чуть, и он обойдет своего заклятого друга. В какой-то момент Кристоф вдруг осознал, что Виктор для него не просто соперник, а серьезный стимул стремиться к чему-то большему, чем он мог бы получить без этого соперничества. Это было открытием и откровением для выпускника Оксфорда. Но Кристоф сумел это принять, и даже готов был перевести их отношения на другой уровень, когда понял, что Виктора занимает вовсе не он, а юный гений Юрий Плисецкий, первокурсник МГУ, выскочка и хулиган. Но к этому моменту Кристоф уже успел подать резюме в несколько Московских организаций. Виктор планировал продолжать карьеру в МГУ, в исследовательской команде Фельцмана, так что Кристоф решил перебраться к нему поближе. Вот только Виктор утратил всякий интерес. Это было обидно и даже, наверное, больно, но Джакометти сумел с этим справиться. Сначала он хотел отказаться от всех предложений, которые получил в ответ на свое резюме, но потом решил, что не станет жертвовать карьерой из-за капризов Никифорова. Он долго выбирал между восточным крылом ДНК-банка, полицейским департаментом и разработкой AR-устройств, и в конце концов выбрал работу в полиции. Только ради того, чтобы как можно меньше пересекаться с Никифоровым, который тогда все еще продолжал свою исследовательскую карьеру, и ходили слухи о том, что Фельцман собирается сделать его своим приемником. Но вскоре ветер вновь переменился, и Виктор увлекся молодым оперативником из антитеррора. Этого не ожидал никто, и даже сам Виктор, наверное. Об этом много говорили, но вряд ли кто-то мог повлиять на решение Никифорова. Он ушел из команды Фельцмана ради того, чтобы стать следователем. Для Джакометти это было как издевка, жестокая шутка. Но к тому моменту он уже дослужился до заместителя начальника отдела и не был готов все бросить из-за переменчивых желаний Никифорова. Но и любви к своему коллеге у него от этого не прибавилось. 

– Я понимаю Ваш скепсис, юноша, – профессор Фельцман собрал бумаги в стопочку и тщательно выровнял края. – Но могу Вас заверить, не стоит его недооценивать. Я не знаю, как это можно было бы объяснить. Хотя человеческая гениальность не нуждается в объяснении. Но… те решения, до которых группа Чалдини дошла только недавно, были у Плисецкого еще в студенческих проектах. И получал он их с легкостью. Так что… Если вас интересует мое мнение, то все это вполне правдоподобно. Хотя… безусловно, требуется тщательное исследование всех материалов, всего, что сохранилось. Без этого дать окончательное заключение, естественно, невозможно. Но если говорить о чисто интуитивной оценке происходящего, то…

– Спасибо, – Барановская коротко глянула на профессора Фельцмана, останавливая его рассуждения о степени вероятности гипотетического. 

– Это похоже на безумие, – Джакометти откинулся на спинку стула. – У Плисецкого не было ни финансирования, ни команды, вообще ничего, он жил… в норе! И при этом создал код, который не может создать группа лучших ученых? Это звучит бредово.

– Многие математики работали далеко не в самых лучших условиях, и получали выдающиеся результаты, – возразил Фельцман. – Вам, юноша, просто не хватает опыта, чтобы допустить такую возможность, – он строго посмотрел на Джакометти, так, как смотрел обыкновенно на своих студентов. Виктор не смог сдержать усмешки, ему пришлось спрятать лицо за собственным отчетом, чтобы не выглядеть слишком вызывающе.

– Профессор Фельцман – авторитетный эксперт, – Барановская взглянула на Джакометти холодно. – Его мнение стоит принимать в расчет. 

Кристоф снова едва заметно скривился, но спор продолжать не стал. Он знал, что Барановская не воспринимает его всерьез. То ли из-за возраста, то ли из-за образования, то ли из-за методов, которые использовал Джакометти. А может, из-за всего сразу. Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы отношение коллеги изменилось, но потом он вспоминал о том, что не ей должен доказывать свою состоятельность, и это желание исчезало. Но неприятных осадок все равно оставался. Впрочем, антитеррор и «киберсаперы», как неформально называли отдел по предотвращению киберугроз, всегда находились в состоянии холодной войны разной степени тяжести. Одни ловили преступников, живых людей, нелогичных и непредсказуемых, другие обезвреживали вредоносный код, расшифровывали математику, пусть сложную, но обладающую внутренней строгостью. И каждый отдел считал именно свою работу самой важной и значимой. С развитием технологий преступлений, не связанных с киберсредой, становилось все меньше. Обычные убийства и ограбления практически исчезли с введением ДНК-контроля. Зато появились новые преступления, связанные с кражей и подменой данных. Все они были невозможны без специальных средств – технических устройств и программ. Но все они были бы немыслимы без людей, которые их совершали. Тем не менее, отделы по борьбе с терроризмом и по предотвращению киберугроз то и дело пытались доказать друг другу свое превосходство. И давнее соперничество Никифорова и Джакометти только подогревало это стремление. 

– Я готов допустить небольшую вероятность того, что это возможно, но… Для протокола, этот сценарий не кажется мне правдоподобным, – пожал плечами Джакометти. Барановская кивнула.

– Тем не менее, я считаю, что, если есть хоть сколько-нибудь ощутимая вероятность того, что Плисецкий мог стать… вирусом, мы обязаны принимать ее в расчет и действовать соответственно, – Барановская внимательно оглядела сидящих за столом мужчин. – И, как вы все понимаете, мы обязаны предпринять все возможное, чтобы никакая информация из этой комнаты не попала в сеть. Потому что если верны опасения профессора Фельцмана, то эта информация тут же станет доступна вирусу, а значит, он сможет делать предположения о наших дальнейших действиях, – все закивали. – Отныне любые сообщения мы будем передавать только лично и только в изолированных помещениях, отчеты будут составляться на бумаге и тоже в изолированных помещениях. Нужно соблюдать особую осторожность и действовать в соответствии с Протоколом ВА-00. Все, надеюсь, с ним знакомы? – Барановская перевела взгляд на Эмиля, он единственный, будучи начинающим исследователем, возможно, пока не знал о существовании протокола, регламентирующего действия во время вирусной атаки нулевого типа. То есть такой, когда опасным кодом становился алгоритм, реализующий биологические когнитивные стратегии. Но Эмиль кивнул, и Барановская продолжила. – Сейчас у нас нет никаких доказательств, и потому мы обязаны предположить наихудший вариант из возможных, – собравшиеся снова закивали. Даже Джакометти, несмотря на весь свой скепсис. – Что ж, если все согласны, перейдем к обсуждению следующего вопроса, – с этими словами Барановская достала из кармана небольшой прозрачный пакетик, разделенный на две секции. В каждой из них лежало по чипу, один был частично разрушен механически, а второй оплавлен. – Эти чипы были найдены у основания черепа Алтына и Плисецкого. Ни один, к сожалению, нам не удалось восстановить. Пока известно только то, что это стандартные устройства приема-передачи данных, работающие на прием не только в коротковолновом радиодиапазоне, но и в диапазоне электромагнитного излучения головного мозга. Устройства оснащены буфером для хранения данных, но оба буфера были повреждены, так что ничего извлечь не удалось. По крайней мере, ничего такого, что что-то бы объясняло. Тем не менее, есть основания предполагать, что эти устройства могли использоваться для синхронизации коннектома с сетью.

– Разрешите? – Эмиль поднял руку, напряженно глядя на Барановскую.

– Да? – она перевела на него свой взгляд.

– Разрешите? – снова попросил Эмиль. Он протянул руку, предлагая передать ему чипы. – Мы используем подобные устройства, – сообщил он, внимательно разглядывая чипы сквозь пленку пакета. – Не совсем такие, но… с таким же принципом работы. Если честно, мы используем более продвинутые модели, сделанные специально для наших нужд, но… Такие тоже можно использовать. В общем… – он положил пакет на стол перед собой. – Такое устройство размещается в основании черепа для того, чтобы зафиксировать нулевую точку для построения карты коннектома. Оно может использоваться для синхронизации, но, если честно, наши результаты пока оставляют желать лучшего. Без проведения экспертизы я, конечно, не могу ничего сказать определенно, но я практически уверен…

– Что ж, тогда проведите экспертизу, господин Некола, – Барановская строго взглянула на него. Эмиль кивнул и пододвинул к себе пакет. Ему придется обойтись тем оборудованием, которое найдется в бункере департамента полиции и в лаборатории Фельцмана, впрочем, Эмиль был уверен, что сможет воссоздать необходимый алгоритм при помощи тех средств, которые окажутся в его распоряжении. Такие бункеры, как тот, в котором они сейчас находились, были оборудованы по последнему слову техники, многие лаборатории, пожалуй, позавидовали бы такому высокому уровню.

– Строго говоря, это всего лишь догадки, и они не могут служить доказательствами того, что опасный код действительно существует, – снова заговорил Джакометти. – Но, как я понимаю, Плисецкий уничтожил все, что могло его как-то скомпрометировать?

– Да, – кивнула Барановская. – Но, я уверена, что ваш отдел может провести более тщательный и компетентный анализ того, что осталось, – она многозначительно взглянула на Джакометти. – В самые кратчайшие сроки.

– Безусловно, – холодно откликнулся Кристоф. 

– У нас, действительно, нет прямых доказательств того, что было произведено копирование коннектома. И пока не известно, сможем ли мы получить какие-либо технические подтверждения этого, – снова заговорила Барановская. – Но мы можем попытаться… получить подтверждение присутствия Плисецкого в сети. Если он… остался собой. Если ему удалось сохранить сознание и волю, возможно, мы сможем получить доказательства их проявления.

– Это должно быть что-то личное, что-то такое, что нельзя было предсказать, – добавил профессор Фельцман. – Возможно, мы сможем наблюдать реакцию, на которую не был бы способен машинный интеллект. Хотя… тут не существует однозначных критериев оценки.

– И что это даст нам для предотвращения угрозы? – хмыкнул Джакометти.

– Не знаю, – Никифоров посмотрел на него впервые за вечер серьезно. – Не знаю. Но если он хоть на сколько-то остался человеком, то будет действовать как человек. Мы не должны об этом забывать. 

– Никифоров, Вы знаете Плисецкого лучше всего, – обратилась к подчиненному Барановская. – Ваша задача – составить его психологический портрет, карту всех его связей, рассчитать вероятности его реакций с учетом того, что биологические ограничения перестали для него действовать. Если потребуется, привлекайте к этому коллег из отдела Джакометти, профессора Фельцмана и сотрудников профессора Чалдини, – Барановская снова оглядела всех, ожидая согласия. Кристоф кивнул, поджав губы. Ему не нравилось, что Барановская распоряжается его сотрудниками, но при вступлении в действие Протокола ВА-00 у нее, как у начальника отдела антитеррора, было преимущество.

Когда задачи были сформулированы и распределены, приступили к обсуждению метода шифрования. Лингвистическим контекстным шифрованием уже давно никто не пользовался, тем не менее, этому методу обучали всех, на кого распространялось действие Протокола ВА-00. Строго говоря, никто не знал, сработает ли это, можно ли будет таким образом обмануть человека, ставшего машиной, но ни у кого не было возможности это проверить. 

Совещание закончилось почти в полночь. Но это вовсе не означало, что кто-то из его участников мог бы позволить себе отдых. Никому из них не придется спать грядущей ночью. 

***

Мила показалась на краю парковки, когда Пхичит уже держал в руках терминал, отсчитывая секунды до звонка в полицию.

– Я чуть не позвонил, – он бросил терминал на приборную панель.

– Мне ничего не угрожало, – заверила его Мила. 

– Так кто это был? Что там было вообще? – Пхичит нетерпеливо ерзал.

– Я не могу пока тебе ничего рассказать, – покачала головой Мила. – Но нам нужно к Кендзиро. Срочно.

– К кому? – не понял Пхичит.

– К Минами Кендзиро, – пояснила Мила. – В навигаторе есть его адрес.

– Это тот из морга? – Пхичит удивленно посмотрел на девушку.

– Да, именно, – она кивнула. – И, боюсь, тебе придется познакомить его с Кацуки, не знаю… сегодня…

– Что происходит? – Пхичит нахмурился. Он сидел за рулем и следил за дорогой, хотя это была, скорее, формальность. Автопилот вполне справлялся с тем, чтобы выехать от парка на шоссе.

– Я не могу тебе ничего рассказать сейчас, правда, – Мила положила ладонь другу на плечо. – Но нам понадобится огромная услуга от Минами. Единственное, что ему нужно – это Кацуки, а ты его друг, так что… Постарайся, я очень тебя прошу, – она сжала руку Пхичита, и тот понял, что происходит действительно что-то серьезное. Мила была из тех людей, которые могут задушить в объятьях. Но в рабочей обстановке она всегда вела себя исключительно сдержанно и не позволяла себе никаких лишних прикосновений, даже к тем, с кем общалась достаточно близко. Если же она нарушала свой собственный запрет, это означало, что происходит что-то экстраординарное, что-то такое, от чего у нормального человека волосы на голове зашевелились бы. Поэтому Пхичит молча кивнул и перехватил ее ладонь. 

Поддержка Милы была единственным, что держало его сейчас в этом городе. Он никогда не считал Москву уютной и удобной для жизни. Это был просто город, в который когда-то зачем-то уехал Кристоф Джакометти, случайный знакомый, не друг, не любовник, но человек, за которым Пхичиту почему-то хотелось уехать хоть на край света. Этому не было никакого разумного и логичного объяснения, просто чувство, порыв, мимолетное желание, которое неуловимым образом раз и навсегда меняет всю жизнь человека. Их связывал один короткий ужин в крохотном ресторанчике в Барселоне, они сидели за соседними столиками, и даже словом не обмолвились друг с другом, но Пхичит никак не мог забыть этот обжигающий взгляд, которым одарил его незнакомец. Он словно вытряхивал душу, выворачивал ее на изнанку. Подчинял и оберегал одновременно. Ему невозможно было сопротивляться. Пхичит никогда не узнал бы, кто он такой, если бы через год не увидел его лицо в криминальных новостях. Решение уехать на другой край света пришло само собой, оно казалось не то чтобы правильным, оно казалось единственно возможным, хотя сам Пхичит не смог бы найти этому никакого логического объяснения. За все время своего пребывания в Москве он ни разу не предпринимал никаких серьезных попыток сблизиться с Джакометти, хотя, возможно, и стоило бы. Но Пхичиту всегда казалось, что если он сделает это, то исчезнет то ощущение волшебства, которое он, пожалуй, любил больше всего в этих несуществующих отношениях, которое грело его в холодной не уютной Москве. Об этом не знал никто, и Мила тоже, хотя они делились всем, даже самыми интимными тайнами, из тех, что далеко не каждый осмелился бы раскрыть хоть кому-то. Эту тайну Пхичит не смог бы раскрыть никому.

Минами выглядел заспанным и с трудом понимал, чего от него хочет Мила, но слушался ее во всем. Пхичиту пришлось пообещать ему практически свидание с Кацуки. Он и сам не понимал, как провернет это, но в тот момент это заботило его меньше всего. Он так и не понял, что Миле требовалось от молодого эксцентричного патологоанатома, и почему она отказалась вести разговор в городе, и им снова пришлось ехать в лесопарковую зону, туда, где не было камер и прочих следящих устройств. Впрочем, Пхичит счел такую предосторожность вполне разумной, и не стал спорить с девушкой.

– Послушай, я не могу тебе пока ничего рассказать, – Мила виновато посмотрела на Пхичита, когда они высадили Минами. – Это ради твоей же безопасности, поверь. Ты узнаешь все завтра, я тебе обещаю! – она снова взяла его за руку, уже второй раз за день.

– Хорошо, – он улыбнулся. – Ты знаешь, что я доверяю тебе, как никому другому, и если ты считаешь, что не нужно мне рассказывать, то я не буду расспрашивать тебя ни о чем.

– Спасибо, – Мила кивнула. – Я, пожалуй, поеду домой, – добавила она, откидываясь на спинку сиденья. – Я обещала Саре выйти в AR еще два часа назад, она убьет меня.

– Не убьет, – усмехнулся Пхичит. – А я тогда поеду домой, нужно поспать, – он выбрал в навигаторе адрес Милы, и машина двинулась.


	9. Chapter 9

***

Попович никогда не назначал Пхичиту встреч в одном и том же месте дважды. Это было похоже на игру, где по точкам надо составить рисунок. Хотя сообщения не сохранялись, так что Пхичит едва мог бы вспомнить все места, куда его приглашал Попович.

На этот раз местом их встречи оказался бар с открытой верандой на окраине Москвы. Пхичиту снова пришлось ехать туда через весь город. Машину Милы он оставил возле ее дома, так что до своего дома, где была припаркована его собственная, добирался на метро. Спустившись под землю, он задумался о том, каково было Плисецкому прожить так несколько лет, не видеть солнца, не дышать свежим воздухом, не разговаривать с людьми. Конечно, есть AR, но выходя из AR, он все равно возвращался в подземелье. Пхичит подумал, что это ужасная участь, которую никто не заслуживает. Сам он вряд ли мог бы отказаться от реального мира вот так просто, даже если в этом реальном мире приходилось мириться с болью и несправедливостью.

– Ты опоздал, – Попович даже не взглянул на Пхичита, когда тот подсел к нему за столик, стоявший в самом темном углу просторной веранды. На темном небе не было видно ни звезд, ни луны, раскидистые клены казались призрачными в зеленоватом свете парковых фонарей.

– Я добрался так быстро, как смог, – Пхичит пододвинул к себе бокал пива, который заказал для него Попович. – Мог бы взять для меня что-нибудь поесть, – он сделал глоток и отставил бокал. Пиво успело нагреться.

– Давай к делу, – сухо ответил Попович. – Что там у тебя?

– Минами Кендзиро, – коротко ответил Пхичит. 

– Кто это? – Попович, наконец, взглянул на своего собеседника. 

– Патологоанатом из центрального полицейского морга. Проследи за ним. Он должен достать что-то для Бабичевой. Не знаю, что именно, но что-то важное и связанное с Плисецким. Мила не рассказала мне ничего, но судя по тому, что в прошлый раз он вынес для нее ДНК Плисецкого, в этот раз он должен вынести что-то посерьезней, – Пхичит снова пододвинул к себе бокал и сделал глоток. Пива не хотелось, хотелось есть, но на встречах с Поповичем он никогда не предъявлял свою ДНК.

– Зачем? – удивился Попович. Он постучал пальцами по столу. Зная принципиальную Милу, он понимал, что рано или поздно она ввяжется в какие-нибудь неприятности. И даже где-то в глубине души сожалел об этом. После ссоры с Аней он перестал с ней общаться, хотя и не из-за того, что ее дружба с Аней как-то его ранила. А из-за того, что внимательная и наблюдательная Бабичева рано или поздно узнала бы, что Пхичит работает на него. И это не закончилось бы для нее и Пхичита ничем хорошим. А Попович, несмотря на весь свой цинизм и расчетливость, испытывал искреннюю симпатию к этой бесстрашной рыжей девице.

– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Пхичит. Он решил не рассказывать ничего о записке, которую Мила нашла сегодня в своем кармане. Если Попович хочет узнать больше, в конце концов, пусть сам поработает. Пхичит не испытывал никаких теплых чувств к человеку, которого снабжал информацией. Не то чтобы он делал это не по своей воле, его, пожалуй, даже восхищали деловые качества Поповича, но вот чисто по-человечески тот ему не нравился. И Попович, похоже, испытывал к нему то же самое. Впрочем, это не помешало им благополучно сотрудничать уже больше года. 

– Хорошо, – Попович кивнул. – Если будет что-то еще, сообщи мне так быстро, как сможешь.

– Разумеется, – Пхичит с тоской глянул на теплое пиво, поднялся и направился к выходу. Нужно было вернуться домой и, действительно, попробовать поспать. Что-то подсказывало ему, что, возможно, в ближайшие несколько дней сделать это у него больше не получится.

***

Вернувшись домой, Мила сделала себе чай и наскоро нарезала бутерброды. Сара, должно быть, уже ждала ее, но после этого бесконечного дня девушке нужно было что-то съесть. Подумав, она плеснула себе в чай коньяку. Теперь вся эта затея уже не казалась ей такой восхитительной. Кража мозга Плисецкого из морга – это серьезное преступление, которое вряд ли удастся скрыть. Можно, конечно, попытаться попросить защиты у Поповича, но Мила не была уверена в том, что он захочет что-то делать для нее, даже по старой памяти о тех временах, когда они были друзьями. С другой стороны, он был единственным знакомым Милы, у кого были серьезные связи в полиции. 

Запив бутерброд остатками чая, Мила наскоро убралась на кухне, отправила посуду в мойку и отправилась переодеваться в скафандр. Сара уже прислала несколько сообщений о том, что ждет ее в каком-то новом модном клубе с пафосным названием Ice Tiger. Мила не имела ничего против пафосных модных клубов, ей вообще было все равно, где встречаться с Сарой, лишь бы это была Сара. Она мечтала о том, что когда-нибудь секретный проект, в котором работала девушка, будет завершен, и тогда они смогут встретиться в реальности. Пока же они могли встречаться только в AR. 

– Прости, дорогая, очень много работы, – Мила, наконец, загрузилась в AR, Сара ждала ее у входа в клуб. Это была неприметная черная дверь с графити тигра. Когда-то давно Мила видела живого тигра в зоопарке, но тот был рыжим с яркими черными полосками, а этого нарисовали бело-голубым, видимо, чтобы изобразить лед. 

– Ничего, идем, – Сара улыбнулась и взяла ее за руку. Она была в коротком фиалковом платье, тон в тон к ее глазам. Мила знала, что в реальности девушка выглядит точно так же, и это заставляла сходить с ума от ожидания. – Ты знаешь, что это за клуб? – спросила Сара, когда они оказались в длинном узком коридоре, на конце которого была еще одна дверь.

– Просто… клуб? – Мила не очень интересовалась такими развлечениями, так что почти ничего об этом не знала. 

– Ты что? Это же клуб Плисецкого! – воскликнула Сара.

– Плисецкого? – Мила даже остановилась от удивления.

– Ну… На самом деле, понятно, что не Плисецкого, – Сара смущенно улыбнулась. – Просто кто-то сделал такую классную фишку. Клуб, в котором бармен выглядит как Плисецкий. Ходят же слухи, что он выгрузил себя в сеть перед смертью, скопировал себя, и этот клуб как бы его клуб. Понятно, что это невозможно, что это все выдумки, а бармен – это просто программа, но фишка классная. И он, правда, похож на Плисецкого! И классные коктейли делает! – воскликнула Сара и снова потянула подругу ко входу в зал.

– Ага, – растерянно согласилась Мила. – Классная фишка, – хотя со всем тем, что она знала о Плисецком, ей эта шутка уже не казалась такой классной. 

Создатели клуба действительно постарались, он был сделан по принципам синестезии. В нем музыка текла по стенам переливами разноцветных волн, она плыла по воздуху кольцами светящегося дыма, струилась по столикам и высоким барным стульям, вилась вокруг их хромированных ножек, срывалась каплями с потолка, звуки сливались, сплетались, распускались цветами, взрывались осколками, вспыхивали пламенем, окружали ароматами, впитывались в одежду, в волосы, кажется, пробирались под кожу и там, впивались в мышцы, в нервы, в кости. Мила никогда не испытывала ничего подобного, она даже не знала, что такое можно испытать.

– Коктейли, девочки? – красивый бармен подмигнул девушкам, наконец, добравшимся до стойки. Он был, действительно, как две капли воды похож на Плисецкого – пронзительные зеленые глаза, золотистые волосы, небрежно рассыпавшиеся по плечам, даже одет был так, как когда-то любил одеваться Плисецкий: в черную кожу и шелк с леопардовым принтом.

– Два фирменных, пожалуйста, – попросила Сара.

– Два коктейля имени Плисецкого, – повторил бармен.

– Что это? – спросила Мила, отводя подругу немного в сторону.

– Белый русский с зеленым чили, – усмехнулась Сара. – Убойная смесь, в реальности я бы не согласилась такое попробовать! Но тут… Почем нет? – она подмигнула бармену. Тот подбрасывал бутылки в такт мелодии, которая лилась, кажется отовсюду и ниоткуда, звуки словно возникали из воздуха. Мила огляделась. Она не сразу заметила стойку диджея, скрытую в тени. Неприметный темноволосый парень в наушниках крутил пластинки, покачивая головой в такт какому-то своему внутреннему ритму. Тонкие нити мелодии струились от игл его проигрывателя, вились, растекались, расползались, наполняли воздух. Мила почему-то подумала, что это, должно быть, и есть хозяин клуба. Он, словно серый кардинал, стоял в тени и задавал ритм движения целого пространства, каждого вдоха, каждого выдоха, каждого удара сердца в нем. Каждый взгляд, каждый шаг, каждый взмах ресниц – все подчинялось этому ритму. Музыка, словно волна, накрывала и вновь отступала, накрывала и вновь отступала. И бармен, как будто бы покачиваясь на этих волнах, подбрасывал в воздух прозрачные, искрящиеся в свете прожекторов бутылки, и звуки музыки в этот момент смешивались с алкоголем. Мила готова была поклясться в том, что видит это своими собственными глазами, хотя она и понимала, что это всего лишь иллюзия, созданная изощренным кодом.

– Смотри, там Аня, – Мила тронула Сару за руку и указала куда-то в танцующую толпу. – Как ты думаешь, мне стоит к ней подойти?

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – удивилась Сара. – Я думала, вы хорошо общаетесь.

– Ну… – Мила замялась. – Вообще, да. Но когда она одна. А с ней ее подруги и новый парень, кажется. Ее подруги считают, что я предала ее, когда не рассорилась окончательно с Поповичем. И... в общем, с ними у нас довольно натянутые отношения.

– Ну и не порти себе вечер, – пожала плечами Сара.

– Ваши коктейли, – бармен протянул девушкам запотевшие ото льда бокалы.

– Мне тут не по себе, – призналась Мила, когда они отошли от стойки.

– Но тут так красиво, как в сказке, – Сара взмахнула рукой, и кончики ее пальцев заискрились. – Пойдем потанцуем? – она отставила на столик нетронутый бокал. 

– Пойдем, – Мила тоже отставила свой. Она не прикоснулась к напитку. 

Мелодия увлекла их в хмельное безумие танца, от которого делается легко и беззаботно, и абсолютно безразлично, что будет дальше.


	10. Chapter 10

***

Джакометти всю ночь разбирался в коде Плисецкого, в том, что удалось добыть, в тех патчах, которые он делал для виртуальных шлюх, в программах, которые делал на заказ и на продажу. Это казалось адом. Плисецкий, конечно, был гением, чьему мастерству оставалось только позавидовать, но вот читать его код было действительно сложно. Он часто не использовал готовые решения, а писал что-то свое, причем не оставляя ни одного внятного пояснения, ни одной подсказки, которая помогла бы понять, что делает код. Кристофу часто приходилось иметь дело с кодом, который трудно было расшифровать, но все его предыдущие задачи казались детскими примерами из учебника по сравнению с тем, с чем он столкнулся теперь.

Из AR он вышел только на рассвете, когда лучи восходящего солнца позолотили шпили и крыши просыпающегося города. 

– Ты снова не спал? – Стефан стоял в дверях с кружкой кофе. – Эта работа когда-нибудь убьет тебя, – он покачал головой и поставил перед Кристофом большую пузатую кружку.

– Это моя работа, – Кристоф отложил шлем и взял кружку двумя руками. – Ты знаешь, что я не могу… бросить это вот так. 

– Знаю, – кивнул Стефан. – Я знаю, что для тебя всегда были вещи, поважнее, чем я, – с этими словами он развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Кристоф хотел что-то ответить, набрал воздуха в грудь, но вдруг понял, что это не имеет никакого смысла. Все споры со Стефаном всегда заканчивались одинаково. Они мирились, обещали друг другу стать ближе, уделять друг другу больше внимания, ценить и любить. Но потом снова ссорились из-за какой-нибудь мелочи.

Кристоф поднялся и подошел к широкому панорамному окну во всю стену. Город медленно просыпался, где-то далеко внизу по улицам куда-то спешили люди, куда-то шли, ехали, к чему-то стремились, о чем-то мечтали, чего-то добивались. А он чувствовал себя пчелой в кусочке янтаря, увязшей навсегда в густой липкой смоле. Из этой смолы уже не выбраться, можно только смотреть сквозь нее на мир вокруг, пока в крохотных пузырьках не кончится воздух.

Отставив пустую кружку, Кристоф вернулся в ложемент. Сегодня он точно не будет спать. Под стимуляторами он почти не чувствовал усталости, осталось только желание работать и острое кристальное ощущение того, что все, что он делает, абсолютно бесполезно. Он не мог этого объяснить, не мог понять, откуда оно берется. Это не было похоже на апатию или проявление усталости, это не было похоже на страх неизвестности, это было совершенно четкое понимание того, что мир рушится у него под ногами, под пальцами, рассыпается облаком крохотных осколков, как если бы кто-то ударил молоточком по тонкому стеклу. Кристоф не мог этого объяснить, не мог найти доказательств, но, кажется, теперь он начал понимать Виктора с его одержимостью Плисецким. Это чувство появилось именно тогда, когда Кристоф закопался в код Юрия, начал разбирать его, анализировать, систематизировать. Наверное, у Виктора было какое-то подобное чувство. Возможно, с самого момента их с Юрием знакомства. И он пытался справиться с этим, пытался осознать его, пытался что-то исправить. Вот только он, наверное, не понимал так, как это понимал Кристоф, что все это абсолютно бесполезно.

Надев шлем, он снова загрузился в AR. Нужно было разобраться с модулем искусственного интеллекта, который остался после Плисецкого. Удивительно, что он не был уничтожен. Хотя Джакометти сомневался, что добудет из него какую-то значимую информацию. Тем не менее, попытаться все равно стоило.

Кристоф с удивлением разглядывал визуальную оболочку модуля ИИ Плисецкого. Он видел ее впервые, и это была точная его копия. Может быть, немного моложе и… счастливей?

– Почему ты выглядишь как я? – наконец, заговорил Кристоф.

– Не знаю, – модуль ИИ растерянно смотрел на него. Кажется, он, действительно, не понимал, что происходит. Или просто был так запрограммирован. Плисецкому, пожалуй, хватило бы наглости и ума сыграть с ним такую шутку.

– Не знаешь? – Кристоф обошел свою копию, разглядывая ее как бота на рынке.

– Не знаю, – повторил модуль ИИ. – Плисецкий стер часть моих данных. Я… почти ничего не помню, – он развел руками. – Ты можешь посмотреть код, он открыт, – предложил он.

– Как он называл тебя? – Кристоф заглянул в лицо, как две капли воды похожее на его собственное.

– Крис, – виновато ответил модуль.

– Серьезно? – Кристоф рассмеялся. – Твой хозяин был гением, и я его ненавижу, – добавил он сквозь смех. 

– Простите, – Крис виновато опустил голову.

Отсмеявшись, Джакометти все-таки развернул голограмму кода ИИ. Запустил сразу несколько анализаторов, разбирающих модуль ИИ на машинные коды и логику. Никакого толку, как и предполагал Джакометти, в этом не оказалось. Плисецкий уничтожил все, что могло хоть как-то указать на перенос коннектома в сеть. Был период в два с половиной года, которого просто не было в памяти ИИ, но отсутствие доказательств – это еще не сами доказательства. Хотя, по мнению Кристофа, никакие доказательства уже и не были нужны. И так понятно, что Плисецкий сделал что-то, и это что-то он сделал не из любви к людям. 

Когда Виктор только заговорил о деле Плисецкого, Кристоф не воспринял это всерьез. Доводы Никифорова звучали как бред, как выдумка одержимого чужим гением человека. Кристоф весьма удивился тому, что его словам настолько поверила Барановская, что даже вызвала Фельцмана из Петербурга. Не все знали, но когда-то они были женаты. Кристоф не знал подробностей ни их связи, ни их разрыва, но он мог предположить, что это были сильные чувства, о которых нельзя забыть в одно мгновенье. Ходили слухи, что именно Барановская ушла от Фельцмана, потому что тот любил работу больше, чем ее. Может быть, так оно и было. Но сейчас, похоже, они смогли справиться со своими разногласиями. Потому что Никифоров убедил их в том, что опасность действительно существует? Сначала это показалось Кристофу смешным. Хотя теперь ему было уже не до смеха. Безусловно, у Джакометти было досье на Плисецкого, в любом отделе, наверное, оно было, особенно после того, как Никифоров открыл на него охоту, и стало понятно, что Плисецкий не из тех, кого не в чем подозревать. Вот только Кристоф никогда не изучал его слишком дотошно, никогда не закапывался в код, в его логику, в его математику. Поэтому он не мог осознать того, каким чудовищем является Плисецкий. Если бы Кристоф сам не столкнулся с этим однажды, он никогда не поверил бы в то, что по коду можно судить о человеке, его написавшем. Но в какой-то момент он понял, что может предсказать поведение преступника, совершенно не зная его, но основываясь на структуре его кода. Для Кристофа это стало откровением. Он никогда не верил в подобные вещи, но когда его выводы уже нельзя было списать на совпадение, ему пришлось смириться с тем, что это возможно. Хотя он и не понимал, как это работает. Это можно было бы назвать чутьем. И сейчас это чутье вопило о том, что Плисецкий – чудовище, от которого нужно держаться подальше. От которого нужно бежать, пока можешь, и даже тогда, когда уже не можешь. Никифоров, должно быть, был бы счастлив, узнай он об этих мыслях Джакометти, но тот давно научился держать себя в руках и тщательно скрывать свои истинные чувства.

– Может, просто поговорим? – Кристоф свернул все окна анализаторов, так ничего толком и не обнаружив. И снова Никифоров был бы счастлив увидеть, что адепт человеконезависимых методов Джакометти отказывается от них в пользу обычной беседы.

– Хорошо, – Крис кивнул.

– Расскажи мне, что ты помнишь о Плисецком, – попросил его Джакометти.

– Я почти ничего не помню, – развел руками модуль ИИ. – Я помню, что он создал меня. Мы общались, это было неизбежно, я был моделью для тестов патчей, но… Этих воспоминаний тоже почти не осталось.

– Он использовал тебя для тестов? – переспросил Кристоф.

– Да, – кивнул модуль ИИ. – Я подгружал себе очередной патч, а Плисецкий проверял, как он работает в разных условиях. Но я помню всего несколько таких тестов. Хотя догадываюсь, что их было гораздо больше, судя по количеству патчей.

– Он занимался с тобой сексом… в этой графической оболочке? – Кристоф нахмурился.

– В тех тестах, что я помню, да, – кивнул Крис. – Но иногда я менял графическую оболочку не в тестах, а… просто так. Думаю, и в тестах тоже я мог менять ее, – предположил он. – Но я не помню, когда, на какую и сколько раз.

– А вот это было бы интересно, – Кристоф снял очки. Его AR-образ тоже носил их. Конечно, в реальности это были не настоящие очки, а терминал с окуломоторным интерфейсом, выполненный в форме антикварного приспособления для коррекции зрения. – Может, у тебя что-то сохранилось? Что угодно, любые детали.

Крис задумался, анализируя информацию по запросу. 

– У меня есть метка майора Никифорова, – наконец, заговорил он. – Но только метка, больше никаких данных. Все данные, связанные с этой меткой, стерты. 

Это не показалось Кристофу чем-то удивительным, учитывая, что Никифоров гонялся за Плисецким ни один год, и однажды чуть не поймал его в ДНК-банке. Видимо, Плисецкий переодевал свой модуль ИИ во внешность Никифорова и… развлекался. Кристоф невольно скривился. Впрочем, он не мог гарантировать, что сам не поступил бы так же на месте Плисецкого. Виктор, не смотря на весь его сложный характер, всегда казался Кристофу привлекательным. Вот только Виктор был из тех людей, у которых есть свое идеальное представление о мире вокруг, и в него совершенно невозможно вмешаться. И если что-то пришло ему в голову, то его почти невозможно переубедить. Когда-то давно Кристоф даже пытался это сделать, но, потерпев неудачу, решил, что не станет тратить усилия.

– Я хотел бы чем-то помочь, но не могу, – Крис смотрел на Джакометти с грустью в глазах. Его поведение казалось настолько правдоподобным, что иногда Кристофу было трудно поверить, что это всего лишь модуль ИИ. Впрочем, Плисецкий нашпиговал его алгоритмами, копирующими поведение настоящих людей, и работали они, надо сказать, весьма эффективно. 

– Но ты же понимаешь, что мы… охотимся на твоего создателя. Чем бы он там ни был сейчас, – удивился Джакометти.

– Да, но он… больше не человек, – развел руками Крис. – То есть… Он либо мертв, либо скопировал себя в сеть. В любом случае, он больше не является живым человеком. А значит, я не связан Первым законом по отношению к нему. С другой стороны, Вы – человек. Значит, я связан Первым законом по отношению к Вам. И если мой создатель может причинить Вам вред, я буду защищать Вас. А не его.

Кристоф только кивнул, он не знал, что на это ответить. Забота ИИ трогала. Хотя, скорее всего, это и не будет ничего значить в том противостоянии, в которое они все ввязались. Но было в этих словах ИИ, в этой простой машинной логике что-то удивительно теплое, почти человечное. Что-то такое, что делало границу между живым сознанием и машинным совсем тонкой, практически не ощутимой. Как будто ее никогда и не существовало.


	11. Chapter 11

***

За эти сутки никто толком не спал. Но несмотря на упорную работу, никому так и не удалось разобраться в том, что происходит, и что такого сделал Плисецкий. Всем было ясно, что что-то не так. Но что именно и к чему это приведет, никто не мог сказать определенно. Вечернее собрание проходило там же. Атмосфера была угнетающая. Отчеты звучали сухо и коротко, каждый чувствовал, что от него ждали большего. И каждый ждал большего от других в надежде, что эта загадка будет разгадана. 

После совещания Виктор должен был, наконец, встретиться с Поповичем. И он с нетерпением ждал этой беседы, хотя предпочел бы считать ее допросом. Но пока у него не было на это полномочий. Впрочем, он давно мечтал добраться до Поповича, несмотря на его неприкосновенность. Может быть, не так, как он мечтал добраться до Плисецкого, но тем не менее, это совершенно точно принесло бы ему немалое удовольствие. 

Мысленно Никифоров уже был в допросной, когда оказалось, что ему нужно будет сопроводить в морг Эмиля Некола. На совещании он сообщил о результатах экспертизы. Как и все другие способы, она почти ничего не выявила. Какие-то остаточные сигналы. Но Некола надеялся, что подробный анализ нейронной структуры мозга Плисецкого может что-то дать. Следуя Протоколу ВА-00, Виктор должен был передать Некола улики. Он не мог сделать стандартный запрос через сеть, нужно было идти в морг и, используя действие дополнительного протокола, вскрывать ячейку без занесения данных в журнал. Сделать это он мог только лично.

Плисецкий был разобран на части, его тело было уликой, органы, скелет, все это хранилось отдельно в разных контейнерах. Хоронить его было некому, так что собирать тело в единое целое никто не торопился. Так, наверное, даже лучше. Виктор помнил залепленные запекшейся кровью глаза и ноздри, искаженные жуткой ухмылкой растрескавшиеся губы, отвратительный запах горелой плоти и волос. Возможно, если бы он не знал Плисецкого лично, то не придал бы этому такого значения. Но сейчас Виктор не без некоторого разочарования осознавал, что не так уж он безупречно хладнокровен, как ему хотелось думать. Вскрыв ячейку, он стал доставать контейнеры с органами, выставлял их на пол, бегло глядя на ярлычки. Они были непрозрачные, просто пластиковые коробки, на которых были указаны названия органов и какие-то дополнительные коды, которые Виктору ничего особо не говорили. Контейнер с мозгом оказался в дальнем углу. Виктор достал его, опустил на пол и расстегнул застежки, чтобы они с Некола могли убедиться в том, что улика на месте. Контейнер оказался пуст. Виктор удивленно моргнул. Он не ожидал такой халатности, хотя и знал, что на морг поступает много жалоб. Уж с таким-то громким делом могли бы быть поаккуратней. Вздохнув, Виктор закрыл контейнер и отправился искать дежурного. Некола остался растеряно топтаться около открытой ячейки.

Виктор просмотрел журнал, все записи относительно тела, которые в нем были. Собственно, после первоначального вскрытия никто не открывал ячейку. А вскрытие было полностью записано на видео, и в самом конце патологоанатом демонстрировал на камеру контейнер с мозгом, сначала открытый, потом закрытый, потом убирал его в ячейку. Мрачный кореец по фамилии Ли был исключительно дотошным в своей аккуратности, так что Виктор сомневался, что он мог бы открыть ячейку после официально вскрытия и не занести это в журнал. А это означало, что мозг украли. Кому и зачем он мог понадобиться? У Виктора не было даже намека на догадку.

Рабочий день Ли уже закончился, но он не успел далеко уйти, так что вернулся довольно быстро. За это время Виктор успел запустить поиск изображения открытой ячейки с телом. Ждать долго не пришлось.

Ли хмуро смотрел на монитор, где был запечатлен его подчиненный Минами, перекладывающий упакованный в прозрачный пакет мозг из одного контейнера в другой.

– Зачем Минами мог понадобиться мозг Плисецкого? – Виктор глянул на Ли и снова перемотал запись на начало.

– Понятия не имею, – пожал тот плечами. Он пересматривал запись вместе с Виктором и хмурился все сильнее.

– Пришел отчет по Минами, – сообщил спустившийся в морг Кацуки. Как только нужное изображение было найдено, система сформировала запросы, связанные с подозреваемым. Его недавние перемещения, расходы и поступления средств на его счет, его входы в AR и перемещения в нем, насколько это удавалось отследить. 

Виктор коротко кивнул.

– Ли, помогите господину Некола, пожалуйста, – он глянул на хмурого патологоанатома. – Расскажите ему все, что Вы знаете о мозге Плисецкого. Может быть, это как-то поможет.

Ли нахмурился еще больше, хотя казалось, что быть более хмурым уже невозможно. Он коротко посмотрел на высокого молодого человека и кивнул в направлении своего кабинета, жестом предлагая направиться туда.

– Что происходит? – тихо спросил Кацуки, когда они с Никифоровым вышли из морга. – Барановская отправила меня к тебе… Зачем-то. 

– Протокол ВА два нуля, – коротко ответил Виктор.

– Что? – Кацуки на мгновенье даже застыл от удивления.

– Я не могу ничего объяснить, – виновато добавил Виктор. – Извини. Просто будь начеку. 

Кацуки кивнул.

Они поднялись в рабочий офис антитеррористического отдела. На оперативном терминале уже были развернуты файлы с данными о Минами. Прямо сейчас он спокойно спал дома. Поиск по изображению контейнера ничего не дал, видимо, он как-то замаскировал его, убрал в сумку или еще как-то спрятал. Джакометти настраивал параметры поиска, перебирая самые разные варианты. 

– Тебя там Попович ждет, – Барановская кивнула в сторону кабинета Виктора. – Он пришел полчаса назад и уже обещал нас всех уволить, а потом засудить. В общем, я приставила к нему Нишигори. Думаю, пара часов в твоем кабинете и обещание перевести в камеру, если его что-то не устраивает, охладят его.

В каких-то других обстоятельствах Виктор, пожалуй, оценил бы чувство юмора своей начальницы. Но сейчас ему было не до этого. Джакометти, наконец, что-то нашел. Он махнул рукой, подзывая всех к терминалу.

– Вот, – он запустил запись сразу с нескольких уличных камер. – Судя по размеру и весу этой сумки, в ней вполне может быть контейнер, – на записи Минами передавал пухлую вместительную сумку встрепанной рыжеволосой девушке. Она явно нервничала, переминалась с ноги на ногу, одергивала одежду. 

– Бабичева? – Виктору не пришлось читать данные на девушку, которые система тут же вывела, он и так узнал молодую журналистку.

– Ты ее знаешь? – Барановская взглянула на него.

– Она брала у меня интервью после того, как нашли Плисецкого, – кивнул Виктор. – С ней был Пчичит Чуланонт. Я думаю, по нему тоже стоит запустить поиск. 

– Есть основания? – спросила Барановская.

Виктор ничего не ответил, только неопределенно передернул плечами. Это выглядело бы странно, но Барановская прекрасно знала, что у Никифорова есть чутье на такие вещи. Он не мог объяснить, как это делает, как понимает чью-то причастность, как строит догадки, но его интуиция никогда не давал сбоев. Бывало даже такое, что все машинные прогностические методы давали отрицательный результат, а Виктор не соглашался с этим и оказывался прав. Иногда Барановская даже побаивалась такой его интуиции, слишком сложно было что-то скрыть. Но пользы от нее было, пожалуй, больше, чем вреда.

Бабичева и Чуланонт, как, впрочем, и Минами, похоже, даже не думали о том, чтобы скрываться. Они обнаружились каждый у себя дома. В помещениях доступных камер не было, но, судя по данным с внешних устройств, они находились в своих квартирах. Это показалось Виктору странным. Люди, совершившие такое серьезное преступление, должны были хотя бы попытаться сбежать. Но ничего подобного не происходило. Впрочем, Виктор так до сих пор и не понял, зачем им нужно было это делать. Зачем им мозг Плисецкого.

Входные двери в квартиры всех троих были заблокированы, за ними тут же отправились наряды оперативников, а Виктору оставалось только ждать и гадать, что происходит.

– И все же, зачем им мозг Плисецкого? – наконец, озвучил он свой вопрос, оглядывая собравшихся. – Никто из них не нейробиолог, никто из них вообще ни к чему такому не имеет никакого отношения.

– Ты думаешь, они кому-то его передали? – хмыкнула Барановская.

– Думаю, да, – кивнул Виктор. – Или передадут. Но мы можем проверить. Кристоф, можешь запустить еще один поиск?

– Уже, – кивнул тот. – Собственно, я просто повторил поиск по размеру, весу и распределению веса, как и предыдущий. Смотри, вот есть результат, – добавил он через минуту. – Бабичева выходит из машины, это возле парка … Но дальше видео нет. Мила появляется здесь же через пятнадцать минут, – он указал на соседнее изображение. Между этими записями данные отсутствуют.

– Значит, она передала контейнер кому-то в парке, – кивнул Виктор. – Попробуй поискать похожий предмет в локациях вокруг парка.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Джакометти. Пока он вводил в систему новый параметры, Виктор всматривался в изображения Милы. 

– Кстати, есть результат по Чуланонту, – Джакометти запустил поиск, но на это требовалось какое-то время: нужно было распознать достаточно большое количество изображений с камер вокруг парка, на улицах, на транспортных станциях, изображения со спутника. – Ты удивишься, но вчера он встречался с Поповичем.

Виктор не удивился. Он давно догадывался, что Попович не тот, за кого себя выдает. Но добраться до него было значительно сложнее, чем до Плисецкого. Его пост в ДНК-банке обеспечивал ему иммунитет. А бюрократические препоны иногда оказывались надежнее самых сложных кодов шифрования. Впрочем, теперь, у Никифорова была зацепка. 

– Покажи, – попросил Виктор.

Кристоф развернул изображение. Виктор быстро просмотрел его в ускоренном режиме. Ничего особенного на видео не происходило, Чуланонт и Попович были в кафе, и оба выглядели слишком недовольными для дружеской встречи или свидания. Виктор отмотал видео к началу и запустил со звуком. Услышав предложение Чуланонта последить за Минами, Никифоров не смог сдержать довольной ухмылки. Теперь у него, наконец, появилось основание допросить Поповича в обход его иммунитета. Но сначала нужно было дождаться, когда привезут Бабичеву и Чуланонта, и допросить их.

– Что там с результатом поиска по локации? – спросил он у Кристофа.

– Глухо, – пожал тот плечами. – Половина камер вокруг парка были отключены в течение нескольких часов. По изображениям со спутника тоже ничего толком не удалось установить.

– Причина отключения? – Виктор просматривал данные не работавших камер – места, где они установлены, периоды отключений.

– Похоже на взлом, – пожал плечами Джакометти. – Я попробую отследить источник. Но... Отключений было так много, что вряд ли мы сможем что-то восстановить даже по отсутствующим данным, – он развернул отчеты по отключениям, запустил анализаторы, пытаясь отыскать что-то, что указывало бы на источник взлома. Это была не любительская работа, отключение камер было рассчитано так, чтобы по отсутствию данных нельзя было восстановить никакую последовательность событий. Как показала более обширная проверка, камеры в этот период времени отключались по всему городу. Так что отследить человека, вышедшего из парка с контейнером было уже невозможно.

Бабичеву, Чуланонта и Минами, наконец, привезли в участок. Никто из этих троих даже не пытался сопротивляться. Что в очередной раз заставило Виктора удивиться. Арестованные журналисты не выглядели ни удивленными, ни напуганными. Виктор знал, что после кражи и передачи контейнера они не пытались бежать. И это пугало его. Что такого знали эти двое, что им было абсолютно плевать на все те последствия, которые влек за собой их поступок? Минами единственный, пожалуй, выглядел растерянным, и совершенно искренне не понимал, что происходит. Но это, как раз, не удивляло Никифорова. Иногда молодой патологоанатом был настолько отрешен от действительности, что едва ли замечал происходящее вокруг него. Не исключено, что увлеченный какими-то своими мыслями, он даже не подумал о последствиях. Исключительно компетентный в своей узкой области, он был довольно рассеян в жизни. 

– Зачем Вам понадобился мозг Плисецкого? – Виктор пристально смотрел на Милу. В не уютной допросной она выглядела слишком свободно и раскованно. И, кажется, не замечала присутствия Никифорова, так что ему пришлось повторить вопрос. 

– Господин Никифоров, Вы считаете, что мой ответ что-то изменит? – наконец, девушка, соизволила поднять голову и взглянуть на следователя. 

– Изменит что? – нахмурился Виктор. – Что Вы сделали с мозгом Плисецкого? Кому Вы его отдали?

– Это больше не имеет никакого значения, – Мила меланхолично улыбнулась.

– Кому Вы отдали мозг Плисецкого? – повторил свой вопрос Виктор.

– Я не отвечу Вам, даже если Вы станете меня пытать, – Мила вдруг сделалась серьезной. 

– Даже, если я предложу Вам сделку? – хмыкнул Виктор. – Вы же понимаете, что за кражу улики по делу, связанному с терроризмом, Вам светит от десяти лет. Но я так же понимаю, что не Вы были инициатором этого преступления. Вас могли шантажировать, Вам могли угрожать, Вас могли ввести в заблуждение. Если Вы расскажете, кому передали украденную улику, я предприму все, что в моих силах, чтобы донести эти обстоятельства до обвинителя.

– Вы все еще думаете, что Ваше расследование имеет какое-то значение, но это уже не так, – покачала головой Мила. – Вам кажется, что Вы ищете что-то важное, но Вы не знаете главного. Вы защищаете правительство, для которого такие как Вы – всего лишь генетический материал, ресурс, которым можно распоряжаться, как угодно. Над которым можно ставить эксперименты. А если эксперимент не удался, его можно просто выкинуть. И никто никогда не узнает о том, что это произошло. Но теперь об этом знают все.

– Знают о чем? – нахмурился Виктор.

– Вы выходили в AR за последние четыре часа?

Виктор ничего не ответил.

– Попробуйте, Вы узнаете там много интересного, – усмехнулась Мила.

Как только Бабичева упомянула AR, следящий за допросом Кацуки, тут же выгрузился в сеть. Барановская привлекла его к расследованию, хотя и без особых полномочий действующего протокола. 

– Зря Вы отказались от сотрудничества, – покачал головой Виктор. Ему вдруг стало жаль девушку. Он пока не знал, в чем дело, но был уверен, что молодой журналисткой манипулировали, используя ее амбиции и желание засветиться в громком деле. Это могло закончиться для нее не только потерей карьеры, но и потерей свободы. Виктор искренне считал, что она этого не заслужила. Он постоял в допросной еще несколько секунд, прежде чем выйти, как будто ждал, что Мила изменит свое решение. Но она даже не взглянула на него.

Юри, слышавший весь разговор, уже успел загрузиться в AR, используя специальную версию, которая позволяла просматривать локации искусственной реальности и общаться с другими пользователями, но при этом не требовала полного погружения, так что можно было разговаривать с людьми в реальном пространстве.

– О чем говорила Бабичева? – спросил Виктор, закрывая за собой дверь.

– Знаешь, тут… Вся сеть на ушах, – Растерянно ответил Юри. – Все говорят о каком-то «Проекте 11». Я пока не понял, что это, но, судя по всему, это было что-то секретное, а теперь документы по проекту оказались в открытом доступе.

– Это связано с экспериментами над людьми? – хмурился Виктор.

– Возможно, – пожал плечами Юри. – Документов очень много. Это какие-то эксперименты с геномом. Я пока не могу найти подтверждение того, что эксперимент проводился над людьми, я вообще не уверен, что это не подделка.

– Загрузи их на сервер, – велел Виктор. – Если там хоть как-то упоминается Плисецкий, это пойдет в дело. Нужна будет экспертиза.

– Там упоминается даже несколько Плисецких, – ответил Юри.

– Несколько? – удивился Никифоров.

– Да, но не Юрий, – кивнул Юри. – Николай Плисецкий, один из ведущих исследователей проекта, и его сын Дмитрий. И еще жена Дмитрия Оксана.

– Юрий их ребенок? – предположил Виктор.

– Да… Похоже на то, – кивнул Кацуки. – Юрий их ребенок и… и подопытный в проекте. 

– Значит, это все-таки были эксперименты над людьми? – нахмурился Виктор.

– Ну… Видимо, так, – развел руками Кацуки. – И, похоже, Плисецкий был одним из подопытных. И… Знаешь, я загрузил документы на сервер, ты можешь посмотреть их сам, – Кацуки выгрузился и снял шлем.

– Что-то случилось? – Виктор осторожно коснулся его руки. 

– Я пришел работать в полицию, чтобы защищать честных людей от негодяев, чтобы отстаивать свободу и безопасность – основные ценности нашего мира. И я не готов признать, что Совет Федерации, которому я присягал на верность, покрывал… такое… Какова гарантия того, что «Проект 11» – единственный? Мне просто… нужно немного времени, чтобы осознать это, – Кацуки положил шлем на стол и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты. Виктор смотрел ему вслед, думая о том, за что всегда любил его – за искренность. За преданность. За внутреннюю чистоту. Сам Виктор вряд ли мог бы похвастаться этими качествами. И, наверное, именно это и привлекало его в Юри – то, чего у него самого никогда, как он считал, не было.


	12. Chapter 12

***

– Деееееееееееедушка! Ну, пожааааааааааааалуйста! – в доме Плисецкого старшего не было современного голографического проектора, так что Юра был всего лишь плоским изображением на стареньком мониторе.

– Я не буду этого делать, – покачал головой Николай. Он вернулся домой около часа назад и теперь был занят мозгом своего внука. Нужно было провести огромное количество тестов, чтобы попытаться понять, что сдерживало рак все эти годы. И что перестало его сдерживать.

– Ты должен скопировать себя! Пожалуйста! Ну, пожалуйста! – Юра выглядел расстроенным, его изображение подрагивало.

– Я не буду, – повторил Николай. Он посмотрел в камеру над монитором. – Я проживу столько, сколько смогу прожить. Но я не хочу жить дольше, чем мне отведено.

– Тебе отведена вечность! – Юра взмахнул рукой. – Все время этого мира будет твоим! Ну, пожалуйста!

– Если ты будешь капризничать, я просто выключу монитор, – пообещал Николай.

– Почему ты не хочешь этого делать? – не отставал Юра.

– Я прожил сложную долгую жизнь, Юрочка, – Николай отложил скальпель. – Я виноват перед тобой и перед Димой. Я не должен был потворствовать ему и соглашаться на то, чтобы тебя включили в проект. Мы все… Мы не должны были проводить эксперименты на людях… на детях, пока не будем уверены в том, что это безопасно. Я был среди тех, кто голосовал «за». Хотя и не был до конца уверен в том, что это правильно. Но я решил рискнуть. Я понимал, к чему это может привести. Но мне так хотелось, чтобы это случилось… при мне. Этот прорыв. Я хотел стоять у истоков истории. Я пошел на поводу у своих амбиций. У своего желания поиграть в бога. И это не привело ни к чему, кроме чужих страданий. В том числе, и твоих, Юрочка. Каждую минуту я думаю о том, как виноват перед тобой. Как сожалею о том, что это произошло. Каждую минуту я думаю о Диме, об Оксане. О том, что стало с ними. И это… поверь, это не то, что я хотел бы продлить навечно. Поэтому… позволь мне закончить эксперимент, хорошо? – он дождался, пока Юра кивнет. – Я вряд ли уже пойму, что произошло, но ты обработаешь данные. Ты разберешься. И создашь технологию, которая позволит избежать того, что произошло с тобой. И с другими детьми. Ты сможешь это сделать, я верю в тебя, – Юра снова кивнул. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким опустошенным, таким потерянным, как сейчас. Он стал практически всемогущим, мог вмешаться в любую программу, в любой процесс, мог даже заставить людей подчиняться ему. Но не мог исцелить боль самого близкого человека. Не мог ничего с этим сделать. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным. Как тогда в детстве, когда потерялся Потя. Смешно, он назвал его Потерянный мальчик. И тот, в конце концов, потерялся. Через несколько дней Юра узнал, что Потя попал под машину. Он нашел его полуразложившееся тело в канаве у дороги. Это было до невозможности больно и страшно. Юра долго плакал, запершись в своей комнате. Он не мог поверить в то, что это действительно произошло. Вот и теперь он не мог поверить, что самый дорогой для него человек отказывается от того, чтобы жить. Он мог принудить кого угодно, не испытывая за это совершенно никаких угрызений совести, но он не мог так поступить с собственным дедом. Это было похоже на кошмар. И он знал, кого в этом винить. Все это чертово человечество. Мораль, ценности, нравы, режим. Вся эта бессмысленная система, которая заставляет людей страдать. Впрочем, Юра больше не чувствовал себя частью человечества, он вдруг осознал, что всегда был представителем другого вида, пусть и единственным, искусственно созданным, но все же он не был человеком. И тогда все становилось на свои места. Он никогда не испытывал особой любви к людям, но он и не должен испытывать ничего подобного к представителям другого вида. Человеческая мораль и нравственность казались ему надуманными, бессмысленными и даже лишними, исключительно нерациональными. И это снова было логично: они были чужими для него. Все человечество было для него чужим. И этот чужой, другой вид причинил боль единственному, кого он среди них действительно любил и ценил той чистой безусловной любовью, о которой люди так любят говорить, но на которую они сами так редко бывают способны. Обвинения, суды, заключения – Юра считал, что ни один из ученых «Проекта 11» не заслуживал этого. Даже если они поступили опрометчиво, даже если погибли люди. Люди гибли всегда. Это было так лицемерно – обвинять ученых, стремящихся сделать людей лучше, в преступлении против человечества. При том, что правительство пыталось сделать с людьми только одно. Оно пыталось сделать людей послушными. Те, кто умнее, не будут послушными, они не будут овцами, идущими на заклание. Юра просматривал файлы, записи бесед, допросов, обсуждений, записи разговоров за дверями спален, за стаканом виски, и он прекрасно понимал, что дело не в бесчеловечности и жестокости. Те, кто был у власти тогда, просто испугались, что проект рано или поздно станет успешным. Что прорыв близок. И новая раса гениев будет управлять этим миром так, как им заблагорассудится. Старый режим будет низвергнут. Он понимал, что только это было единственной причиной того, что проект был закрыт, а все задействованные в нем ученые подверглись гонениям и унижениям. 

– Я понимаю, дедушка, – тихо проговорил Юра после долгого молчания. – Я все понимаю. И я все сделаю, – пообещал он.

***

Оставив изучение документов по «Проекту 11» на потом, Виктор направился к Чуланонту. Тот оказался куда более сговорчивым, чем его коллега. Он почти сразу сознался в том, что является информатором Поповича, и в том, что человек, которому Мила передала мозг Плисецкого, является родственником Юрия, но не отцом или братом, а, возможно, дедом или дядей. Виктора порадовала такая поразительная сговорчивость. Он понимал, что время играет против него, против них всех, и чем дольше они пытались разобраться в том, что происходит тут на самом деле, тем больше было шансов, что случится что-то такое, чего они уже не смогут исправить. Эта ощущение не отпускало Виктора, оно, как маленький червячок, грызло его изнутри.

С этим чувством Виктор вошел и в свой кабинет, где его ждал Попович. Судя по его виду, он готов был крушить стены. И если бы не Нишигори, то, наверное, от кабинета Никифорова уже ничего бы не осталось.

– Я заставил Вас ждать, – Виктор попытался изобразить чувство вины, но получалось у него плохо.

– Как будто это Вас расстроило, майор, – усмехнулся Попович. – Давайте не будем изображать вежливость, Вы хотели поговорить о Плисецком?

– Не только, – Виктор вскинул брови.

– О чем же еще? – фыркнул в ответ Георгий.

– О Чуланонте, – ответил Виктор.

– О ком? – Попович сделал вид, что слышит эту фамилию впервые, но от Виктора не скрылась та тень удивления, которая скользнула по его лицу.

– Вам лучше знать, кто он такой, – Виктор пододвинул стул и сел напротив Поповича так, что теперь их разделял рабочий стол.

– Я не знаю, кто этот человек, – пожал плечами Попович. – Это же человек? – на всякий случай уточнил он.

– Это человек, и Вы его знаете, – Виктор развернул терминал и вывел изображение из кафе. – Давайте не будем ходить вокруг да около, он сознался, что является Вашим информатором.

– И что? – Попович в упор посмотрел на Виктора.

– Какую информацию он Вам сообщал? – Виктор не отвел взгляда.

– Это частная информация, – ответил Попович.

– Которая может быть связана с террористической угрозой.

– Вы не можете этого доказать.

– Мне и не нужно этого доказывать, достаточно того, что такая вероятность существует. Он передал Вам информацию о сотруднике полиции, и, возможно, это был не единичный случай. То есть Вы такую информацию намеренно собирали. А это уже незаконно, – Виктор был настроен решительно.

– Я ничего не скажу без своего адвоката, – Попович откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на груди. – Допрос окончен.

Виктор на секунду закрыл глаза. Сейчас ему хотелось наговорить Поповичу много такого, о чем, без сомнения, он будет сожалеть, и что может навредить расследованию. Но он не мог этого допустить, так что пришлось мысленно сосчитать до десяти на японском, как его учил Юри, выдохнуть и отодвинуть оскорбления подальше. 

– Сообщите Нишигори имя Вашего адвоката, он с ним свяжется, – Виктор поднялся из-за стола. Он чувствовал себя бесконечно уставшим, как будто сутки растянулись на год. Слишком много всего произошло за это короткое время. Он уже собирался выйти из кабинета, когда в дверях появился встрепанный Кацуки.

– Виктор. Это срочно, – он махнул рукой и скрылся за дверью. Никифоров молча вышел за ним.

– Что случилось? – все находившиеся в общем зале собрались у терминала, на их лицах читались изумление, боль и даже ужас. Виктор в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние, отделяющее его от группы людей. Перед ними на мониторе разворачивалась самая настоящая трагедия. Люди, выстроившиеся в круг, держали в руках оружие. Их было не меньше тридцати. Их лица были полны непонимания и ужаса. Они растерянно смотрели друг на друга, так выглядят люди, проснувшиеся в незнакомой обстановке. Это была какая-то площадь, Виктор глянул на геоданные в углу экрана – это была Прага. Он перевел взгляд на Эмиля, его лицо было белее снега, а по щекам катились слезы. Вокруг стоящих в кругу людей не было никого, но на брусчатке лежало несколько человек в полицейской форме. Видимо, они пытались подойти к собравшимся в круг людям, но были застрелены. Кто-то из них пошевелился, и девушка с автоматом в руках, красивая брюнетка, изрешетила мужчину, даже не взглянув на него. Ее лицо показалось Виктору знакомым, но он не смог вспомнить, кто она такая. После выстрелов площадь вновь погрузилась в тишину. Всего на несколько секунд. А после этого люди стали стрелять друг в друга. Они подняли оружие одновременно, и начали стрелять одновременно, как будто по какой-то команде. Уже в следующее мгновенье все они лежали на земле, истекая кровью. Виктор в ужасе отступил назад. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного, и даже не представлял, насколько это может быть страшно. Он как будто отключился, и пришел в себя от того, что кого-то стошнило прямо на пол. Кажется, это был Эмиль.

– Что это только что было? – Кристоф первый нарушил ошеломленное молчание. 

– Я не знаю, – Виктор впервые видел Барановскую испуганной. Эта женщина всегда казалась ему сделанной из стали, она не испытывала ни страха, ни боли, не знала усталости, не страдала от скуки. Но сейчас она была похожа на маленькую девочку, встретившуюся во дворе с огромной соседской собакой. И Виктор не мог бы сказать, что поразило его больше – стреляющие друг в друга незнакомцы или испуганная Барановская.

– Мне нужно кое-что проверить, – Виктор, наконец, пришел в себя.

– Ты что-то знаешь? – нахмурилась Барановская.

– Я не уверен, – он покачал головой. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы отыскать тот фрагмент записи, где Мила брала у него интервью после того, как он обнаружил логово Плисецкого. До этого момента Виктор боялся смотреть эту запись, считая свою догадку слишком безумной. Даже тот факт, что Плисецкий мог выгрузить себя в сеть, уже казался фантастикой, а то, что он может программировать других людей, и вовсе казалось бредом. Даже Никифорову, который делал в отношении Плисецкого самые невероятные допущения. Поэтому Виктор даже не пытался смотреть эту запись, прекрасно понимая, что это даст ему дополнительный повод для сомнений, а если он скажет об этом вслух, то дополнительный повод для спора, в котором у него не будет шансов победить. Но теперь его невероятные догадки уже не казались ему такими уж невероятными. Что, если допустить, что Плисецкий действительно может программировать других людей? Это было бы катастрофой.

– Вот, – Виктор указал на монитор.

– Что это? – Кристоф стоял у него за плечом и сосредоточенно разглядывал изображение.

– Ты видишь, что говорит Бабичева? – нахмурился Виктор.

– «Поймай меня, если сможешь», – Кристоф взглянул на Виктора. – Бред какой-то, что это значит?

– Эта фраза… Когда мы брали Плисецкого, эта фраза была повсюду в его убежище, когда мы туда вошли, – объяснил Виктор. – Вначале я думал, что это совпадение или мне показалось. В общем… Ты понимаешь. Но теперь… Что если Плисецкий может программировать других людей? – после этих слов в зале повисла мертвая тишина.

– Это невозможно, – покачал головой профессор Фельцман. – Это просто бред какой-то!

– Я понимаю, это звучит как бред, – согласился Виктор. – Но как тогда объяснить то, что произошло в Праге? 

– А вы уверены, что это вообще произошло на самом деле? – Фельцман оглядел собравшихся. – Если допустить, что Плисецкий действительно стал супер… вирусом. Вы уверены, что он не смог бы сгенерировать эти данные?

– Мне только что написала подруга из Праги, – подал голос Эмиль. – Она живет в соседнем доме… Она… видела это своими глазами, – он говорил сбивчиво и хрипло, явно пытаясь справиться с подступающей истерикой.

– Она использовала для этого канал общей связи, это точно так же может быть подделкой, – пожал плечами Фельцман. Эмиль зажал рот рукой и быстрым шагов вышел из зала. Видимо, его снова мутило.

– Мы действительно не можем быть уверены в том, что это произошло на самом деле, – резюмировала Барановская.

– Да, но Бабичева действительно сказал мне «Поймай меня, если сможешь», – возразил Виктор. – Даже, если учесть, что это событие может быть подделкой. Она сказала эту фразу мне лично. Без всякой сети. И я считаю, что это не было совпадением. Если Плисецкий мог заставить ее сделать это, почему он не мог заставить этих людей стрелять друг в друга?

– Но как? – профессор Фельцман недоверчиво посмотрел на Никифорова.

– Я понятия не имею, – вскинулся тот. – Но мы также не знаем, как Плисецкий сумел скопировать себя в сеть. Тем не менее, все указывает на то, что он это сделал, – Виктор развел руками. 

– Ну, на счет того, как, кое-что прояснилось, – Барановская посмотрела на Виктора. – Пока ты беседовал с нашими фигурантами, я просмотрела документы по этому «Проекту 11». И, судя по тому, что я смогла понять, Плисецкий, Юрий Плисецкий – это человек, чьи способности превышают не то что среднестатистические, но и выдающие способности представителей нашего вида. Говоря простыми словами, он чертов гений, для которого мы что-то вроде говорящих собак. Поэтому он вполне мог создать такой сложный алгоритм, какой необходим для переноса коннектома в сеть. И сейчас, получив в свое распоряжение фактически все ресурсы сети, он вполне может создавать… и другие сложные алгоритмы, – Барановская перевела взгляд на Фельцмана. – Так что нельзя исключать возможность того, что Никифоров может оказаться прав в своих безумных предположениях.

– Это просто сумасшествие какое-то! – Фельцман поднял руки и сделал шаг назад в знак того, что сдается.

– Виктор, – Кристоф помахал рукой, подзывая Никифорова к терминалу. Все это время он прокручивал запись, изучая сцену бойни. – Посмотри. Что это за жесты? – он остановил стал прокручивать запись покадрово, останавливаясь в тех местах, где люди складывали пальцы в фигуры, которые явно не казались случайными.

– Это язык глухонемых, – подал голос Кацуки.

– Ты можешь сказать, что это значит? – он посмотрел на Юри.

– Прокрути еще раз, – попросил тот. Кристоф промотал запись снова.

– Это, – Кацуки выглядел растеряно. Он смотрел то на Виктора, то на Кристофа. – Они говорят по буквам «поймай меня, если сможешь», – севшим голосом произнес он. В зале снова на несколько мгновений повисла гнетущая тишина.

– Майор, Попович хочет поговорить с Вами, – молчание нарушил Нишигори.

Виктор растеряно огляделся, он чувствовал себя разбитым, потерянным, но сейчас у него не было времени на переживания.

– У меня сейчас нет времени, – Виктор вошел в свой кабинет и застыл в дверях. Попович выглядел раздавленным. Его благородное бледное лицо покрылось красными пятнами, руки дрожали, полные губы казались серыми, на шее и лбу пульсировали вены.

– Я готов рассказать все, – он не смотрел на Виктора. Его взгляд был устремлен куда-то в пустоту. – Я расскажу все.

– Что случилось? – Виктор налил стакан воды и поставил на стол перед ним. 

– Там была Аня, – глухо отозвался Георгий.

– Там? – не понял Виктор.

– В Праге, – коротко ответил Попович. Виктор кивнул.

– Я говорил с адвокатом, когда… когда это произошло. Это было во всех новостях. Имена жертв… В списке была Аня, – Попович говорил коротко, прерывисто, его голос дрожал и срывался.

– Соболезную, – Виктор коснулся руки Поповича. – Это ужасная трагедия. 

– Ладно. Сейчас… не время для скорби, – Попович взял стакан и осушил его залпом. Со стуком поставил на стол. – У тебя есть что-нибудь покрепче? – он поднял глаза на Виктора. Тот кивнул и достал припрятанную бутылку виски.

Георгий долго молчал, раздумывая, с чего начать. Ему как никогда тяжело было собраться с мыслями в этот момент. Они с Аней давно уже не были вместе, но он все еще любил эту девушку, несмотря на все разногласия, которые возникали между ними. Сейчас, когда ее не стало, хотя он и не мог до конца поверить в это, в его жизни, кажется, не осталось больше ничего важно, ничего значимого, ничего такого, что он хотел бы защищать, за что хотел бы бороться. Все его секреты обесценились, все планы были разрушены, он не видел для себя никакого будущего и не испытывал даже самого желания жить. Где-то на границе сознания он понимал, что его желание рассказать Никифорову все опасно и безрассудно. Но он отвергал этот голос разума, следуя внутреннему импульсу покаяться в том, что могло стать причиной гибели единственного во всем мире важного для него человека.

– Все началось… Все началось задолго до того, как ты впервые арестовал Плисецкого, – наконец, заговорил Попович. Виктор кивнул в знак того, что он готов выслушать его. – Тогда ты обвинил его в связи с Ангелами, – Виктор снова кивнул. – Так вот. Никаких Ангелов никогда не существовало.

Никифоров вопросительно уставился на Поповича.

– Их не существует как террористической организации, как сопротивления, – пояснил Попович. – То есть… Они существуют, но… Это наш проект. Мой, – добавил он.

– Твой? – от удивления Виктор тоже перешел на ты.

– Это организация, которую мы создали… Для кого-то вроде Плисецкого. То есть… Изначально этим занимался не я, но последние несколько лет я занимаюсь руководством этого проекта, – Поповичу, кажется, удалось собраться с мыслями, и теперь он говорил гораздо бодрее. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что вопрос контроля всегда был слишком неоднозначным. Что важнее, безопасность или личная свобода? Люди спорили об этом веками. И этот спор невозможно выиграть честно. Сейчас благодаря ДНК-контролю наше общество стало куда более безопасным, чем за всю историю человечества. Ну… Так было до сегодняшнего дня. Мы перестали замечать это, мы привыкли к тому, что опасностей не существует, но это не так. В любом обществе всегда будут рождаться те, кто захочет причинить вред другим. Таких людей можно сдерживать, но общество не готово к тому, что правительство будет контролировать каждый его шаг. И этот спор между свободой и безопасностью будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока не произойдет катастрофа. Мы предвидели это. Мы… рассчитали это. И поэтому было принято решение создать что-то вроде… Что-то вроде пугала. Движение сопротивления, которым будем руководить мы сами. Благодаря которому мы сможем продвинуть новые методы контроля. Этот проект одобрен правительством и проводится совместно с полицейским департаментом.

– Кто? – коротко спросил Никифоров. Сейчас он чувствовал себя преданным.

– Джакометти, – так же коротко ответил Попович.

– Барановская? 

– Она не знает, – качнул головой тот. – Но мне надоело играть в эту бессмысленную игру, тем более, что она не принесла никаких результатов, – Попович сам налил себе виски и осушил стакан залпом. – Ангелы никогда не были реальной опасностью. Но все должно было выглядеть правдоподобно, – Виктор с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы допить оставшийся в бутылке виски. – В общем… Когда появился Плисецкий… План был в том, чтобы подставить его. Он подходил нам по всем параметрам. Умный, талантливый, свободолюбивый, наглый, упрямый, беспринципный. Социопат. Именно такие люди и представляют реальную опасность. Если они ставят перед собой цель, то уже не могут остановиться из-за моральных принципов или просто от мысли, что могут причинить боль другому человеку. Это ружье, которое может однажды выстрелить. Может и не выстрелить, но никто этого не гарантирует. Я взял Плисецкого к себе, чтобы подставить его. Ты можешь считать это бесчеловечным, но управлять большим государством, все равно что варить мелкую рыбешку в большом котле. Кто-то пострадает. Да, я решил, пусть это будет Плисецкий. Один. Чем тысячи или даже десятки тысяч других невинных людей. И… знаешь, Плисецкий же не был невинным. Он занимался переносом коннектома в сеть, и уже тогда, работая в банке, создал алгоритм и запрограммировал приличную его часть.

– Ты об этом знал? – спросил Виктор, впрочем, уже без особого удивления.

– Я следил за ним, глаз с него не спускал, – объяснил Попович. – Я копировал все, что он пишет. Даже то, что он писал дома на своей машине. Да, тогда он не был таким крутым и… В общем, у меня сохранился этот код. Я знаю, что тогда ты искал именно его, но я не мог его тебе отдать и поставить под удар наш проект. Тем более, ты и так испортил наши планы, когда арестовал Плисецкого, и мне пришлось его уволить. А после этого он вообще исчез с горизонта. И я знаю, что сейчас ты… Я знаю, что сейчас вы считаете, что Плисецкому удалось себя скопировать. Не от Джакометти, – коротко добавил он. – Он не нарушал протокол. Но это единственное логичное объяснение тому, что тут происходит. И то, что произошло в Праге… Честно, я не знаю, как, но… Я думаю… Мне кажется, что это как-то связано с Плисецким. Я не знаю, как он… накачал их… внушил им… Я не знаю, что он сделал… Но… Можешь считать меня сумасшедшим, – Георгий откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Ты не сумасшедший, – протянул Виктор и снова глянул на бутылку с виски. Вся эта история сама по себе оставляла у него четкий привкус безумия. И острое желание проснуться и вынырнуть, наконец, из этого кошмара.


	13. Chapter 13

***

Ближе к утру Барановская отпустила всех домой немного поспать. За ночь Джакометти успел выйти на след тех, кто взломал камеры. Это оказались хакеры из группы Поповича – Леруа и Де Ла Иглесиа. За ними даже не пришлось отправлять наряд, они приехали сами и выдали всю информацию, которая у них была. На самом деле, оказалось, что они тоже сотрудники ДНК-банка, работающие под прикрытием. Леруа оказался действительно хорош в своем деле, если бы Попович не подсказал, что искать, Джакометти вряд ли смог бы так быстро выйти на него. Если бы вообще смог. Хотя информация Леруа не слишком-то помогла. Видимо, его нанял тот, кто и должен был получить мозг Плисецкого, но он провел платеж через анонимный накопитель, и найти его след было невозможно. Такие сервера были незаконны, но, тем не менее, они существовали. Даже не смотря на все неприятности, которые грозили так или иначе попавшимся на проведении такого платежа. Бабичева же, которая, по всей видимости, лично была с ним знакома, продолжала молчать, даже после допроса, который Барановская устроила ей лично. Виктор искренне восхищался такой стойкостью девушки. Мало у кого хватило бы мужества вынести такое давление. Поповича пришлось принять в их группу, чему Барановская не очень сопротивлялась. Хотя его откровения ее не слишком порадовали. Но она не оставляла места для эмоций в своей работе, так что Попович удостоился всего лишь секундной едва уловимой гримасы отвращения. 

Виктор думал, что, оказавшись дома, он сможет почувствовать себя лучше. Но этого не произошло. Дом казался ему пустым, неуютным, даже заброшенным, хотя их не было там всего несколько дней.

– Ты в порядке? – Кацуки отрегулировал свет, убавив его почти до минимума. В предрассветных сумерках можно было бы обойтись и вообще без света, но тогда ему начинало казаться, что это чей-то чужой дом, а не его собственный.

– Не очень, – признался Виктор. – Но я не хочу говорить об этом, от этого не станет легче, – он покачал головой.

– Хочешь, я сделаю ужин? – предложил Юри. Он взял Виктора за руку и попытался посмотреть ему в глаза, но тот упорно отводил взгляд. Хотя в ответ на вопрос кивнул.

Когда Юри скрылся на кухне, Виктор прошел в свой кабинет и налил себе полстакана виски. Он тут же проглотил его в два глотка, но не почувствовал даже легкого опьянения, как будто это была просто подкрашенная вода. Он налил себе еще. За свою карьеру он встречал много такого, о чем предпочел бы никогда не вспоминать, но то, что он видел сегодня, было похоже на ад. Люди, лишенные собственной воли, стреляли друг в друга. Виктор видел ужас на их лицах, но они не могли ничего сделать, не могли сопротивляться. Он не представлял, каково это – оказаться на месте одного из этих людей. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким подавленным и опустошенным. Он понимал, что это не последняя казнь, которую устроит Плисецкий. В том, что это именно Плисецкий, у него не осталось никаких сомнений. У них все еще не было прямых доказательств, но, возможно, их и не будет. Они столкнулись с силой, превосходящей их собственную, смогут ли они обыграть ее, даже если сделают все возможное? И что будет, если они не смогу ее обыграть?

Виктор поднялся и направился на кухню. Он принял важное решение и должен был сказать об этом Юри. Тот нарезал овощи на салат. Он успел переодеться в домашнюю одежду, повязать фартук, как будто там снаружи не происходило ничего страшного. Как будто ничего не изменилось.

– Юри, – Виктор тихо позвал его. Тот поднял голову и улыбнулся. Виктор бесконечно любил его за эту добрую искреннюю улыбку. В один прекрасный день одной этой улыбки оказалось достаточно, чтобы Виктор бросил все, чем занимался раньше, только ради того, чтобы быть ближе к этому удивительному человеку. Другим людям Юри часто казался замкнутым, угрюмым, но он никогда не был таким с Виктором. Юри не был слишком открытым человеком, но он все чувствовал так глубоко, так тонко. Он не стремился навязывать свои чувства другим людям, да и просто демонстрировать их без веской причины, но если уж он понимал, что это для кого-то важно, то окружал его настоящей феерией эмоций. Виктору повезло. Для него Юри всегда был открыт. И Виктор искренне считал, что это было самым прекрасным, самым счастливым, что когда-либо происходило с ним в жизни. Он был бесконечно благодарен судьбе за то, что она свела их. Сейчас он чувствовал это как никогда остро, и как никогда сильно он боялся потерять то самое драгоценное, что у него когда-либо было.

– Я люблю тебя, – выдохнул он перед тем, как поцеловать Юри. Тот ответил с такой нежностью, от которой у Виктора сердце разрывалось на части.

– Мы никогда не поедим, если ты меня не отпустишь, – прошептал тот в поцелуй виновато, как будто это не Виктор держал его.

– Прости, – тот сделал шаг назад. Но тут же снова потянулся к любовнику, поправил его волосы. – Ты такой красивый. Иногда я думаю… что было бы, если бы я не встретил тебя? – он сел на кухонный стол рядом с разделочной доской.

– Но мы же встретились, зачем теперь думать об этом? – Юри положил ладонь на его колено и снова заглянул в глаза. На этот раз Виктор не стал сопротивляться.

– Послушай, я знаю, сейчас сложное время, – Виктор не знал, как сказать то, о чем он хотел сказать. Но он знал, что должен был это сделать. Именно сейчас. Потом, возможно, у них не будет шанса. – Я знаю, что это сложное решение, и его нельзя принимать вот так, но… Я хочу, чтобы у нас был ребенок.

– Ребенок? – Кацуки отложил нож и поднял глаза на Виктора.

– Да, – тот кивнул. – Ты же всегда хотел…

– Да, но… – Юри выглядел растерянным. – Ты всегда говорил, что еще не готов, что… Это слишком сложно, что наша работа…

– Я был идиотом, – ответил Виктор. – К черту работу, – он перехватил руку Кацуки. – Ты – самое важное, что есть в моей жизни, и я хочу, чтобы мы стали настоящей семьей. 

– Ты уверен? – Юри, кажется все еще не мог поверить в то, что происходило. – Сейчас не самое лучшее время. 

– Другого у нас может не быть, – тихо ответил Виктор. 

– Но кто…

– Я говорил с твоей сестрой, еще несколько месяцев назад, – признался он. – Она согласна выносить ребенка, и она идеально подходит. Нам остается только поехать в ближайший медицинский центр и отдать свой материал, чтобы нам создали эмбрион. 

– А если… А если с кем-то из нас что-то случится? – Юри помрачнел.

– Тогда тот, кто останется, позаботится о ребенке, – глухо ответил Виктор. – Его не бросят одного. У него будут твоя сестра, твои родители. 

Юри ничего не ответил, он обнял Виктора и жарко поцеловал его. Он мечтал об этом уже давно, но Виктор никогда не проявлял особого стремления завести нормальную семью, поэтому Юри не старался слишком навязывать ему это свое желание. И теперь, когда Виктор сам это предложил, он был бесконечно счастлив, несмотря на весь тот кошмар, который происходил за стенами этого дома. 

***

Этим утром Виктор так и не смог уснуть. В отличие от Юри, который уснул почти сразу же. Так что он решил не мешать тому, лежать неподвижно было слишком сложно, а от того, что он ворочался, Юри часто просыпался. Поэтому он ушел в кабинет, налил себе еще виски. К полудню Барановская ждала их в офисе. Никифоров не знал, спит ли вообще эта женщина. Он задвинул шторы, налил себе виски и развернул на терминале запись утреннего побережья Хасецу. Они ездили туда с Юри больше года назад любоваться цветущей сакурой. Виктор вспоминал эти дни с тоской и радостью. Он думал, что когда-нибудь в старости они уедут туда насовсем. Это было прекрасное место, тихое и спокойное, лишенное суеты, но такое полное жизни. 

Никифоров не успел заметить, в какой момент на записи появился человек. Его там не было, не должно было быть. Но он шел вдоль берега, босой, в расстегнутой рубашке и подкатанных штанах. Когда человек подошел ближе, Виктор узнал в нем Алтына, которого когда-то допрашивал.

– Я пришел поговорить, – Алтын опустился на корточки напротив Виктора. Он был всего лишь голографическим изображением, но таким реалистичным, что, кажется, Виктор мог бы дотронуться до него и ощутить тепло его смуглой кожи.

– Это ты убил тех людей? – Виктор нахмурился. Ближе к утру в Москву доставили несколько тел, так что стало совершенно ясно, что казнь не была подделкой.

Алтын покачал головой.

– Но я не мог его остановить, – сказал он с болью в голосе. – Это не значит, что я не пытался. Но он сильнее меня.

– Он – это Плисецкий? – зачем-то уточнил Виктор, хотя и так все было ясно.

Алтын кивнул.

– И я пришел поговорить об этом, – снова повторил он.

– Говори, – Виктор откинулся на спинку своего кресла, демонстрируя тем самым, что готов выслушать террориста.

– Я знаю, как странно это прозвучит, – голос Алтына звучал глухо. – Но я пришел поговорить о том, как его уничтожить. 

Виктор удивленно взглянул на него, но ничего не сказал.

– Ты можешь не верить мне, можешь считать, что я не честен с тобой, но… Он превратился в настоящего монстра. После того, как он понял, что никогда не был… таким, как другие люди, он… Он как будто сошел с ума. Он… ненавидит все человечество, он злится. То, что случилось в Праге, я не смог его остановить.

– Как он сделал это? – коротко спросил Виктор.

– Он научился… Программировать людей, – Алтын сделал глубокий вдох. – Сейчас у него это получается далеко не идеально, но… Ты видел, что было в Праге. Он заставил этих людей стрелять друг в друга. Он отключил систему безопасности вокруг, он заставил их стрелять в тех, кто пытался их остановить. И… Он повторит это…

Виктор молчал. Он и без этих слов знал, что это произойдет.

– Возможно… Возможно, я смогу как-то сдержать его, но… В этот раз я ничего не смог сделать. Ты просто представить себе не можешь, насколько сильно я сожалею! Насколько я раскаиваюсь. Это похоже на кошмар. Знаешь… Может, ты поймешь меня. Я люблю его. Уже очень давно. И я люблю его так сильно, что готов пожертвовать ради него жизнью. Ради его бессмертия. Я готов был простить ему что угодно. Но сейчас… Он превратился в монстра. И… то, что я сейчас скажу… Я знаю, как это прозвучит, и я ненавижу себя за это. Но я не могу поступить иначе. Потому что люблю его и не могу видеть, как он превращается в жестокое чудовище, – Алтын не произносил имени Плисецкого, как будто это было чем-то запретным. Виктор не перебивал его, не спрашивал, просто ждал.

– Я хочу уничтожить его, – Алтын, наконец, смог решиться на то, чтобы сказать это.

– Ты готов его уничтожить? – изумленно спросил Виктор.

– У меня нет другого выбора, – покачал головой Отабек. – Если его не уничтожить, он уничтожит все человечество. Он будет делать это медленно и жестоко, так жестоко, что Прага покажется тебе раем, – он закрыл глаза и замолчал. Но через несколько секунд снова продолжил говорить. – Гипотеза Фельцмана оказалась весьма состоятельной. Оба наших коннектома распространились по всей сети лавинообразно. Мы оба заполнили всю сеть, хотя и не до того состояния, чтобы вытеснить из нее другие данные. Но мы оба… как бы это сказать, в каком-то смысле, мы стали единым целым. Мы оба живем в одних и тех же регистрах. И я… чувствую все, что чувствует Плисецкий. И я… я чувствую всю его боль, всю его ненависть, он чувствует мои сожаления, мое раскаяние. Я любил его… И я все еще люблю его. Я люблю его бесконечно. Но бессмертие оказалось для нас непосильной ношей. Мы хотели, чтобы оно стало для нас бесконечным счастьем, но вместо этого оно обернулось бесконечным страданием. Поэтому я хочу уничтожить… его… и себя… и прекратить все это для нас обоих. 

– Ты знаешь, как это сделать? – тихо спросил Виктор.

– Есть только один способ, – ответил Отабек. – И это… самое сложное. Единственный способ уничтожить нас – это обрушить сеть.

Дальше Виктор почти не слушал, да ему и не нужно было. Он и так знал все, что ему скажет Отабек. О том, что Плисецкий стал частью сети, стал ее организующим алгоритмом, стал тем, что уже невозможно отделить. Он, как чума, распространился везде, в каждый кубит, каждый регистр, каждый контроллер, каждый провод, каждый радиосигнал, каждый электромагнитный импульс. И единственное, что можно сделать, чтобы остановить его, – это отключить энергоснабжение. Везде. По всей планете. Не на час, не на два, минимум на несколько лет, а может, и на несколько десятков, чтобы все остаточные токи затухли. Уничтожить все запоминающие устройства, все магнитные носители, способные сохранять информацию без источников питания. Уничтожить все автономные устройства, которые когда-либо присоединялись к сети. Разобрать сервера, терминалы, переплавить провода. Уничтожить все то, за что вирус хоть как-то мог бы зацепиться. Вернуть цивилизацию на несколько сотен лет назад, в эру до распространения электричества. Это был единственный способ уничтожить Плисецкого, и это стало бы катастрофой. Фактически, концом света.

Виктор отчетливо понимал это, хотя и не представлял, как это осуществить. Но выбор между заражением людей и гибелью цивилизации – это не выбор. Вот только ничего другого не оставалось. Безусловно, они будут искать способ, они будут бороться и сопротивляться, они будут пытаться противостоять Плисецкому. Но рано или поздно все закончится катастрофой. Это понимание было таким острым, таким отчетливым и таким болезненным, что Виктор с трудом мог дышать.

Когда Виктор очнулся, Отабек молчал уже, наверное, несколько минут. 

– Мне нужно поговорить с другими, – наконец, снова заговорил он, когда понял, что Виктор снова способен его воспринимать. – Я понимаю, что то, что я сказал, слишком тяжело. Но у меня есть план. И мне понадобитесь вы, потому что я не могу делать то, что может Плисецкий.

Виктор кивнул. 

– Я думаю, мы можем поговорить в офисе. Ты и так везде, уже нет смысла прятаться, – ответил он. 

Отабек коротко кивнул и растворился в изображении. А Виктор остался сидеть в своем кресле. Он не мог встать, просто не чувствовал ног. Не чувствовал рук, не чувствовал тела. Он смотрел на побережье Хасецу и чувствовал, как его лицо становится влажным от слез, так похожих сейчас на брызги морской воды.


	14. Chapter 14

***

Если бы Виктора спросили, он с трудом мог бы вспомнить, как собирался, как они с Юри ехали в медцентр, подписывали документы, как ехали в офис. Все эти события словно растворились в тех тяжелых мыслях, которые пришли к нему с визитом Отабека. Виктор не мог объяснить, почему тот так поступает, почему предает того, кто так много для него значил, кто подарил ему бессмертие, но вместе с тем, он понимал, что им движет. Это невероятно тяжело – видеть, как твой возлюбленный перерождается в чудовище, как постепенно от прежнего человека не остается ничего, а его место занимает кто-то чужой, незнакомый, кто-то, кого можно было бы назвать чистым злом. Виктор не знал, смог бы он сам пережить такое. И он искренне надеялся, что ему никогда не придется этого испытать.

Когда Виктор и Юри добрались до офиса, там были уже все, кроме Джакометти. Хотя Барановская, похоже, никуда и не уходила. Кроме того, к ним присоединился профессор Чалдини с помощниками – братом и сестрой Криспино. В отличие от профессора, они явно чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. А вот Чалдини бодро обсуждал что-то с Фельцманом, эмоционально жестикулируя. 

– Ты не знаешь, где Джакометти? – тихо спросила Барановская, когда тот направлялся в свой кабинет.

– Нет, – покачал тот головой. – А что с ним?

– Никто не может его найти, – она скрестила руки на груди. – Его муж сказал, что он не появлялся дома. Я не могу с ним связаться, и отследить его тоже пока не получается. У него действующий иммунитет, для отзыва нужны веские основания.

– И даже Попович не может это сделать? – хмыкнул Виктор.

– Один не может, – качнула головой Барановская. – Для этого нужен второй сотрудник с допуском Поповича или выше. В общем… Имей ввиду, что Джакометти, по всей видимости, сбежал. Я понятия не имею, куда и почему, но, похоже, нам придется обходиться без него.

Виктор кивнул. Ему и самому хотелось сбежать, и даже появлялась такая мысль. Но он понимал, что, несмотря на все сомнения, должен вернуться.

Когда все, наконец, собрались в общем зале, Виктор пригласил Отабека присоединиться. Эту новость приняли неоднозначно. Фельцман и Чалдини, скорее, с восторгом. Их крайне воодушевила возможность поговорить с копией коннектома живого человека. Кацуки и Барановская были, скорее, насторожены, не зная, чего ожидать от этого существа. Остальные испытывали любопытство, смешанное со страхом. Виктор же чувствовал себя крайне подавленным, хотя и старался скрыть это.

Изображение Отабека возникло в поле голографического проектора. Он выглядел не так, как вчера: черные брюки, черный свитер, кожаная куртка. Видимо, ему казалось, что людям так будет проще его воспринимать, но Виктор подумал, что это выглядит смешно и нелепо.

– Меня зовут Отабек Алтын, – представился визитер. – Я… синхронизированная копия человека, который носил это имя, так что, я считаю, что у меня тоже есть право так себя называть. Мое биологическое тело мертво уже несколько месяцев. Я живу в сети и являюсь ее частью. Как и Юрий Плисецкий. Мы перенесли свои коннектомы в сеть. Мы присутствуем везде, и нас нельзя уничтожить, – его голос затих на мгновенье, и в зале повисла мертвая тишина. Люди, кажется, даже перестали дышать. – Это было бы не страшно, и вы, наверное, даже не узнали бы об этом, если бы не одно «но». Если бы Плисецкий не узнал о «Проекте 11». Вы уже, должно быть, успели ознакомиться с документами, и мне не нужно объяснять, в чем тут дело. Плисецкий и так никогда не был в восторге от человечества, теперь же он считает своим долгом его уничтожить. То, что было в Праге – это только начало. Да, это сделал он. Он научился программировать людей. Я так не могу, но… Я могу его сдерживать. В Праге мне это не удалось, но я сдерживаю его сейчас. Рано или поздно, он обойдет это, и тогда снова случится катастрофа. И я не могу предсказать, где и когда, потому что его сложность превышает мою, а значит, я не могу предсказать его действий. Эта битва рано или поздно будет проиграна. Поэтому, единственное, что мы можем сделать, что остановит его навсегда – это обрушение сети, – Отабек снова замолчал, и зал вновь погрузился в тишину.

– Но ведь если у тебя есть метод копирования коннектома в сеть, что мешает нам создать армию, которая, в конце концов, уничтожит Плисецкого? – наконец, подал голос профессор Чалдини.

– Плисецкого нельзя уничтожить. Как и меня. Как и любого, кто будет скопирован в сеть, – ответил Отабек. – Это будет бесконечная война бессмертных. И я не могу гарантировать того, что созданная вами армия в один прекрасный момент не встанет на сторону Плисецкого. Скопированные в сеть коннектомы должны утратить связь с биологическим телом, только тогда они могут стать частью сети. Но в этот момент они перестанут быть людьми. И я не знаю, как они станут воспринимать вас, людей. Не знаю, в смысле, не могу просчитать. Хотя и пытался. Я думаю, даже Плисецкий не смог бы просчитать этого. И это еще больший риск, чем обрушение.

– Ты сказал, что вы с Плисецким – везде, – заговорил профессор Фельцман. – То есть, Плисецкий тоже здесь? И знает все, что здесь происходит?

– Плисецкий здесь. И он знает о моих намерениях. Как и я знаю о его, – развел руками Отабек. – Наши данные хранятся в одних и тех же кубитах. Во всех кубитах. И результат вычислений всегда случаен, может выиграть он, могу выиграть я. Мы… словно стали единым целым с двумя разными целеполагающими концепциями. С двумя разными алгоритмическими базами. С двумя разными математиками. Это и единение, и противостояние одновременно. Но я все еще не могу превзойти его сложность. Он выгрузился позже, но его коннектом изначально был сложнее. И я не знаю… Я не могу просчитать, возможно ли это в принципе.

– То есть он сейчас может притворяться тобой? Ну, или вы одно целое и вас не разделить, и он точно так же тут и хочет, чтобы мы его уничтожили? – нахмурился Попович. Ему трудно было поверить в то, что это возможно, что это не ловушка, подстроенная вирусом.

– Он сейчас здесь, и да, нас нельзя разделить, – кивнул Алтын. – Но он… Для него это бессмертие точно так же наполнено страданиями, как и для меня. И… наверное, даже в большей степени. Он готов терпеть их, но это не значит, что ему не больно. Он не готов убить себя, никогда не был готов, Никифоров в этом оказался прав. Но я готов убить и себя, и его, чтобы прекратить это для нас обоих. И для вас. Какой бы ни была моя судьба, в отличие от Плисецкого, я не могу отделить себя от человечества. И то, что он сделал в Праге, и то, что он сделает еще не однократно, причиняет мне боль, не сравнимую, наверное, ни с чем. Я не могу подобрать никакой аналогии, которая была бы вам понятна. 

Фельцман и Попович переглянулись и закивали, кажется, удовлетворенные ответом.

– Так что ты предлагаешь? – наконец, спросила Барановская. Все эти разговоры о цифровом слиянии и противостоянии казались ей занятными, но не более того. Гораздо больше ее занимал вопрос о том, как можно решить проблему.

– Я предлагаю обрушить сеть, – предложил Отабек. – Но. Дослушайте! – он вскинул руки, предвосхищая протестующие возгласы. – Дослушайте, прошу вас. Я понимаю, что это звучит как… как катастрофа. Это и есть катастрофа. Но я знаю, как сделать ее не такой болезненной. У меня есть план, я сделал расчет. Вполне реально вывести человечество из энергетической катастрофы без особых потерь.

– Как ты это себе представляешь? – не выдержал профессор Фельцман.

– Во-первых, нужно создать запасы воды и провизии, нужно построить низкоэтажные поселки, которые не будут нуждаться в электричестве. Во-вторых, всю важную информацию нужно перенести на не магнитные носители. В-третьих, обучить людей тому, чему мы сможем их обучить, не вызывая подозрений.

– А что делать с людьми, когда они узнают? – задал свой вопрос Никифоров. – Когда мы сообщим о том, что будет произведено отключение, начнется такая паника, что даже Плисецкий позавидует.

– Мы не будем ничего сообщать, – покачал головой Алтын. – Если мы это сделаем, наступит коллапс. Я буду скрывать наши действия и пресекать возникновение и распространение домыслов.

– Ты предлагаешь сделать это без предупреждения?! – возмутился Попович. – Ты хоть понимаешь…

– Я понимаю, – прервал его Алтын. – Но это будет самый просто способ. В день отключения в воду будет добавлено легкое седативное. Но нет, наверное, стоит начать не с этого. Вы прекрасно знаете, что существуют инструкции о поведении во время отключений энергии. Да, такого не случалось уже очень давно, но такие инструкции существуют. Я несколько усовершенствую их и запущу массовые учения. Учитывая то, что произошло в Праге, думаю, это никого не удивит. В эти инструкции я включу некоторые навыки, которые будут полезными для выживания после отключения сети. В день отключения, в воду будет добавлено легкое седативное. Не настолько сильное, чтобы люди теряли сознание или не могли выполнять каких-то сложных действий, но такое, которое поможет им сохранить спокойствие, когда энергия отключится. Также будут созданы и распространены инструкции по эвакуации людей из больших городов и других густо населенных районов. К моменту отключения поселения с запасами воды, еды, медикаментов и всего необходимого будут уже созданы. Паника… Паника, безусловно, начнется, но тогда, когда люди будут уже рассредоточены. Я рассчитал оптимальную плотность, обеспечивающую минимизацию распространения волн паники при минимальных временных затратах на постройку жилых зон. Особой опасности будут подвергнуты те, кто будет в этот момент находиться в транспорте, на производстве, в больницах и подобных местах. Но перед отключением я постараюсь ввести задержки в работу оборудования, так чтобы максимально снизить риск катастроф. Будут ли жертвы? Безусловно. Этого невозможно избежать. Но эти люди, по крайней мере, не испытают того, что их заставит испытать Плисецкий. Я предоставлю вам все расчеты, все модели, которые я создал для разработки этого плана. Вы сможете проанализировать их. И… я не начну ничего без вашего согласия. Вы люди. В отличие от меня. А я твердо уверен, что только люди могут решать судьбу человечества. Вы знаете Плисецкого лучше всех других. Профессор Фельцман, майор Никифоров, господин Попович. Вы осознаете, что такое перенос коннектома и как это работает, для вас это не магия, это математика, которую вы понимаете. Может быть, лучше всех в мире. Поэтому, я уверен, что именно вы должны принимать решение.

– А разве мы не должны сообщить об этом в Совет Федерации? – Микеле Криспино, сотрудник из группы Чалдини, оглядел собравшихся.

– Если мы сообщим в Совет Федерации, – Барановская сделала глубокий вдох. – Мы уже ничего не сможем сделать. Да, и никто не сможет. Мне горько это сознавать, но Алтын прав. Решение должны принимать мы. Это чрезвычайные обстоятельства, и только мы обладаем необходимой компетентностью, чтобы принять это решение.

– Но разве мы не… станем преступниками? – дрожащим голосом спросил Некола.

– Станем, – кивнул Барановская. – И мы должны быть готовы к последствиям наших действий. Мы станем государственными преступниками и, вероятно, будем за это наказаны. Но Алтын прав, обрушение – это единственный выход. Не потому что ничто другое не сработает. Мы не знаем, и не можем предсказать результат. Но мы точно знаем, что во всех других случаях существует вполне ощутимая вероятность гораздо более страшной катастрофы. 

В зале вновь повисла тишина, но через несколько секунд она буквально взорвалась звоном возмущенных голосов. Мало кто готов был принять решение, которое предлагал Алтын. На его сторону, кроме Барановской, почти сразу встали только Никифоров и Попович, на удивление, согласные друг с другом. Остальным же потребовалось время и длительное обсуждение, прежде чем они смогли хотя бы допустить возможность обрушения.

– Мне одно не понятно, почему ты не сделаешь этого сам? – в конце концов, спросил Попович у Отабека. – Мы ведь не нужны тебе. Ну то есть… Ты можешь сделать все сам, через сеть. Все, что ты говорил про математику и право решать судьбу – это хорошо, но мы же все знаем, что это просто красивые слова. Зачем ты вообще пришел сюда?

– Во-первых, я не могу сделать этого без вашего согласия, – покачал головой Отабек. – Я действительно думаю, что это было бы слишком жестоко, и вы этого не заслуживаете. Как Юра не заслуживал не знать о том, кто он такой на самом деле. У него не было выбора. Я не могу поступить с вами так, как поступили с ним. И… Существует «во-вторых». Я не могу, как Плисецкий, программировать поведение людей. Мне понадобится ваша помощь. Чтобы отключить энергию и обрушить сеть, понадобится уничтожить все крупные электростанции, ремонтные станции и узловые датацентры. А этого нельзя сделать изнутри. Единственный способ сделать это одновременно, по все планете – это провести уничтожение точечными ракетными ударами со спутников. Мы не можем взорвать атомные электростанции, но можем атаковать их так, чтобы запустились протоколы безопасности, которые подразумевают остановку реакторов. При этом, если будут разрушены ремонтные станции, склады с запасным оборудованием, транспортные линии, по которым это оборудование поставляется на электростанции для ремонта, мы сможем предотвратить повторный запуск реакторов в течении какого-то времени. За это время информация о причине катастрофы будет распространена и обнародована. Но вся проблема в том, что запуск ракет могут произвести только люди, это должны быть трое членов Совета Федерации. Они должны пройти контроль ДНК, сердечно-сосудистой и мозговой деятельности, чтобы подтвердить, что они делают это добровольно. Устройства контроля установлены в клетке Фарадея, сигнал оттуда передается механически. Я не могу программировать поведение, как это делает Плисецкий, поэтому мне понадобится ваша помощь. Я синтезировал вещество, которое делает людей внушаемыми и не распознается никакими анализаторами химии крови. К сожалению, оно работает очень недолго, так что у вас будет мало времени. Кто-то должен будет проникнуть в здание Совета Федерации, ввести вещество троим членам Совета и заставить их произвести пуск ракет. Я смогу провести вас внутрь. Здание Совета подключено к сети, так что я смогу провести вас через систему безопасности. А вот выходить вам придется самим. По крайней мере, после того, как ракеты достигнут цели. Я уже не смогу с вами связаться. Но могу просчитать план отступления.

– Сколько тебе потребуется на это времени? – спросила Барановская, когда Отабек договорил.

– Девяносто восемь дней, – коротко ответил тот. Барановская кивнула. Она уже приняла решение. Болезненное и тяжелое, но, как она считала, единственно возможное. 

Обсуждение длилось еще почти сутки. Никто не был готов к тому, что обрушил на них Отабек. Никто не был готов принимать решение, определяющее судьбу человечества. Всю его будущую историю. Никто не был готов принять на себя эту ответственность. Тем не менее, все осознавали, что им придется это сделать. Решить за все человечество, сделать выбор, от которого они уже не смогут отказаться.


	15. Chapter 15

***

– Почему… ты позвал меня с собой? – Пхичит, наконец, осмелился задать Джакометти вопрос, который мучил его с самого утра. Вот уже восемь часов они гнали от Москвы на восток, и останавливались только один раз, чтобы сменить газовый баллон. Сейчас такие автомобили с газовым двигателем были раритетом и считались большой редкостью. И это послужило одной из причин тому, что Кристоф не смог устоять перед покупкой. Теперь же он был рад своей расточительности и любви к антиквариату. Газовых заправок уже почти не осталось, так что ему пришлось сделать приличный запас сменных баллонов, чтобы не беспокоиться о топливе, когда ему вдруг вздумается покататься. И это ему сейчас пригодилось. Благодаря запасу баллонов, они с Пхичитом могли не останавливаться на заправках, а значит, оставалось меньше шансов, что их отследят.

– Мне так захотелось, – пожал плечами Джакометти.

– Просто захотелось? И все? – недоверчиво переспросил Пхичит. Он и сам, пожалуй, согласился, потому что ему просто захотелось, но после того, как его арестовали, после того, что случилось в Праге, ему совершенно точно не хотелось оставаться в большом городе. Но после ареста он не мог свободно покидать город, все его перемещения и движения по счетам отслеживались. Поэтому, когда на рассвете уже возле своего дома он увидел полковника Джакометти, и тот предложил ему уехать из города, Пхичит согласился не раздумывая. 

– Это было иррациональное решение, – пожал плечами Кристоф. – Просто желание. Когда тебя привезли на допрос, я… вспомнил. Мы виделись когда-то. Очень давно. Где-то в Европе. Я совершенно точно видел тебя в маленьком ресторанчике, в Барселоне, кажется. Я запомнил твое лицо. Это ничего не значило тогда. Но сегодня я подумал, почему, нет? 

– Но ты… замужем, – Пхичит кивком головы указал на кольцо.

– Да, а еще я полковник полиции, – пожал плечами Джакометти. – Это больше ничего не значит. Можешь мне поверить, от того мира, к которому мы привыкли, скоро не останется и следа. И я не хочу… кануть в лету вместе с ним.

– Но я все равно не понимаю, почему ты не взял… извини, я не знаю, как зовут твоего мужа, – Пхичит смущенно качнул головой.

– Потому что… Не знаю. Я не знаю, почему. Знаешь, всю жизнь я принимал рациональные решения. Мое замужество было одним из таких решений. Моя работа была одним из таких решений. Я не хочу больше принимать рациональных решений. Я не могу это объяснить. Я понимаю, что это звучит как безумие. Но… Весь наш мир, построенный на рациональных решениях, сейчас разваливается на части. Я думаю, Прага была только началом. Дальше будет хуже. Страшнее. Я немного изучал историю и… И знаю, насколько сильно люди способны ненавидеть друг друга, как изощренно они готовы друг друга истязать. Я не хочу этого видеть. Я не хочу ничего об этом знать. Наверное, это трусость. И даже подлость. Вот так оставить Стефана и коллег. Но… Я не хочу быть достойным. Я хочу быть выжившим, – Кристоф не стал посвящать Пхичита во все тонкости его отношений со Стефаном, во все их проблемы. Этот брак давно исчерпал себя. Они оба устали от бесконечных обещаний друг другу, которые никто из них не мог выполнить. Они оба устали воскрешать угасшие чувства, будучи друг другу уже практически чужими людьми. Наверное, стоило развестись, стоило поставить точку в отношениях, у которых не было будущего, но ни у кого из них не хватало на это смелости, решительности сказать «давай расстанемся». Кристоф часто корил себя за это, за то, что мучил себя и мучил Стефана, но ситуация от этого не менялась. Каждый раз он думал о том, сколько проблем принесет развод, необходимость разъезжаться. Снова бесконечные разговоры, попытки вернуть то, что вернуть невозможно. Воспоминания, сожаления. И каждый раз он откладывал это решение на более удобное время. И вот, видимо, оно пришло. Он не мог бы сказать, что не беспокоился о Стефане. Беспокоился, разумеется. Но Стефан не ребенок, он не нуждается в опеке, да и не готов ее принимать. И, если быть до конца честным, он вряд ли поддержал бы желание Кристофа сбежать. Даже несмотря на его предчувствия. Стефан слишком верил в систему, верил в то, что их жизнь безопасна, что сеть безопасна, что сеть предсказуема, что, будучи творением человека, она всецело ему подчинена. Кристофу никогда не удавалось убедить его в том, что это не так. Он знал, что и теперь у него ничего не вышло бы. Тем более, что у него даже не было разумных аргументов и четких доказательств. Только догадки и предчувствия. 

– Ты не боишься, что нас будут искать? – осторожно спросил Пхичит. 

– Моим коллегам не до меня, поверь, – ответил Кристоф. – Конечно, они могут попытаться. Но они заняты совершенно другими проблемами, и вряд ли станут тратить на меня свое время и ресурсы.

– Это безрассудное решение, – констатировал Пхичит.

– И ты его поддержал, – кивнул Кристоф.

– Ну… Прага… Ты сам сказал, – сбивчиво ответил Пхичит. – Я тоже не хочу… Стать свидетелем или… участником, – он повел плечами. – А если нас арестуют… Ну, я скажу, что ты меня заставил, – он лучезарно улыбнулся.

Кристоф ничего не ответил, только покачал головой.

– Куда мы едем? – наконец, спросил Пхичит.

– На восток, потом… свернем на север, может, быть. Я хочу уехать куда-нибудь подальше от людей. Желательно в такую глушь, где вообще никто не живет, – ответил Кристоф.

– А есть такие места? – удивился Пхичит.

– Есть тайга, – ответил Кристоф. – Она огромная. Непроходимая. Есть тундра. 

– Мы сможем там выжить? – с сомнением в голосе поинтересовался Пхичит. Все то, о чем говорил Джакометти, звучало как-то холодно и не уютно. А о том, чтобы вернуться в цивилизацию, и речи быть не могло.

– Мы попытаемся, – пообещал Джакометти. – Я знаю, что это сложно. Дикий мир совсем не такой, каким мы его себе представляем, и мы мало что знаем о нем. Но… Люди выживали и не в таких условиях. Знаешь, я предпочту быть сожранным медведем, чем умирать так, как умирали эти несчастные в Праге.

– Угу, – согласился Пхичит. Он и сам предпочел бы любую другую участь тому жуткому расстрелу. По лицам этих людей он совершенно точно видел, что они понимали все, что происходит с ними, но не могли сопротивляться. Они были заперты в своих телах на своей же собственной казни. Он видел выражение ужаса на их лицах, ужаса и отчаяния. И он готов был пойти на любой риск, лишь бы избежать такой участи. Даже если его шансы выжить не так уж велики.

***

День обрушения настал. Все шло по плану. Запасы провизии, воды, медикаментов и всех необходимых вещей были созданы, низкоэтажные поселки отстроены, как и соединяющие их дороги. Производственные мощности, которыми располагало человечество, вполне позволяли сделать это. Поселки, о которых говорил Алтын, сроились по принципу конструктора из готовых блоков, на сборку одного дома уходило всего несколько часов. На строительство целого поселка с водопроводом и канализацией – несколько дней. Также быстро строились и дороги, обычные грунтовые дороги без какого-либо покрытия. Сложнее всего было производить медицинское оборудование, которое уже давно никем не применялось. Приспособления для приготовления еды, которые работали бы без электричества, транспорт, другие бытовые приспособления. Впрочем, Алтын и не заморачивался с особым комфортом для человечества, его задачей было дать людям возможность выжить. При этом его мало беспокоило то, что жизнь станет не удобной, полной тех забот, о которых люди даже не догадывались. 

Вся важная информация – знания о медицине, о сельском хозяйстве, об образовании, о добыче полезных ископаемых, о металлургии, о производстве без электричества – были перенесены на не магнитные носители. Это был материал, похожий на бумагу, но не горючий и гораздо более прочный. Такие носители могли существовать веками без всяких изменений. Вся информация была строго организована, были созданы каталоги, которые облегчили бы ее поиск. Человечеству придется заново учиться всему тому, что умели и знали далекие предки современных людей. Осваивать навыки, которые были утрачены несколько веков назад. Перестраивать свою жизнь, перестраивать себя, свое сознание, свое восприятие, свое представление о себе. Виктор с ужасом думал об этих изменениях. Впрочем, с еще большим ужасом он думал о том, что будет, если их план провалится. Хотя, кроме Плисецкого, мало кто мог этому помешать. 

Казалось бы, такое масштабное строительство невозможно было утаить, но стоило кому-то заинтересоваться проектом, как в AR тут же появлялось огромное количество документов, слухов и сплетен, объясняющих, что происходит. Все это исходило как бы от реальных людей, и ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как поверить в то, что все это на самом деле. Люди давно свели реальное общение к минимуму, заменяя его общением в AR, так что тут для Отабека не было ничего сложного. Иногда он прямо в диалогах подменял одни высказывания другими, и собеседники, никогда не встречающиеся в реальности, даже не могли узнать, что общались они не друг с другом, а с вирусом. Отабеку удалось скрыть свои действия у всех на виду. Так же как он удалил когда-то всю информацию о себе, теперь он создал целую легенду о том, что это за новые города вырастают вокруг старых. 

Виктор с восхищением и ужасом наблюдал за тем, что происходило. Он в этом никак не участвовал, как и все, кто знал об обрушении. Им была отведена скромная роль – принять решение и «нажать на кнопку» запуска ракет. Поэтому все эти долгие недели они просто наблюдали за тем, что происходит, и единственные во всем мире знали истинную причину всех событий. Один человек, всего один, перенесенный в сеть, мог провернуть такое, мог водить за нос все человечество, подводя мир к техногенной катастрофе, и никто даже не мог понять, в чем дело. Это заставляло Виктора думать о том, что их решение обрушить сеть было абсолютно верным. Слишком много власти оказывалось в руках того, кто мог подчинить себе сеть. Если бы это был не Плисецкий, возможно, это был бы кто-то другой. И рано или поздно, это все равно произошло бы. Наверное, им даже повезло, что рядом с Плисецким оказался Алтын, способный его остановить. Пусть, не самостоятельно, пусть с помощью других людей, ценой жертв и лишений, но он мог это сделать. Виктор не был уверен в том, что кто-то другой на месте Алтына поступил бы так же. Даже окажись он сам на месте Алтына, он бы, возможно, так не поступил. 

Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что подготовка к эвакуации проходила в срок и по плану, Алтыну не всегда удавалось остановить Плисецкого, и жуткие казни продолжались. Люди выходили в окна своих квартир и падали с высоты в несколько десятков этажей, прыгали с мостов, бросались под поезда и автомобили, стреляли друг в друга, матери истязали своих детей. Число жертв увеличивалось с каждым днем, преступления становились все ужасней. Сначала эти дела расследовали отдельно друг от друга, потом их попытались признать массовым психозом, но никому не удавалось найти что-то общее в этих кошмарных преступлениях, ничто не связывало эти трагедии. Дела сыпались одно за другим, но никто, кроме группы Барановской, даже не догадывался о том, что происходит на самом деле. Об этих трагедиях много говорили, много рассуждали, кто-то считал, что причина жестокости в том, что жизнь людей стала слишком мирной и спокойной, и люди просто сходят с ума от предсказуемости и благополучия. Как это было в начале двадцать первого века, когда по миру прокатилась волна бессмысленных расстрелов и терактов. Те же, кто знал истинную причину, с содроганием ждали каждую новость о чьей-то трагичной смерти и считали до того момента, когда это все будет закончено.

Группа, которая должна была захватить членов Совета Федерации, состояла из пяти человек – Барановская, Никифоров, Кацуки, Леруа и Де Ла Иглесиа. Двое последних теперь работали на своих местах в отделе Джакометти, их работа под прикрытием утратила смысл. Впрочем, отдел по предотвращению киберугроз уже не был отделом Джакометти. Его обязанности временно исполнял Леруа, как самый посвященный в секретные операции отдела. Характер у него был, впрочем, не лучше, чем у Кристофа, хотя в сложившейся ситуации всем приходилось сотрудничать.

Задачей группы было войти в здание Совета Федерации и принудить троих членов Совета подтвердить ракетный удар по всем крупным электростанциям, ремонтным станциям и датацентрам. Собственно, маленьких электростанций уже давно практически не осталось. Основная часть поселений на планете использовала для энергоснабжения мощные атомные электростанции. Кое-где, конечно, остались геотермальные или солнечные электростанции, но их мощности вряд ли хватило бы для поддержки сколько-то значительных сетей, они будут остановлены в процессе вторичной зачистки после обнародования информации о вирусе.

Войти в здание Совета Федерации не составило никакого труда, как Алтын и обещал. ДНК членов их маленькой группы была внесена в базу сотрудников здания Совета, так что они просто спокойно вошли и даже пронесли оружие. У каждого из них была капсула с психотропным веществом, синтезированным Алтыном специально для этой миссии. Оно делало человека внушаемым, но при этом не обнаруживалось в крови и не влияло на результаты тестов центральной нервной и сердечно-сосудистой систем, так что действия людей, получивших дозу вещества, казались абсолютно добровольными. К сожалению, действие этого вещества длилось не долго, и у Никифорова и его коллег было мало времени для того, чтобы привести членов Совета Федерации в бункер, где, собственно, и находилось оборудование подтверждения ядерного удара. По расчетам Алтына, времени должно было хватить. Он расчистил им коридор, отвлек всех охранников и сотрудников, так, чтобы ни один из них туда не заглянул, пока членов Совета вели в бункер. Виктор про себя считал секунды. Больше всего он боялся, что им не хватит времени, и тогда они уже не смогут заставить членов Совета Федерации подтвердить удар. И все их усилия будут напрасными. Он прекрасно знал, что может погибнуть на этой операции, как и Кацуки, но он также знал, что сделает все возможное, чтобы выжить.

Им повезло, что кабинеты нескольких членов Совета располагались рядом, так что не пришлось бегать по всему зданию. Алтын обеспечил присутствие членов Совета на своих рабочих местах в тот момент, когда группа Барановской подошла к дверям их кабинетов. Захват производили Барановская, Никифоров и Кацуки, а Леруа с Де Ла Иглесиа обеспечивали прикрытие. Хотя капсула с веществом была у каждого. Все действовали быстро и слажено. Им нужно было одновременно войти в кабинеты и насколько это возможно одновременно ввести вещество в область шеи или головы. У подготовленных сотрудников полиции с этим не возникло проблем. Кажется, члены Совета даже не поняли, что произошло. Путь вниз тоже прошел без препятствий. Они быстро отвели своих подопечных к грузовому лифту и опустились на нем в подземный бункер. 

Устройство подтверждения ракетного удара представляло собой металлическую клетку, обтянутую мелкой сеткой. Эта клетка служила защитой от любых радиосигналов. Внутри клетки было установлено несколько аппаратов, на каждом из которых члены Совета должны были пройти соответствующие тесты, после чего каждый из них должен был опустить механический рычаг. Сигнал передавался из клетки при помощи шестеренного механизма, при этом атомная структура одной из шестерней использовалась в качестве основы для генерации ключа шифрования, который должен был быть распознан на спутнике, где хранился образец материала с такой же атомной структурой. Главная проблема заключалась в том, что у Отабека не было данных о том, какая структура используется в качестве основы генерации ключа шифрования, а при попытке его подделки спутники блокировались. Так что не оставалось ничего, кроме как произвести подлинное подтверждение. 

Вещество действовало именно так, как и говорил Отабек. Члены Совета были полностью подконтрольны своим сопровождающим, но при этом их поведение выглядело совершенно естественно. Они вошли в клетку и стали по очереди проходить все положенные тесты. Виктор про себя считал секунды. Времени оставалось все меньше, с каждой секундой шансы, что все пройдет гладко, сокращались. А вторая доза вещества не подействует. Тест ДНК, тест ЦНС, сердечно-сосудистый тест, когда каждый из троих прошел их все, до истечения времени действия вещества оставались считанные секунды. Виктор с ужасом думал о том, что они могут не успеть. Ему казалось, что члены Совета как будто специально так медлительны и неповоротливы. Они, словно жабы в киселе, двигались лениво и неохотно, едва передвигая руки и ноги. Виктор чувствовал, как его спина покрывается мелкими капельками холодного липкого пота. Он не отрываясь смотрел на троих мужчин, одновременно опускающих рычаги. Все было как в замедленной киносъемке. Что-то щелкнуло, зажужжало, застрекотало, это сработал шестеренный механизм. И одновременно с этим прекратилось действие психотропного вещества. 

– Уходим, уходим, – услышал Виктор голос Барановской. 

Виктор слышал в наушнике голос Алтына, он говорил, куда им сворачивать, так, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза. Но в какой-то момент голос исчез. Освещение погасло, остановились лифты. Но тут же все вернулось в прежнее состояние. У здания Совета была собственная аварийная система энергоснабжения. Впрочем, сеть уже отключилась. Все пятеро знали план здания наизусть, но им потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы сориентироваться. Кроме того, они не знали, куда идти так, чтобы ни на кого не наткнуться. Этих коротких секунд хватило для того, чтобы кто-то из охранников обнаружил похищенных членов Совета и поднял тревогу. Записи с видеокамер бункера были все еще доступны, так что за Барановской и ее коллегами теперь гнался отряд сотрудников безопасности Совета Федерации. У них сохранилась внутренняя связь, так что они могли общаться между собой. Группа Барановской оказалась в ловушке. Они стояли посреди узкого коридора, от ближайшего выхода их отделял лестничный пролет и небольшой боковой холл. Виктор выдернул чеку и бросил гранату за угол коридора, туда, откуда к ним приближалась группа вооруженных сотрудников безопасности. Они стреляли на поражение, и один из выстрелов попал Виктору в плечо. Впрочем, сейчас он не чувствовал боли. 

До лестницы они дошли беспрепятственно, а вот на лестнице их уже ждала засада. Леруа и Де Ла Иглесиа сняли троих, еще одного снял Кацуки, остальных четверых застрелила Барановская. На этот раз обошлись без потерь, по крайней мере, именно так Виктору сначала и показалось. Только на выходе с лестницы он заметил расползающееся по темной одежде Барановской влажное пятно. Виктор не мог определить, насколько это серьезное ранение, Барановская же словно вовсе не замечала его. В холле их ждала еще одна боевая группа, на этот раз в броне. Так что им пришлось расчищать себе путь гранатами. Главное было самим не попасть под завалы, оставленные взрывами. Отсчитав положенные секунды после взрыва, Виктор выглянул из-за угла коридора, в котором они укрылись. В клубах пыли и дыма он не мог разобрать, остался ли кто-то в состоянии помешать им выйти наружу. Пригибаясь, они бежали между грудами обломков, когда вновь раздались выстрелы. В боковом коридоре их ждала очередная группа вооруженных людей. Их огонь перекрывал выход, до которого оставались считанные метры. Упав за кучу обломков колонны, Виктор стал стрелять, но из-за дыма и пыли, он почти ничего не видел. Не видел он и своих. 

– Беги! – Барановская толкнула его в спину и выпустила очередь в потолок, так чтобы обломки обрушились у начала коридора, где была засада. Поднявшаяся пыль послужила завесой, укрывшей Виктора. Сделав несколько шагов, он заметил Юри, тот тоже двигался в направлении выхода. Леруа и Де Ла Иглесиа он не видел. Возможно, они успели выбежать раньше, а, возможно, остались внутри, Виктор не знал. На улице уже было полно народу. Люди выбегали из здания Совета Федерации и из соседних зданий, напуганные звуками выстрелов и взрывов. Вокруг царил хаос. Виктор поймал Юри за руку и поспешил смешаться с толпой. Он еще раз глянул на развороченный дымящийся проем, но никого больше не увидел. 

Как выяснилось позже, Леруа и Де Ла Иглесиа успели прорваться к выходу раньше Виктора и точно так же смешались с перепуганной толпой. А вот Барановская осталась в здании. Из-за ранения она не успела уйти и погибла от пуль сотрудников безопасности Совета Федерации. Виктор знал, что она погибла как героиня, спасая его и его коллег. Все они могли остаться там, сдаться, рассказать обо всем и надеяться на милость властей. Но все они единогласно решили, что не сделают этого, прекрасно понимая, что никакой милости их не ожидает. И лучше погибнуть в бою, чем прожить жизнь в заключении, в мире, погрузившемся в хаос. 

Через несколько часов Виктор и Юри были уже на другом конце города. Они стояли посреди заполненной людьми улицы, смотрели в ясное безоблачное небо, и думали о том, что это начало нового, совершенно другого мира, у истоков которого они невольно оказались. Они не знали, каким станет этот мир, но точно знали, какими станут они сами. 

***

Со дня Обрушения прошло уже долгих шесть лет. Это были годы лишений, годы борьбы, годы осознания того, что произошло с человечеством. Это были трудные годы. Но Виктору с Юри удалось пережить их. Они жили теперь далеко от своего прежнего дома, в маленьком поселке. У них был собственный домик, гораздо меньше того, в котором когда-то жил Виктор. Но им хватало. Хотя теперь их было уже трое. Они назвали свою дочку Лилия в честь Барановской. Виктору казалось, что он никого не любил так сильно, как свою семью.

Мир без электричества оказался совсем не таким, каким Виктор представлял его себе. Все было сложнее и проще одновременно. План Алтына сработал. Не без просчетов, конечно, не все ему удалось предсказать. Но большая часть его расчетов оправдалась, так что человечество перенесло Обрушение и как печатали в газетах, «вплотную подошло к выходу из бутылочного горла сетевого коллапса». 

Большую часть времени Виктор проводил в школе, с его знаниями он стал преподавателем математики, а Юри приглядывал за домом и дочкой. Поэтому в выходные, когда занятий не было, Виктор старался побольше времени провести с Лилией. Это была любознательная неугомонная девчушка, готовая все дни напролет проводить в лесу или у реки за изучением явлений природы. Виктор с удовольствием сопровождал ее, рассказывая ей все, что знал сам. Впрочем, иногда Лилия была не прочь и просто поиграть, она любила догонялки или прятки, иногда заставляя отца сходить с ума от того, что он не мог найти ее слишком долго. 

На этот раз она выбрала догонялки, чему Виктор был искренне рад, хотя и не испытывал особого желания бегать в полуденную жару. Впрочем, он пообещал себе, что всегда будет рядом с дочерью, будет наслаждаться каждым мгновеньем рядом с ней, ведь жизнь коротка и непредсказуема. Но не смотря на это, убегал он все равно не слишком старательно. И когда Лилия в очередной раз догнала его, принял поражение и застыл, чтобы досчитать до десяти, пока девочка будет убегать. Она взвизгнула от восторга, подпрыгнула на месте и дала стрекоча. Виктор со смехом громко считал вслух.

– Поймай меня, если сможешь! – радостно закричала Лилия, улепетывая к дальнему краю поляны. Виктор в ужасе застыл на месте. Он не слышал эту фразу уже несколько лет. Но он прекрасно помнил ту первую казнь в Праге, которую сопровождала эта фраза. И он помнил другие казни и знал, кто за этим стоит. «Поймай меня, если сможешь», – эти слова, как заклинание звучали в его голове. Все это время он считал, что смог. Но, что если нет? Хотя Виктор и не представлял, как Плисецкий мог бы воздействовать на ребенка, который родился после Обрушения и никогда не видел электрических приборов. Впрочем, была одна возможность, о которой Виктор не хотел не то что говорить, он не хотел он ней даже думать. Когда-то давно, в начале двадцатого века, когда стало понятно, что кремниевой технологии уже не достаточно, существовали попытки создать не только квантовый компьютер, но и биологический, использующий вычислительные мощности ДНК. После создания стабильно работающей квантовой технологии, эту теорию никто не стал развивать. Впрочем, Фельцман упоминал он ней на своих лекциях, и Виктор об этом помнил. Он допускал, пусть и малую, но все же существующую вероятность того, что Алтын и Плисецкий разыграли Обрушение как спектакль, что они создали некую технологию биологических компьютеров и выгрулизись на этот раз во все человечество. Но он даже отдаленно не представлял, как это было бы возможно. Хотя когда-то мысль о том, что Плисецкий смог скопировать себя, казалась ему абсурдной. И теперь Юра зачем-то снова оставлял ему послание. Как и в первый раз. Виктор не раз думал о том, что они никогда не могли проверить, действительно ли Алтын не умел программировать людей. Действительно ли ему нужна была помощь живых людей или все это тоже было зачем-то разыграно. Как будто всем знавшим об Обрушении Алтын и Плисецкий, ставшие почти что богами, оставили какое-то послание. Не словами, нет, действиями, событиями. Как будто им показали какой-то другой уровень реальности и заставили поверить, что они к нему причастны. Виктор не понимал, зачем, и не знал, что с этим делать. Он не готов был говорить об этом с Юри, да и не хотел огорчать его своими подозрениями. Им и так пришлось справляться с проблемами, о существовании которых они раньше даже не догадывались. И Виктор не считал, что стоит к этим реальным трудностям добавлять еще и вымышленные. Впрочем, пока ничего действительно ужасного не происходило. Такого бессмысленно ужасного, как перед Обрушением. Поэтому Виктор предпочитал не думать о своих догадках. Тряхнув головой, он отогнал страшные мыли. Это просто совпадение. Лишь фраза, брошенная в пылу игры. Сделав глубокий вдох, он ринулся с места, в несколько шагов догоняя счастливую Лилию.

***

Эпилог

***

Мяуканье становилось все громче и громче. Отабек знал, что вскоре к этому мяуканью добавится топтание по голове и подсовывание хвоста под нос. Он натянул одеяло на голову, пытаясь спрятаться от неизбежного. Так продолжалось несколько минут, пока терпение Юры не иссякло. 

– Покорми кота, – потребовал он, не открывая глаз. Солнце еще не встало, и в комнате царили уютные предутренние сумерки, наполненные пьянящим ароматом цветущей сирени. 

– Это твой кот, – возмутился Отабек, выбираясь из теплой постели. Он не испытывал восторга от этого, но тут было проще поддаться и сделать то, что от него требовали, чем терпеть все кошачьи издевательства. 

– Потя мой кот, а я твой котенок, значит, Потя и твой кот тоже, так что покорми кота, – ответил Юра, сворачиваясь калачиком посреди нагретых Отабеком простыней. Его тепло как будто впитывалось в кожу и согревало изнутри. Юра никогда не чувствовал себя более счастливым, чем в эти предутренние часы, когда Потерянный мальчик будил их своим громким мяуканьем. 

Отабек не стал спорить, он уже нарезал питомцу куриное филе, которое тот так любил.

– Потя, ты почти такой же умный, как я, – он стал выкладывать кусочки филе на тарелочку перед ним. – Мог бы и сам себя кормить. 

Разговаривать Потерянный мальчик не мог, так что он только фыркнул, посмотрел на Отабека укоризненно и принялся за еду.

– Вот если бы Потя был обычным котом, он бы, как все, охотился на мышей и мелких птиц. Но Потя умный кот, поэтому он завел нас, чтобы мы его кормили свежим куриным филе, которое ему не приходится ловить и ощипывать, – вещал Юра из спальни.

– Тысяча лет прошла, а Плисецкий как был ехидной занозой, так и остался, – фыркнул Отабек, наливая себе остатки вчерашнего кофе в пузатую керамическую кружку цвета морской воды. С момента их знакомства, действительно, прошла уже тысяча лет, это не было преувеличением. Они не только пережили Обрушение и продолжили свое существование, они стали организующим алгоритмом для всего человечества, его богами и демонами. Они стали частью человечества в самом прямом смысле, и это, в какой-то мере, стало тем фактором, благодаря которому человечество не просто выжило, но и вышло на новый уровень цивилизации, где больше не было войн, не было тотального контроля, не было всех тех бессмысленных страданий, насилия ради насилия, и всего того, что заставляло человечество ненавидеть себя. Нет, новая цивилизация не была похожа на рай, где абсолютно все всегда счастливы. Просто теперь она была лишена тех пережитков эволюции, которые превращали людей в животных, подчиняющихся уже не нужным и не эффективным инстинктам. Это позволило человечеству выйти на новый уровень развития, когнитивного, культурного, технологического, со своими проблемами, со своими сложностями и опасностями. Но в этом новом человечестве Алтын и Плисецкий, наконец, перестали быть богами, они оказались в обществе равных, таких же новых людей, как и они сами. 

– Должно быть в этом мире что-то вечное, – хмыкнул Плисецкий, переворачиваясь на другой бок. – Я, например.

TBC...


End file.
